Férias Demoníacas
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: Essa Fic não é minha... mas a autora tá procurando... então estou postando Só lendo pra ver como é a fic InuxKag não UA não dividi em caps... apesar de ter postado oneshot... a fic é imensa


**Férias Demoníacas**

A herança da família Higurashi

Eram os últimos dias de aula para entrar em férias e Kagome já não agüentava  
tanta ansiedade.  
- Mãe, eu já estou indo.  
- Kagome, espere.  
- O que foi mãe?! Eu já estou atrasada. Dizia a garota correndo no lugar em  
frente à porta, já não agüentando esperar mais.  
- É que você nem tomou café.  
- Não da tempo mã.  
- Tchau.

***

- KAGOME! Gritavam suas amigas que vinham correndo em sua direção como todos  
os dias.  
- Yuka, Erri, Ayumi chan! Como estão??

- Bem e vc?? Melhorou da sua síndrome?? Perguntava Yuka preocupada.  
- S-sindrome?? "Ai....As doenças do vovô estão cada vez piores"

Ela caminham ate a sala de aula, porem, tiveram uma repentina  
Houjo  
- Higurashi! Que bom ver você!! Como está de sua paralisia?  
- P-paralisia??  
- Sim, ontem eu liguei para sua casa e seu avô disse que estava entrando em  
choque...  
- Ah......bem eu....  
- Tudo bem, vejo que já melhorou e isso já é o suficiente.

A conversa foi interrompida pelos chamados do professor aos alunos. Todos  
correram antes que ficassem do lado de fora. O professor estava tendo total  
controle da turma ate o momento em que o silencio foi quebrado pela duvida  
de Erri.  
- E então Kagome....  
- O que foi??  
- Ainda esta em pé o seu encontro com Hooujo?  
- Ora!! Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para isso.......Se eu não me  
concentrar agora, eu ainda posso reprovar..... Replicava a garota com tom  
irritado  
- Calma, foi só uma pergunta...  
- Eu sinto muito. E então vai viajar nas férias?  
- Sim, vou para uma praia nos E.U.A e você?  
- Eu ainda não sei. Minha mãe disse que ia falar comigo e com a minha  
família depois do almoço...

Após a aula, Kagome foi falar com sua mãe e sua família. Parecia ser algo  
importante então correu ate a cozinha onde estava ela, preparando o almoço.  
- Mãe..... Eu estou em casa  
- Kagome que bom que você já chegou......onde esta Sota? Seu avô já esta  
esperando...  
- Ele deve estar chegando, ele disse que um amigo dele ia trazê-lo até  
aqui.

Os quatro já estavam reunidos à mesa e todos estavam esperando ansiosos pela  
noticia que a mãe de Kagome tinha a dizer.  
- Queridos, nos vamos viajar esse ano! Dizia ela com um belo sorriso  
- O QUE?? Perguntava seu pai indignado

- Sim, soube pela minha irmã que meu ex-marido nos deixou uma herança.....  
- Uma herança??  
- Pelo que eu sei é uma enorme casa em uma das praias dos EUA. E então já  
pensaram em quem vão levar? Cada um de vocês pode levar um amigo, certo?  
- Mana, você vai levar o irmão cachorro não vai??  
- Seria uma ótima idéia. Concluía a mãe da garoto

Kagome correu até o templo com uma expressão de felicidade em seu rosto.  
Seria uma oportunidade de ficar perto daquele a quem amava........

***************************************************************

Gotas de chuva, o hanyou desaparecido

Kagome pulou ansiosamente pelo poço esperando ver o hanyou que tanto amava.  
A garota já ouvia as vozes de seus amigos por cima do poço. Logo que viu  
seus rostos novamente, percebeu que faltava alguém, um certo alguém.  
Shippou correu para os braços da jovem enquanto gritava seu nome com  
felicidade por vê-la novamente, ao mesmo tempo era seguido por Miroku.

- Srta Kagome! É um prazer vê-la novamente! Replicava o monge  
- É bom ver vocês também! Mas onde esta a Sango e o Inuyasha?  
- A Sango esta ajudando a vovó Kaede. Respondia o pequeno yokai  
- E o Inuyasha?  
- Pelo o que eu lembro,ele esta em uma das arvores próximas a um rio não  
muito longe daqui....

A garota se afastava sem ouvir as ultimas palavras de seu amigo, o qual  
ficava longe a cada instante. Olhava por todos os cantos e em todas as  
arvores, porém não o encontrava.  
- Acho que Miroku me indicou o caminho errado! Estou procurando pelo Inuyasha  
há quase uma hora! Retrucava a garota com tom enfurecido.

Kagome resolveu continuar adiante. Nunca esteve tão determinada para  
achá-lo. Começou a se preocupar e aumentou o ritmo.  
- Talvez se eu subir naquela arvore...  
Após a dificuldade, Kagome conseguiu subir uma pequena arvore, apoiava-se em  
um fino galho que em pouco tempo se quebrou. Ela gritava enquanto era levada  
barranco abaixo. Estava molhada. Havia caído em um rio que tinha depois  
daquela descida. Por sorte estava bem.  
-AIII....Ate que não me machuquei muito.....  
- É claro sua tonta!! Você caiu em cima de mim!  
- I-I-Inuyasha?  
- Quem você esperava?? A Kikyou?  
- N-não....Eu.....

Kagome estava sem palavras. Caiu em cima de Inuyasha no momento em que ele  
estava se banhando no rio. Ela estava tentando se conter porém não resistia  
em ver aquele corpo magnífico do meio yokai. Aos poucos a garota foi  
retornando a si e afastando-se do hanyou.

" Aquele corpo, nunca tinha percebido como ele era tao lindo! Esses olhos,  
esse peito...nada mal para um yokai..."  
- Kagome...  
" nunca tinha percebido esse abdômen....."  
- KAGOME!!!

Finalmente a garota acorda e se depara com a situação.  
"Mas no que estava pensando? Estou aqui ensopada com o Inuyasha dentro do  
rio"  
- AH INUYASHA!! NO QUE ESTA PENSANDO?

- O QUE?? FOI VOCE QUEM CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM, KAGOME!

Novamente ela ficou em silêncio. O hanyou estava sem jeito por estar naquela  
situação justamente com a pessoa que tanto amava..  
- Kagome......  
- O que foi?  
- VOCE ESTA PRETENDENDO FICAR AI ATE QUANDO???  
- O QUE?? ENTAO SOU UM ENCOMODO PARA VOCE? É ISSO?  
- NÃO SEJA TONTA! EU ESTOU AQUI CONGELANNDO!  
- Ãh? Ah......desculpa....Eu....

Kagome saiu do local. Seu coração mandava obedece-lo porém sua consciência a  
pedia para voltar. Estava confusa. Queria apreciá-lo mais um pouco. Mas algo  
a impedia...  
- Kagome......?  
- AAHHHH! Shippou.... Não me assusta dessee jeito....  
- Desculpa... Achou o Inuyasha?  
- Já sim.....  
- Por que esta corando?  
- Imagina.... Shippou, eu estou esperando o Inuyasha.... Eu preciso falar com  
ele.... Depois nós nos encontramos com você ta?  
- Ta..... eu vou estar com os outros na casa da vovó Kaede....

O pequeno yokai foi se distanciando. Alguns minutos depois Kagome viu algo  
se mexer entre as árvores. Pegou um pequeno tronco e se preparou para  
atacar.....  
- AHHHH!!! LÁ VOU EU!!

Kagome conseguiu acertar alguma coisa. Mas logo percebeu que não era em algo  
mas sim em alguém.....  
-I-inuyasha???

O hanyou se levantava com uma mão em sua cabeça, massageando o galo que  
havia se formado.  
- KAGOME!! O QUE DEU EM VOCE HOJE?? PRIMEIRO RESOLVE TOMAR BANHO COMIGO E AGORA ISSO??  
- SEU TONTO!! EU NÃO QUERIA TOMAR BANHO COM VOCÊ!!! EU ESTAVA TE PROCURANDO E...  
- ME PROCURANDO?  
- É.... bem....eu quero falar com você.....

Kagome abria um inocente sorriso enquanto enfaixava a testa do hanyou e  
explicava a ele sobre a viagem e a herança de sua família e de como Sota  
também queria que ele fosse.  
- Feh! Você acha que eu vou gastar meu tampo livre com os humanos do seu  
mundo??? Não seja ridícula!  
- Ora! Não seja assim! Vai ser bom para você!  
- E POR QUE?  
- Voce nunca relaxa! Só fica falando "garras retalhadoras de alma" e usando  
a Tessaiga.....precisa descansar o seu corpo as vezes....  
- E DORMIR JÁ NÃO É O SUFICIENTE?  
- INUYASHA!!NÃO SEJA GROSSO!  
- Feh!  
- SENTA!  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME??

- PORQUE EU QUERO QUE VOCE VA E PRONTO......

Inuyasha não tinha resposta. Decidiu ir antes que ela usasse aquele rosário  
novamente. Nem a própria Kagome acreditou que havia acabado de se declarar.  
Por um curto período o silencio havia chego. Se levantaram e explicaram tudo  
para os seus amigos antes de partirem. Mas não longe de onde estavam, uma  
pequena conversa se abriu...

- Ora!! Que insulto!  
- Um ultrage!  
- Por que ela não leva alguém como eu? Por que aquele meio yokai idiota??  
Emburrava Shippou enquanto cruzava seus pequenos braços.  
- Por que a srta Kagome não escolheu um dos seguidores de Buda??  
- Por que a Kagome iria levar um pervertido como voce, Miroku? Por que ela  
não leva algo fofo como eu??  
- Ora sua raposinha!!

O conflito não durou muito graças a interferida de Sango, que controlou a  
situação com a ajuda de seu osso voador.  
- Ora srta Sango!! Por que fez isso?  
- Porque a decisão foi da Kagome...

Mirok ficou calado, havia entendido o recado e apesar de ter um enorme galo  
na cabeça, resolveu ir dormir como as outras pessoas da vila.

*******  
- MÃE!! JÁ CHEGUEI!!  
- Ah....olá Kagome!!  
- Desculpa pela demora.....  
- Nossa.... Você esta com a roupa toda suja....  
- É que eu tive uns probleminhas....  
- Bom, vai tomar um banho quente enquantto eu termino de arrumar as malas....  
- Inuyasha?  
- O que foi?  
- Me espere no quarto do Sota! Eu não demoro...

Ele não entendeu direito o porquê de não esperar no quarto dela, mas,  
obedeceu a suas ordens. Ao chegar no quarto, percebeu que o menino estava  
dormindo e entao resolveu esperar no quarto da Kagome mesmo. Inuyasha viu  
Kagome saindo daquele quartinho apertado a qual eles chamavam de banheiro  
para a porta do lugar onde estava, apenas de toalha. Os dois coraram. O  
yokai estava sem reação enquanto ouvia a garota gritar sem parar. Ela o  
puxou pelo kimono com uma mão enquanto com a outra segurava o pano que a  
cobria, jogando-o na parede do corredor. Enfim, pode-se ouvir suas ultimas  
palavras antes de bater a porta.  
- SEU ATREVIDO!!SENTAAAAAAAA!

O hanyou estava novamente coma cara no chão. E para piorar, aquele gato  
estava brincando com suas orelhas.  
- Kagome...sua.....  
- Biscoitos?  
Era a mae de Kagome perguntando sorridente ao hanyou espatifado no chao  
- Ah....não.....o-obrigado... X.x

***************************************************************

Confusões no aeroporto

Já era tarde e Inuyasha dormiu sentado no chão, encostado na parede do  
quarto ao lado de sua amada a qual, dormia na cama.  
Amanheceu. Era o ultimo dia de aula antes de entrarem em férias e Kagome já  
estava atrasada de novo. Não podia se enrolar logo nesse dia, onde se  
despediria de seus amigos.  
O hanyou acordou com os passos rápidos da jovem que seguiam de um lado para  
o outro. Parecia que aquilo não ia ter fim.  
- Ah?? Já acordou Inuyasha?  
- Com você desse jeito, quem é que consegue dormir?  
- Desculpe, mas é que eu estou muito atrasada......

- Se ao menos houvesse um jeito de chegar lá a tempo.....  
- Feh.....o único jeito que você conseguiria chegar sem se atrasar seria  
sendo levada por um yokai......  
- Inuyasha....você é um gênio!!  
- Ah??Do que esta falando Kagome?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o olhou com um sorriso maroto, esperando com que  
ele percebesse a ideia.  
- Q-Que cara é essa Kagome?  
- É Inuyasha...acho que você tem razão...  
- S-sobre o que??

O hanyou estava um pouco assustado com o jeito dela. Ele percebeu a besteira  
que tinha falado e do que ela estava tratando, porem já não tinha mais  
desculpas.

- Sobre o que você falou......talvez eu não consiga ser levada por um  
youkai....mas quem sabe por um meio youkai.....  
- NEM VENHA KAGOME.....  
- SEU...QUER QUE EU ME ATRASE?  
- ISSO NÃO É PROBLEMA MEU...E NEM TENHO O PORQUE ME INTERESSAR COM OS  
PROBLEMAS PATETICOS DOS HUMANOS! dizia o hanyou em tom irritado  
- SENTA!  
- ORA SUA...

Kagome sem esperar o resto da resposta, pulou nas costas do yokai. Inuyasha  
fechou a cara durante o caminho não falou nada. Apenas a deixou no portão do  
colégio.  
- Inuyasha...  
- O que foi??  
- Me desculpe....  
- Hunf...  
- ORA SEU!SEN...

A briga foi interrompida pelas amigas de Kagome. Inuyasha apenas encarou a  
garota e caminhou em frente, em direção ao templo. Ela o olhava ir embora  
sem dizer nada.  
- Kagome......  
- Ah? O que foi Yuka?  
- Quem era o seu amigo de boné?  
- Ele era uma gracinha...... - interferia Erri  
- Era seu namorado não era?? - Concluía Ayumi  
- Ora....parem com isso!! Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para isso.....  
- É por isso que você vive dando bolo noo Houjo, não é??? - Continuava Erri  
- É claro que não...  
- E você não vai nos apresentar? - persistia Ayumi  
- Ah....eu......  
- E então.....ele é comprometido? - Continuava Erri  
- Bem..

O sinal toca e Kagome corre para a sala, deixando suas amigas para trás.  
- EI!! KAGOME...VOCE NÃO ME RESPONDEU... gritava Erri muito longe de onde sua  
amiga estava.

***********

Na casa de Kagome, sua mãe estava terminando as malas do dia anterior, seu  
avô varria o quintal e Inuyasha ficava apenas olhando de cima da arvore  
sagrada.  
- Hunf...humanos idiotas....como fui deixar a Kagome me convencer?  
- Inuyasha?? Você esta ai ?  
"Hum? O que a mãe dela quer comigo?"

O meio yokai desceu da Goshinboku, ficando de frente com aquela humana  
sorridente.  
- O que você quer? "Por que ela sorri deesse jeito?"  
- Pode me dar uma forcinha?  
- Forcinha?  
- É, bem, eu preciso levar as malas ate o carro mas, minhas costas estão  
doendo muito...  
- Ahm....ta...é só isso?  
- Hurum....e veja se meu pai precisa de alguma coisa....  
"ela continua sorrindo.....por quê?"

Mais tarde, Kagome chega da aula, procurando por Inuyasha. Olhou para a  
Goshinboku e lá estava ele, descansando.  
- Inuyasha?  
- Hum....o que foi?  
- Ah....desculpe....você estava dormindo?  
- Mais ou menos...a vida humana é muito chata...  
- Não seja assim....  
- O que quer Kagome?  
- Ah....desce daí...o jantar já deve estar pronto...e depois nos vamos para  
o aeroporto...  
- Eu estou sem fome....*rooonc*  
- To vendo! Desce daí...  
- Não quero....  
- Desce daí agora....  
- Hunf!  
- SENTA!

Lá estava ele de novo...espatifado no chão. Parecia que nunca iria aprender.  
Kagome o pegou pelo braço e o levou para dentro de sua casa. Logo eles  
jantaram e foram ate o aeroporto.  
Inuyasha estava vestido como um típico adolescente que iria viajar.  
- Como deixei você me convencer Kagome?  
- Ora Inuyasha! Essa roupa caiu bem em você....  
- Eu acho que você esta uma gracinha..... Interferiu a mãe de Kagome  
fazendo-o corar.  
- E-Esta parecendo....um humano..... falava Sota surpreendido  
- ORA SEU MOLEQUE....MAIS UMA DESSAS E.....  
- INUYASHA! Concluía Kagome com tom enfurecido

O hanyou ficou quieto. Não queria acabar com as férias que ela tanto  
esperava. Então se controlou.  
Todos resolveram ir ao banheiro, menos Inuyasha.  
Desesperadamente, uma mulher gritava por ajuda. Dois assaltantes haviam  
roubado sua carteira e estavam fazendo uma criança de refém. Um deles era  
alto e forte e o outro era forte e gordo.  
- Passem todo o dinheiro ou a fedelha morre!! Gritava um deles  
- Por favor, alguém salve minha filha!!!!

- QUIETA VELHA! OU SERÁ A ULTIMA VEZ QUE VERA A SUA FILHA!  
- Ei....mas você disse que não mataríamos ninguém. falava o outro criminoso.  
- QUIETO IDIOTA!QUER ACABAR COM TUDO?

- EI.... SOLTEM A GAROTA....

Era Inuyasha. Estava a uma certa distancia dos criminosos, de frente para  
suas costas, que logo se viraram...  
- O QUE? ESTA QUERENDO MORRER IDIOTA? Perguntava um deles  
- IDIOTAS SERAO VOCES SE, NÃO SOLTAREM AA GAROTA....  
- E quem disse que eu vou obedecer você??  
- Acho que você não entendeu direito.....hunf...eu não estou pedindo....eu  
estou ordenando que solte a garota!  
- CALE A BOCA, SEU INSOLENTE!

No mesmo instante, o assaltante mais alto o qual segurava a refém,pega com  
sua outra mão a arma que estava com seu companheiro. Ele atirou seguidamente  
porém o jovem hanyou pegou as balas com uma das mãos, despedaçando-as  
facilmente.  
- Isso é tudo?? Vocês humanos não tem capacidade para lutar....  
- O QUE? ORA CALE A BOCA..

Inuyasha esperou eles atacarem. Cada um veio de um lado, mas perceberam que  
o youkai nem se mexia com os golpes. A garotinha havia corrido para trás de  
sua amável mãe, que se espantava em ver a força do jovem.

O hanyou usou um soco muito fraco nos dois capangas, encostando de leve,  
seus fortes punhos em seus rostos. Mesmo assim, os dois voaram, quebrando  
uma janela de vidro. O local estava rodeado de pessoas que presenciaram a  
luta. Aquela mulher se aproximou para agradecê-lo mas não tinha palavras de  
tão agradecida que estava.  
- Jovem, muito obrigado por salvar minha filha.

- você é muito forte e rápido... falava a pequena humana muito sorridente

- você não sabe o quanto eu estou agradecida....não tenho palavras...

O youkai apenas olhou a mulher vendo a felicidade que ela estava de estar com  
sua filha novamente  
Não muito longe dali, Kagome e os outros apos saírem do banheiro foram  
procurar Inuyasha...  
-Sabia que não tinha sido uma boa idéia deixá-lo sozinho...... reclamava a  
garota  
- Mana, você acha que o irmão-cachorro se perdeu?  
- Eu não onde ele foi se enfiar.....ainda temos tempo mas não quero gasta-lo  
procurando ele.....  
- Ora minha filha....ele volta....  
- E como você tem certeza mamãe?  
- Simples....a metade dele é de cachorro....  
- É....eu li em um livro que alguns cachorros sabem voltar para  
casa...respondia Sota  
- Vocês ouviram aqueles tiros? Interferia o avô da jovem.  
- É nós ouvimos sim vovô......  
- Mana....vamos lá ver?

Dois guardas correram quase derrubando os quatro. Kagome ficou muito  
irritada, porém, se controlou....  
- É no corredor 3.....  
- Vamos lá então!  
- Os caras são fortes e estão armados, estão fazendo uma menina de refém....

Eles seguiram os guardas por curiosidade. Ate os próprios guardas se  
espantaram, porem foram ate os encrenqueiros.O lugar estava tumultuado,  
policiais por todos os lados e dois caras caídos em uma das janelas do  
aeroporto, a qual havia se quebrado.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui? Se perguntava Kagome  
- você não sabe? Respondeu um jovem que havia presenciado a luta- Dois  
assaltantes fizeram uma garotinha de refém e um jovem acabou com eles....sem  
falar que ele desviou das balas do revolver...foi incrível!  
- U-um jovem?  
- É....ele esta ali conversando com a mãe da garotinha...

Kagome olhou e viu ele. Andou em direção ao youkai tentado controlar sua  
raiva.  
Enquanto isso, a mulher ainda conversava com Inuyasha...  
- E então meu jovem, você ainda não me disse seu nome...  
- É..preciso saber o nome do meu herói....dizia a garotinha abraçando o  
hanyou.  
- Ah..eu...meu nome é...  
- INUYASHA!!!

Era Kagome. Parecia furiosa, mas viu a garotinha abraçada com ele.  
- Kagome, eu posso explicar...

Ela não falou sorriu para a senhora e para a criança. Porém,  
para o meio youkai, lançou um olhar muito franco. Ela estava furiosa.  
- Inuyasha, nosso avião daqui a pouco vai sair....

Sem esperar ele responder, Kagome o pegou pela gola da camisa, puxando-o com  
força.  
Ela tentou ignorá-lo quando ele a olhava, mas era impossível. Aqueles  
olhares de cãozinho perdido e com fome a deixava com pena. Ele apenas  
conseguiu dizer poucas palavras enquanto era puxado, mas elas valeram ouro  
para a jovem.  
- M-Me desculpe...  
Finalmente eles chegaram no avião e tomaram seus lugares. Era das fileiras  
da esquerda. A mãe de Kagome foi ao lado de seu pai com mais dois estranhos,  
enquanto nas poltronas de trás, da própria esquerda para direita, Sota,  
Kagome e Inuyasha na ponta. Por coincidência, a mulher e a garotinha eram os  
estranhos que se sentaram com o avô e a mãe de Kagome. A garota de alguma  
forma, sentiu a presença do youkai e pendurou-se sorridente em sua poltrona  
olhando para trás.  
- Oi meu herói!

Kagome apenas sorriu. Apesar do hanyou negar se importar com os humanos,  
sabia que aquela foi uma das maiores provas que a faria continuar pensando  
o contrario....

Uma pequena turbulência, encrencas no avião

Aparentemente estava tudo tranqüilo. O avião já havia decolado a alguns  
minutos daquela noite sem estrelas. O céu estava lindo com a lua cheia que  
refletia na janela. Aquele brilho era único. Kagome a observava, mas não  
tanto como admirava aquele youkai, o qual dormia ao seu lado.  
- A expressão do rosto dele esta diferente das outras vezes...parece tão  
sossegado...  
- K-kagome?  
- Ai Inuyasha!!Me desculpa...eu não querria te acordar...  
- Acordar?  
- Você não estava dormindo?  
- Não...só estava pensando em algumas coisas...  
- Q-q coisas?Posso saber?  
- Não é nada Kagome...

Já era de madrugada e todos haviam ido dormir. Porém um garotinho necessitou  
acordar sua irmã para algo muito importante...  
- Mana, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.... - Sota, você já não foi antes de sairmos??  
- Fui, mas eu tomei muito refrigerante antes de entrarmos...  
- Então vai logo, mas me deixa dormir! Eu estou cansada...  
- Mas eu não quero ir sozinho...vai comigo??  
- O QUE?  
- Não grita!! Quer acordar os outros?

- P-por que eu? Perguntava a garota enquanto corava  
- Por que você é minha irmã ué...e todos estão dormindo...  
- Mas você não é mais um bebê! Já deveria saber ir sozinho!  
- Eu sei! Mas eu tenho medo...e a mamãe disse para eu não ficar passeando  
por ai sozinho...

Ela percebeu o rosto triste de seu irmão. Tinha percebido que ele realmente  
precisava ir ao banheiro. Mas não poderia ir lá com ele. Por alguns segundos  
um desanimo veio em sua face e em sua mente. Porém, rapidamente um plano  
surgiu em sua cabeça...  
- Sota!Espere um pouco que eu que tive uma idéia!

Kagome tentava acordar Inuyasha mas não conseguia. Ele também deveria estar  
muito cansado. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que descansava daquele  
jeito, sem se preocupar com nada.  
Então ela teve um plano. Verificou se ninguém estava olhando e retirou o  
boné do youkai. Saberia que ele tinha sentidos aguçados, se aproximou com  
cautela daquelas orelhinhas que ela tanto admirava....  
-INUYASHA!!

O hanyou pulou com os gritos da garota, a qual sorria para ele enquanto  
voltava ao normal.  
- KAGOME!! SUA TONTA!!QUER ME DEIXAR SURDO?  
- EU TENTEI TE ACORDAR MAS VOCE NÃO RESPONDIA!  
- E O QUE VOCE QUER?  
- SOTA PRECISA IR AO BANHEIRO!  
- E DAÍ?  
- E DAÍ QUE EU NÃO QUERO IR COM ELE....  
- E?  
- E EU QUERO QUE VOCE VA COM ELE!  
- ELE JÁ NÃO ESTA CRESCIDINHO PARA IR SOZINHO?  
- INUYASHA!!  
- OS HUMANOS SÃO TAO PATETICOS....QUANDO VAO APRENDER A SER INDEPENDENTES?  
- INUYASHA!!  
- Q-QUE CARA É ESSA KAGOME?  
- EU NÃO QUERO USAR O KOTODAMA NO AVIÃO,, MAS ACHO QUE VOCE NÃO ME DEIXA ESCOLHA...

Ele se calou. Dava-se para ouvir a engolida que o youkai havia dado ao  
mencionar que ela usaria aquela palavra. Realmente ele não suportava aquele  
rosário. Assim, mesmo sem a mínima vontade, levou o garoto ate o maldito  
banheiro. Não entendia a enorme necessidade dele querer ir ate lá. Ficou  
esperando do lado de fora da porta. Um tempo depois Sota voltou e eles  
voltaram para os seus lugares.  
Estava amanhecendo. Havia um cara muito estranho naquele lugar. Era o tipo  
de passageiro o qual as pessoas nunca gostariam de encontrar.O ser era um  
jovem muito alto e o cabelo negro, olhos verdes e uma  
cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo. O rapaz caminhou ate Inuyasha e parou ao seu  
lado.  
- Ei cara! Levante! Estou falando com você idiota!

Kagome foi a primeira a acordar e percebeu a situação. Não entendia o que  
aquele cara queria com seu amado, mas também sabia que Inuyasha não deixaria  
ele se sair bem.  
- Garota! Acorde o seu amigo ou você vai sofrer no lugar dele!  
- E por que você mesmo não acorda?  
- COMO OUSA?? AGORA VOCE VAI VER....  
O rapaz fechou seus punhos e tentou acertar a jovem, porém algo o impediu.  
Era Inuyasha. Ele havia bloqueado o ataque segurando a mão do estranho ser.  
- QUEM VOCE ESTAVA CHAMANDO DE IDIOTA?

- AH... ENTAO ACORDOU?  
- HUMF! Então já notou? Agora percebi seu grau de inteligência....

O youkai soltou o brutamonte e sem receio algum o ignorou.  
- AH!! ESTA VIRANDO A CARA É?VAI ME IGNOORAR IDIOTA?  
- Não vale a pena gastar meu tempo com humanos como você....  
- O QUE??SABE COM QUEM ESTA FALANDO...

- Não faço a mínima idéia! E nem faço questão de saber...

O cara ficou calado pensando em uma resposta. Se corroia de raiva. Logo,  
outros dois homens vieram correndo se juntar ao seu amigo. Mas logo notaram  
contra quem eles estavam desafiando...  
- CHEFE! Foi esse cara que nos bateu!!

- Cuidado com ele chefe!! Ele é muito forte!  
- DUPLA DE INCOMPETENTES!NÃO SABEM FAZERR NADA DIREITO! ESSE CARA NÃO PASSA DE UM HUMANO!  
- H-humano?? Replicava o hanyou começando a se irritar.  
- O que foi??Vejo que já esta começando a suar de medo, pois o grande Kumo  
vai quebrar você aos poucos!

Inuyasha se levantou e ficou de frente com o chefe daquele trio. Lançava  
olhar de desprezo por ter que lutar com aqueles humanos. Kumo tentou  
atacá-lo, mas não fazia nem vento. O hanyou abriu um pequeno sorriso maroto,  
segurando a mão de seu inimigo. Começou a apertá-la com a intenção de  
quebrar osso por osso. Porem, ele parou e o soltou. Kumo sentiu a força de  
seu oponente. Mesmo assim não desistiu. Tentou atacá-lo junto com seus  
capangas. Inuyasha apenas se esquivava, o que estava deixando Kumo muito  
irritado.  
- Esta brincando comigo garoto?  
- Brincando? Feh!isso não é nem brincadeira para mim!  
- ORA SEU...!!  
- É impossível um humano me vencer!  
- IDIOTA!você fala como se não fosse um!!  
- Esta ficando esperto...mas agora chega de brincadeira....

Dessa vez o hanyou usou um golpe forte, o qual, facilmente nocauteou o seu  
oponente principal.  
- HÁ! Isso não passou de um teste! Humanos podem ter essa tal de tecnologia  
mas não tem força....

Ele se virou e viu os outros dois rapazes. Eles olhavam com medo. Inuyasha  
se aproximou, porém, passou reto.  
O avião estava uma bagunça; bandejas para todos os lados, comidas  
espatifadas no chão e um cara desmaiado em cima da comida.  
Quando parou novamente, todos estavam olhando diretamente para ele,  
principalmente aquela garotinha. Alguns aplaudiram, outros apenas ficaram  
boquiabertos. Aquela gangue foi derrotada facilmente e eram conhecidos  
mundialmente por suas façanhas criminosas.  
O hanyou não entendeu o porque aqueles humanos o olhavam daquele jeito.  
"Será que eu estou com as orelhas aparecendo?"

Voltou para onde Kagome estava. Inuyasha sentiu algo perfurar seu braço. Era  
uma bala de revolver. Aqueles caras estavam querendo encrenca. Os dois foram  
nocauteados na hora. Ninguém conseguiu perceber com que velocidade o youkai  
foi, pois ele se encontrava no mesmo lugar. Kagome não gostou muito do que  
aconteceu mas sabia que tinha sido culpa dele. Mas estava preocupada com seu  
braço.  
- Inuyasha.....deixa eu ver esse seu braço....  
- Não precisa Kagome...  
- DEIXA EU VER ELE....  
- NÃO SE APROXIME....  
- SENTA!  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO? NÃO ERA VOCE QUEM DISSE QUE NÃO IRIA USAR O KOTODAMA?  
- E VOCE ME DEIXA ESCOLHA? SOTA...  
- O que foi mana?  
- Pegue aquela espécie de pinça na mala que esta no bagageiro....eu vou  
tentar tirar essa bala daí...  
- O QUE? - Replicava o hanyou - ESTA MALUCA?  
- QUIETO! NÃO SE LEVANTE!  
- E POR QUÊ? Perguntava o meio youkai enquanto se levantava  
- SENTA!  
- MALDIÇÃO!!

Inuyasha tentava se levantar do chão mas a garota não deixava. Ela estava em  
cima de suas costas,para prende-lo ao chão, enquanto segurava o braço ferido  
dele. Sua única arma era o rosário. Foi difícil mantê-lo quieto,  
principalmente depois que aquele garoto chegou com a tal pinça.  
- Agora fique quieto Inuyasha! Vou tentar tirar essa bala daí..ela esta um  
pouco funda...

O meio youkai apesar de sentir dor tentou se controlar. Ele sentia aquela  
pinça entrar no seu braço aos poucos,derramando um pouco de seu sangue.  
Muitas pessoas estavam olhando para aquilo tudo. "Como aquele jovem de  
cabelos prateados não se machucou com a bala?" Deveria ser esse o pensamento  
daqueles presentes.  
Kagome retira a bala e enfaixa o braço do youkai. O avião já estava pousando  
e era quase hora do almoço. Todos estavam famintos, principalmente Sota e  
Inuyasha. Resolveram almoçar em um lugar próximo, pois o estomago daqueles  
dois não paravam de chamar pela comida. Kagome já sentia aquele cheiro de  
praia, o sol quente e as pessoas dali. Ela não era uma pessoa que podia  
viajar sempre. Bem, ate saber sobre a herança que seu pai havia lhes  
deixado.  
Ao chegarem no restaurante, perceberam uma enorme fila. Kagome foi com sua  
mãe ao banheiro enquanto o avô, Inuyasha e Sota ficaram na fila. Eles  
estavam mais para o final e Inuyasha e Sota não agüentavam mais esperar para  
comer.  
- Ei garoto...  
- O que foi?  
- Espere aqui...

O hanyou retirou a tessaiga e ameaçou os humanos que estavam na sua frente.  
O avô de Kagome gritava que ele era um ser maligno, ficava louco quando  
tinha fome e iria acabar com todos se não deixassem ele comer. As pessoas  
corriam desesperadas para se esconderem. Algumas fugiram, outras se  
esconderam dentro das latas de lixo e a minoria ficou parada e jogada no  
chão com um crucifixo.  
Sota nunca havia rido tanto em sua vida. Nunca tinha visto como as pessoas  
eram medrosas e de como suas reações eram correu até a porta  
do restaurante onde estava Inuyasha e seu avô. Kagome e sua mãe se  
encontraram com eles logo depois, sentados em uma das melhores mesas. Sota  
se segurou para não rir, mas, sua irmã percebeu que ele escondia algo.  
- Por que será que eu estava no banheiro tive a impressão que ouvi gritos de  
pessoas vindo daqui de fora? E por que o restaurante esta quase vazio?  
Perguntava-se a mãe de Kagome...  
- É por que será...respondia a jovem com um olhar desconfiado para o youkai  
- O QUE FOI? ESTA ACHANDO QUE EU TENHO ALGO A VER COM ISSO KAGOME??  
- Não Inuyasha....eu tenho CERTEZA que você esta envolvido nisso....  
- Mana, o Inuyasha não teve nada a ver com os gritos.....é que passou um  
ator muito famoso aqui na frente e ai as garotas gritavam....  
- Ator famoso é??  
- Ahm.... *glump*...é..  
- Vamos comer!! Interrompia a mãe dos jovens enquanto o garçom colocava os  
pratos à mesa.

O celular da mãe de Kagome tocou. Alguém queria falar com ela sobre o  
Inuyasha. Todos da mesa ficaram olhando para ele, que falou que não poderia  
falar com ela por causa de suas orelhas. Dado o recado, a conversa no  
telefone continua...  
- Irmã, você disse alguma coisa sobre orelhas?  
- Não foi nada....foi só um amigo da minha filha que esta com dor nas  
orelhas...quem é Inuyasha?Acho que você ligou errado irmã  
- Quem disse que eu estou com dor nas orelhas?grita o youkai.

Kagome puxa Inuyasha pelo rosário, já tampando a boca dele antes que se  
intrometesse mais uma vez. As poucas pessoas do restaurante apenas olhavam  
com graça.  
- Quer ficar quieto Inuyasha?! Deixa minha mãe falar sossegada no  
telefone...  
- Ora sua...hmmmmm...  
- QUIETO!

A mãe da garota passa o celular para ela, pois sua tia queria cumprimentá-la  
antes de vê-la. Kagome pega o aparelho com a sua mãe enquanto com a outra  
ainda segurava a boca do hanyou.  
- Oi tia.....tudo bem e ai?  
- Estou com muitas saudades de você também querida.....aposto que se tornou  
uma jovem muito bonita....e que deve estar atraindo muitos garotos, não é?  
- Eu acho que não tia....  
- Ah! Mas você deve conhecer alguns gatinhos não?  
- É...eu...  
- Vejo que ficou sem jeito....tudo bem, não precisa contar...e como esta o  
Sota?  
- Muito bem também....  
- Bom, como eu estava falando de gatinhos, eu esqueci de contar... comprei  
uma rotweiller muito linda! você não tem medo de cachorros, não é?  
- Acho que não.....já conheço um esquentadinho o suficiente..e até que me  
dou bem com ele.... Dizia a jovem enquanto olhava para o youkai  
- Isso é muito bom....vejo que leva jeito.....mas que raça ele é?  
- Que raça?Bem...eu....espera um pouco......  
- Inuyasha....? Perguntava ela, destampando a boca do hanyou  
- O que foi Kagome...?  
- Que raça de cachorro você é?  
- O QUE? DO QUE ESTA FALANDO??  
- Ele tem as orelhas graciosas de um Akiita! Interferia novamente a mãe da  
garota  
- Eu acho que ele deve ser um pitt-bull ou um pastor alemão branco!!  
Concluía Sota e seu avô  
- MAS O QUE?? ORA SEUS.........

Kagome tampou os lábios dele antes que ele falasse o que não devia.  
- Alô....tia?  
- oi querida...estou aqui...  
- Eu acho que o cachorro era um vira-lata....  
- Eu tive uma vez um vira-lata em casa....ele era meu precioso...bom... é só  
isso querida...mande abraços para sua família....ate logo...  
- Bom ate mais tarde tia!!Tchau  
- Tchau

A jovem solta o youkai que estava furioso com tudo e com todos..  
- QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE VIRA LATA?  
- ORA INUYASHA! Apesar de você ter as orelhas de um Akiita, a ferocidade de  
um pitt-bull e olhares de um pastor alemão, você não tem modos...  
- ORA SUA.....  
- Bom....vamos para casa da tia então........  
- ISSO MANA!!

Eles resolvem alugar um carro para poderem estar livres para conhecerem a  
praia e outras regiões próximas. Logo eles chegam na casa que eles teriam  
para um mês de férias. Ela era enorme, cheia de trepadeiras nos portões, um  
quintal magnífico e tinha três andares. Tocaram a campainha e logo foram  
entrando......

***************************************************************

A chegada(parte 1)

O portão estava apenas encostado, então estacionaram o automóvel dentro da  
casa. Sota, ansioso, correu em direção a porta, porém estava trancada e o  
pequeno humano acabou batendo a cara. Kagome não agüentou e começou a rir  
junto com sua mãe. Seu avô e Inuyasha apenas ficaram olhando para o  
pequenino, o qual estava com a marca da porta em seu rosto. A casa estava  
toda fechada. Todos estavam impacientes, sobretudo o celular tocou  
novamente. Era a tia de Kagome. Dessa vez a própria jovem atende, já que sua  
mãe enquanto sua mãe tentava arrombar a porta....  
- Alo?  
- Kagome?É você querida?  
- Tia? Nós já chegamos na casa, ela estava com o portão encostado mas a casa  
esta trancada....  
- É sobre isso que eu quero falar...eu esqueci de avisar que estou com a  
chave....estou indo pegar minha filha na casa de uma amiga minha que esta  
cuidando dela...acho que chego ai no máximo em uma hora...  
- U-uma hora?  
- Sim, é porque essa região onde estou está muito engarrafada.....enquanto  
isso porque vocês não vão conhecer a praia?Quando chegar ai eu já deixo a  
casa aberta para vocês...  
- Ta bom então....ate logo tia....  
- Tchau querida...

Todos vão em direção a praia, a qual ficava algumas quadras abaixo. Por  
sorte todos, exceto Inuyasha, estavam com roupa de banho por baixo. Ele  
apenas ficou sem camisa. Kagome e sua mãe estavam de biquíni, seu avô e seu  
irmão apenas de calção. A garota nunca havia notado como aquela areia branca  
era tão macia, seus pés afundavam nela. Caminhava aproveitando o sol em seu  
rosto. Inuyasha e Sota estavam na beira do mar, molhando seus pés com as  
pequenas ondas que se quebravam. A jovem correu até eles com um enorme  
sorriso. Porém, não durou muito ao perceber que três garotas estavam olhando  
para ela. Uma delas era morena de olhos verdes e as outras duas eram loiras  
de olhos azuis. Elas vinham em sua direção com desprezo...  
- Oi bonitinho....qual é o seu nome?

A mais nova foi logo abraçando o youkai por trás. Ele não entendia direito o  
que se passava, mas pelos olhares de Kagome significava encrenca.  
- E então...qual é o seu nome?  
- I-Inuyasha.....  
- Você parece bem diferente dos outros garotos...seria seus olhos? Eles são  
lindos.....

A morena se acariciava de leve o rosto do youkai. Kagome estava para  
estourar. Ela não estava suportando ver aquilo. Cruzou os braços e encarou o  
hanyou. Alguma hora ele iria notar seu olhar gelado....  
*Glump*.....K-kagome.....  
- VAMOS INUYASHA!! Minha mãe esta esperando a gente.....

Kagome o puxava com força pelo braço, fazendo-o ser largado pelas garotas  
extrovertidas. Seu avô havia achado um lugar tranqüilo para deitar ao sol.  
Kagome deitou em cima de uma esteira ao lado de sua mãe, a qual estava se  
bronzeando. Inuyasha e o avô da jovem preferiram descansar em baixo de uma  
tenda que estava estendida enquanto Sota brincava na areia. Kagome sentiu  
uma sombra sobre ela. Eram aquelas garotas novamente. Porem, dessa vez  
queriam falar com a jovem pessoalmente.  
- EI! Qual é a tua garota? Perguntava uma das loiras  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Por que puxou o bonitinho para longe da gente? Replicava a outra  
- Bonitinho?Estão falando do....  
- Isso mesmo...Concluiu a jovem morena

- Seria uma boa hora para ele ser grosso...  
- Disse alguma coisa garota?  
- Não nada! Respondia a jovem com tom afirmado

Inuyasha sente o cheiro daquelas jovens e se levanta, caminhando até elas.  
Pareciam felizes em vê-lo e logo ficaram em pé para cumprimentá-lo. Foram  
totalmente ignoradas por ele. O hanyou se sentou ao lado de Kagome. A garota  
estava aliviada por saber que ele não havia se interessado por nenhuma delas  
e um delicado sorriso saiu em seu rosto. Seu irmãozinho correu em direção  
aos dois, pedindo para Kagome cuidar dos óculos escuros que ele havia pego  
emprestado dela porque ele iria nadar. Ela não resistiu e colocou os óculos  
no rosto do youkai. Estava parecendo um humano comum e ainda por cima estava  
um graça com aqueles óculos. Sota e Kagome apenas o olhavam impressionados.  
- Inuyasha...  
- O que foi garoto?  
- Esses óculos ficaram demais em você!! Gritava o pequeno humano  
- você esta um gracinha - respondia Kagome

Ele corou. Não tinha o que responder ao ver ela sorrir daquele jeito tão  
amável. Discretamente o youkai sorriu por vê-la feliz, mesmo que fosse  
naquela situação tão constrangedora.  
Algumas horas haviam se passado e resolveram voltar. A casa estava  
finalmente aberta. Finalmente eles poderiam entrar e conhecer o tesouro que  
seu familiar deixou de herança. Logo que entraram ficaram boquiabertos. A  
sala era imensa e decorativa. Havia enormes quadros pendurados, uma enorme  
televisão com cabo e sem mencionar a grande coleção de CDs. Então vasculharam a  
casa inteira, nunca haviam visto um lugar tão grande. Sota puxou Inuyasha  
para conhecer os outros andares. No segundo andar tinha dois imensos quartos  
de solteiro com duas camas em cada um. Também tinha um banheiro e o salão de  
jogos, o qual possuía fliperamas, brinquedos, sinuca e um enorme piano preto  
de cauda. No terceiro andar haviam mais dois quartos, porém um deles era de  
casal e muito luxuoso. Ao lado desse, tinha um pequeno escritório que dava  
direto para uma sacada a qual tinha vista para o mar.  
Os dois desceram e foram até o quintal. Era muito florido e coberto de  
trepadeiras nas paredes. Também entraram duas salas. Cada uma era um tipo de  
sauna, a seca e a úmida. Ao lado viram uma piscina e uma ultima porta. Ela  
levava ate uma área de musculação. Tinha tudo que era aparelho, ate esteiras  
e bicicletas.  
Todos se reuniram novamente e decidiram lanchar. Mas primeiro ligaram para a  
tia de Kagome, para saber em que região da casa ela estava.  
- Alo tia??Aqui é a Kagome....  
- Oi querida....tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Onde você esta?  
- Saindo da casa da minha amiga agora.....por que?  
- Você não abriu a casa?  
- Desculpe querida, mas vou demorar um pouco para chegar ai...  
- Mas então como será que nos entramos?  
- Ah? Vocês entraram? Então meu marido deve ter chego antes! Ele deve ter  
uma copia da chave da casa... Bom, qualquer coisa me ligue...... Tchau...

Depois da conversa, ela e sua mãe começam a procurar pelo tio de Kagome.  
Algumas horas depois o encontram em um dos quartos.  
- Tio Bennet!!  
- Kagome!? A quanto tempo!!Como você cresceu....onde estão todos?  
- Eles estão descansando agora..... interferia a mãe da garota com um belo  
sorriso.

Após os abraços eles desceram, viram Sota e Inuyasha descansando no sofá e o  
avô de Kagome dormindo com a cabeça na mesa.  
- Eles nunca mudam.... concluía Kagome com um pequeno sorriso

A jovem e sua mãe ouviram um som vindo de fora. Era uma buzina. Correram lá  
para fora e viram alguém no portão.....

A chegada(parte 2)

Enfim a tia de Kagome havia chegado. Todos estavam ansiosos para vê-la  
novamente. Ela estacionou o automóvel lá dentro e saiu com sua filha e uma  
cachorra. Depois de se cumprimentarem foram acordar os outros. Porém, para a  
surpresa de Kagome, Sota e Inuyasha já estavam acordados. O hanyou havia  
sentido o cheiro daquela mulher se aproximando e por algum motivo despertou.  
O pequeno humano correu para abraçar sua ente querida, a qual não via há  
muito tempo.  
- Tia Ayka! Você veio!  
- Sota! Como você cresceu!!  
- Eu sei!O tio Bennet disse a mesma coisa! Respondia o garoto com um enorme  
sorriso- De quem é essa cachorra?  
- É minha.... ela tem apenas quatro anos e se chama Laika mas, cuidado, ela  
não é acostumada com humanos...  
- E por que?  
- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Eu a comprei da amiga da minha prima que não  
podia mais cuidar dela. E não tem um veterinário por perto para fazer uma  
revisão...  
- Ah! Mas eu achei ela uma graça! Interferia Kagome enquanto olhava para a  
cachorra que não parava de latir, tentado avançar na jovem.

Laika percebe a presença de Inuyasha. Ele estava sentado no chão com as  
pernas cruzadas. Os dois ficaram se olhando e a cachorrinha se aproximou  
dele. Ela continuava andando e sua dona estava preocupada com o hanyou,  
achando que ele iria se machucar.  
- Ei garoto!! Cuidado, ela não gosta muito de humanos e....o que???como é  
possível?

A pequenina estava deitada ao lado do youkai com a cabeça em sua perna. Ele a  
acariciava fazendo-a dormir aos poucos. Talvez ela tivesse sentido que o  
hanyou não era como os outros seres que a cercavam.  
Ayka estava impressionada. Nunca ninguém além dela havia conseguido chegar  
tão perto de Laika. E os que chegaram não saiam sem ao menos estar  
machucados.  
- C-como c-conseguiu isso?  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Ninguém nunca chegou tão perto dela sem se machucar.....mas dessa vez foi  
ela quem chegou ate alguém...  
- Diria que foi instinto...  
- Instinto....?

A conversa foi interrompida por uma voz suave e delicada. Ela vinha correndo  
em direção aos dois com muita felicidade e pureza. Estava acompanhada com  
Sota e Kagome..  
- Mamãe...!!Mamãe!!  
- Oi Megumi, o que foi?A desculpem.....essa aqui é minha filhinha de oito  
anos, Megumi...  
- Ela é uma graça! E é a sua cara tia! Respondia Kagome com um delicado  
sorriso  
- Obrigada querida! É muito gentil!

Anoiteceu e Inuyasha foi tomar banho. Apesar de algumas explicações de  
Kagome ainda se batia com aquelas bugigangas modernas. Depois do banho, se  
enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro. Porem havia esquecido de pegar o boné  
em cima da pia e Megumi se comoveu-se aos ver aquele par de orelhas. O  
hanyou apenas a olhou assustado sabendo qual seria a reação da garota. Sim,  
ela iria chorar muito alto e por isso ele tampou a boca dela com uma das  
mãos.  
- Quietinha!  
- *Nhac*  
- SUA FEDELHA! POR QUE ME MORDEU? Reclamava o hanyou enquanto olhava sua mão  
marcada pelos dentes da menina.  
- SEU BOBO!  
- ORA SUA...  
- S-se você me xingar, eu vou....eu vou.....  
- você vai o que? Não passa de um filhote de humano inútil....  
- MAMÃE! BUÁÁÁÁÁ....  
- CALA A BOCA.....SE A KAGOME SOUBER DISSO...dizia o yokai enquanto tampava  
a boca da garotinha novamente e soltando-a no chão.  
- O que é que eu não posso saber Inuyasha?  
- K-Kagome?? Perguntava ele virando-se para trás.  
- O que você esta fazendo com a Megumi? Replicava a jovem ficando corada ao  
ver o youkai de toalha  
- N-nada....  
- Ele foi mau comigooo!!BUÁÁÁÁ...

A garotinha corria para os braços de Kagome. A menininha chorava pela mãe  
mas ela não estava em casa. A colegial apenas olhava para o youkai furiosa.  
Ele sentia que não iria se dar bem com a garota daquele jeito. Tentou sair  
de fininho enquanto ela tentava fazer a pequena humana se acalmar mas ela o  
segurou pela toalha, quase deixando-a cair. Inuyasha estava de costas para  
ela, tentando não rever aqueles olhares furiosos. Tinha certeza que ela  
usaria o Kotodama, mas até agora ela não havia feito nada. Kagome se  
levantou e caminhou até ficar ao lado dele. Puxou-o com brutalidade por uma  
de suas orelhas até que doessem.  
- K-KAGOME! ME SOLTA! ISSO TA COMECANDO A DOER!  
- E QUEM TE DISSE QUE ESSA NÃO É A MINHA INTENÇÃO? ESTAVA PRECISANDO DE UNS PUXÕES DE ORELHA...  
- KAGOME SUA TONTA!

Não adiantava. Cada reclamação dele fazia com que ela fizesse doer mais.  
Megumi a acompanhava e apesar de tudo estava com pena daquele garoto que  
tinha orelhas de cachorro. Kagome o levou até um dos quarto e o empurrou  
para dentro dele.  
- ESPERO QUE VOCÊ PARE DE ALIMENTAR ESSE SEU ORGULHO...AFINAL VOCÊ NÃO É UM YOKAI COMPLETO NÃO É? É UMA COISA IMPOSSIVEL PARA VOCE REALIZAR PORQUE VOCE É UM IDIOTA! Por que não chamei o Shippou para vir comigo? Seria bem  
melhor.....mas não.....eu fui tonta o bastante para chamar você!  
- Kagome...

Ela se retirou com fúria do local sem ouvir o sussurro do youkai. Megumi não  
sabia o que fazer. Ela olhou para o hanyou e viu um olhar de decepção vindo  
dele.  
"Eu acabei com as férias dela....talvez se eu não atrapalhar mais ela...."  
- Cachorro?  
- Hum? O que foi garotinha?  
- Você....essas orelhas são de cachorro??  
- Ah....sim...olha....m-me d-desculpe por ter feito aquilo com você....  
- Hum....só com uma condição.....  
- Condição?  
- É....se você deixar eu pegar nessas suas orelhinhas....  
- Feh!

A garotinha subiu na cama e massageou aquelas orelhas delicadas do youkai.  
Ele não gostou da idéia dela ficar fazendo isso mas talvez pudesse ser o  
único modo de se desculpar com Kagome. Finalmente a jovenzinha sai do quarto  
e Inuyasha pode se vestir. Ele dormiria no mesmo quarto de Sota enquanto  
Kagome junto com sua mãe. Seu avo e seu tio no outro quarto e Megumi e Ayka  
no dormitório de casal.  
A colegial estava ajudando sua mãe e sua tia a colocar a mesa para o jantar.  
Ela sentia um aperto no peito por dizer o que não devia.  
Todos foram jantar, exceto Inuyasha. A jovem se sentia culpada e foi até o  
quarto chamá-lo para comer. Ele se encontrava sentado na janela observando  
as estrelas. Estava muito distraído para sentir o cheiro da jovem. Ela se  
aproximou e comoveu-se ao ver o olhar decepcionado do youkai. Nunca o havia  
visto daquele jeito. Com certeza estava pensando nas palavras que a jovem  
disse para ele ou de como virou a cara sem deixá-lo explicar.  
- Hum...Kagome..há quanto tempo você esta ai?  
- O suficiente para perceber que eu errei também...Megumi me contou que  
vocês se desculparam...

- Olha, me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse...eu estava muito nervosa e...  
- Talvez você tenha razão...  
- Ãh?  
- Talvez fosse melhor se Shippou estivesse aqui...assim eu não te incomodaria  
tanto...eu acabei com as suas férias Kagome...talvez eu também nem consiga  
me tornar um youkai completo pois não sei se vou morrer na luta com Naraku..  
- Inuyasha..." eu quebrei o orgulho dele..."  
- Eu sinto muito...

O hanyou se retirou de cabeça baixa para fora do quarto sem dizer nada.  
Kagome foi atrás dele mas nada o animava. Achou que aquilo poderia ser  
passageiro porem não foi. Ele não comia há quase dois dias. Seu estômago  
pedia comida, mas o youkai recusava comer. A garota se cansou de se vê-lo  
torturar e resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Preparou algumas quantias de comida  
e correu procurá-lo. Estava em cima de uma árvore no quintal.  
- Inuyasha?  
- O que foi?  
- Vem comer....eu trouxe um pouco do jantar de ontem para você....  
- Não quero...* roooooonc  
- Ora!!Como não quer? você não come a quase dois dias...  
- Feh!  
- SENTA!

Sem esperar Kagome virou o youkai de barriga para cima e o olhou  
sarcasticamente. Inuyasha estava meio assustado, sabia que ela estava  
planejando alguma coisa para ele. A jovem o prendeu no chão da mesma fora  
que fez no avião. Estava com uma colher, macarrão instantâneo e outras  
guloseimas do seu lado.  
- KAGOME SUA TONTA! O QUE ESTA PLANEJANDDO EM FAZER?  
- QUIETO!  
- ORA SUA.....hmmmm  
- COMA TUDO! E se cuspir em mim você vai ver...

Kagome não deixava o youkai reclamar enfiando comida em sua boca. Ele engolia  
a força pois não conseguia falar e se falava, era macarrão na certa. Não  
queria brigar com ela mas se desculpar daquele jeito era constrangedor.  
- KAGOME!!EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS....isso está ficando ridículo!  
- COME....  
- MEU ESTOMAGO ESTA DOENDO!  
- NÃO QUERO SABER! É POR MINHA CAUSA QUE VOCE NÃO ESTAVA COMENDO ENTAO SOU EU É QUEM VOU TE ALIMENTAR ATÉ VOCÊ SE SENTIR MELHOR...  
- FEH! EU NÃO PRECISO QUE UMA HUMANA COMO VOCÊ CUIDE DE MIM...  
- NÃO SEJA GROSSO!

Kagome percebeu que ele não estava mentindo sobre a dor de estômago então  
observava tudo o que se passava entre aqueles dois e chamou-os.  
Pediu para que Inuyasha deitasse de bruço na cama sem camisa,enquanto Kagome  
apenas precisava observar.  
- Querida....preste atenção pois quero que você continue o serviço para mim...  
- Do que você esta falando?  
- Eu sou massagista e medica....vou tentar relaxar o corpo de seu amigo..  
- E p-por q-que eu tenho que continuar?  
- Porque daqui a pouco eu tenho que atender um paciente que esta muito mal e  
esse processo não pode ser de qualquer jeito...  
- E-ELA V-VAI TER QUE FICAR PEGANDO EM MIM? Replicava o youkai  
- Quieto e relaxe....isso sou eu quem vou resolver.....  
- É mas o corpo é meu...  
- Quieto!

Tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome estavam constrangidos. Ayka começou a  
massageá-lo pelas fortes pernas do youkai. Depois repetiu o processo em suas  
costas, aonde conseguiu achar seu ponto fraco. Ele já não sentia mais a dor  
de estômago de antes e estava totalmente relaxado. Seus olhos começaram a  
pesar e acabou cochilando. Sem que percebesse, Ayka já havia saído e Kagome  
estava a substituindo. No começo sentiu um desconforto, mas logo notou que a  
garota estava usando suas mãos mais leves e delicadas. Queria que aquilo  
nunca acabasse. A pessoa que tanto amava estava ao seu lado apertando suas  
costas com aquelas afetuosas mãos.  
- Kagome....sussurrava o hanyou  
- O que foi Inuyasha?  
- Suas mãos....elas são tão leves e delicadas....

A colegial ficou sem jeito. Não tinha palavras. Era raro escutar elogios de Inuyasha. Sota apareceu e viu sua irmã massageando um garoto. Estava muito assustado. Não tinha reação alguma.  
- MANA! VOCE ESTA MASSAGEANDO O IRMÃO-CAACHORRO?  
- QUIETO! Eu acabei de fazê-lo dormir!

- Se a mamãe souber disso....  
- Ora! Pare com isso!  
- Kagome...sussurrava novamente o youkai  
- Viu o que você fez? Você acordou ele!  
- Você tem um cheiro tão bom...nem Kikyou tem um cheiro como o seu....

Os dois irmão apenas ficaram se olhando enquanto ouviam aquelas palavras. Kagome estava corada e sem jeito. Ela continuava a massagear suas costas por mais que suas mãos estivessem um pouco cansadas. Algo fazia com que ela continuasse. Talvez tivesse sido as belas palavras de Inuyasha ou talvez fosse para demonstrar seu amor por ele. Nem ela sabia ao certo. Ela virou o corpo do youkai para continuar seu trabalho. Passava suas delicadas mãos pelo tórax, pelo abdômen e em seu peito. Sentia-se bem por deixá-lo relaxado, mas  
estava sem energia. Já estava tarde e seu corpo não agüentava mais, acabou dormindo com as mãos em seu abdômen e com sua leve cabeça sobre o peito definido do youkai.  
Amanheceu um dia lindo. Inuyasha acordou aos poucos com os raios passando em  
seus prateados cabelos até seus delicados olhos, os quais estavam fechados.  
Logo viu Kagome deitada nele. Não sabia se a deixava ali ou se a levava para  
o quarto. Ficou ali a observando por algum tempo até o momento em que ela  
despertou também. Percebeu a situação em que estava e quando se deparou, viu  
aquele youkai a olhando fixamente.  
- POR QUE ME BATEU KAGOME?reclamava o youkai com seu rosto marcado  
- INUYASHA SEU TARADO!  
- O QUE?  
- O QUE ANDOU FAZENDO COMIGO A NOITE?

- D-DO QUE ESTA FALANDO?  
- ORA! NÃO SE FAÇA DE SANTO....  
- SUA TONTA! FOI VOCE QUEM DORMIU EM CIMA DE MIM!

O silencio surgiu. Nenhum dos dois falava alguma coisa. Apenas ouviram a voz  
da mãe de Kagome chamando-os para tomar café. Ayka havia voltado pela  
madrugada. Mas por alguma razão ela e Inuyasha se olhavam profundamente.  
Parecia que eles já haviam se visto em algum lugar. Talvez estivessem se  
confundindo com algum outro humano ou coisa parecida. Todos na mesa  
observavam os dois. Ninguém estava entendendo o que poderia estar se  
passando na cabeça daquele youkai e daquela humana. Enfim o emudecer se rompe  
com os latidos de Laika. Haviam esquecido de dar o café da pobre coitada.  
Ate os ratos comiam melhor. Certo, sem exageros, não haviam ratos naquela  
casa mas como poderiam esquecer da nobre Laika?  
Ela recusou a comida e correu até a mesa para pegar o primeiro prato de  
cereais que visse pela frente. Ela era esperta e havia conseguido saborear  
aquelas guloseimas que Sota iria comer. A cachorra satisfeita, volta a  
dormir no tapete ao lado da mesa. O garoto emburra, mas alguém lhe da o seu  
café.......era sua mã deixando de comer para satisfazer seu pequeno  
pupilo. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver aquele prato cheio. Agradeceu e logo foi  
comer.....  
Eles marcaram que depois do almoço iriam passear pela praia. Inuyasha e  
Kagome não tinham idéia do que fazer antes disso, então Ayka os convidou  
para uma caminhada ate o morro no final da costa. Eles aceitaram. Estavam  
caminhando até se encontrarem novamente com aquelas garotas do outro dia.  
Elas arregalaram os olhos ao verem que Inuyasha ainda não dava bola para  
elas para apreciar Kagome. Não entendiam como um cara tão maravilhoso  
poderia admirar uma garota como ela. Essa é uma pergunta que apenas o  
Inuyasha poderá responder...

***************************************************************

Desafios demoníacos

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou cedo e desceu as escadas, passando pelos  
corredores. Porém percebeu que nem sua tia, nem Laika e nem Inuyasha estavam  
na casa. Continuou andando pelo corredor da sala até que encontrou sua mãe,  
a qual estava na cozinha preparando o café. Ela contou que os três saiam  
toda manhã bem cedo. Não sabia para onde eles iam mas, sempre voltavam na  
hora do almoço.  
A jovem humana acompanhada de um amigo e sua mascote caminhava com cadência  
pelos blocos de cimento os quais levavam até a praia. O silencio os  
contornava até uma pequena pausa em frente a uma lanchonete.  
- Que tal almoçarmos?  
- Feh!  
- Vou entender isso como um sim...

Os jovens se sentam em uma das mesas do lado de fora. O hanyou resolveu  
comer alguma coisa, pois estava muito quente e ele não estava se alimentando  
como deveria.  
Preferiram pedir um prato completo para cada um antes de voltarem a se  
exercitar. Novamente os dois se entreolharam constantemente, pelo menos até  
o mesmo momento em que o barman chegou carregado de iguarias. O youkai  
levantou com fúria, derrubando todos os pratos em cima do nobre homem, o  
qual já se encontrava todo sórdido no chão. A jovem a qual o acompanhava,  
ajudou-o a ficar em pé.  
Inuyasha havia voltado para casa, onde encontrou Kagome e aqueles outros  
humanos. O púbere não sabia o que a tia dela queria com ele mas com certeza  
seria algo muito importante para ambos  
Um breve período se passa e Ayka esta reunida com sua família. Nem ela e nem  
o hanyou tinham se quer comentado sofre o conflito na lanchonete, porem,  
nenhum dos dois se falava. Também não podia-se prever por quanto tempo  
aquilo duraria. Kagome realmente estava confusa, mas decidiu literalmente,  
dar puxões de orelha naqueles dois, apesar de que o youkai era mais forte e  
sua tia também era sua amiga.  
- KAGOME, POR QUE FEZ ISSO??  
- VOCÊ INSISTE INUYASHA! EM MENOS DE UMA SEMANA, ESSA É A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LHE FAÇO ISSO!  
- ORA SUA...

Kagome não ligou para as ultimas palavras que o hanyou estava prestes a  
declarar, então foi conversar com sua tia. Mais um tempo se passou e os dois  
se acertaram suas diferenças. Apesar de que ainda se olhavam da mesma forma.  
No dia seguinte as mulheres do domicílio resolveram fazer compras, deixando  
os homens sozinhos em casa. Sota levou Inuyasha para se divertir na sala dos  
jogos enquanto o avô do pequeno cochilava. Algumas horas se passaram, já  
estava quase na hora do almoço e elas ainda não tinham voltado. Então  
Inuyasha deliberou fazer musculação naquela salinha arejada do quintal. O  
pequeno humano apenas o seguia, pois não queria ficar contando quantas  
bolinhas de baba seu avô estourava com a boca enquanto dormia. O jovem  
hanyou não estava usando muita sua força e já estava quase quebrando alguns  
aparelhos do local. Isso o deixava um pouco irritado porém conseguiu se  
controlar.  
Uma sombra surgiu por trás do pequeno humano o qual estava ao lado do youkai  
que se exercitava. Sim, era o avô de Kagome prestando atenção na força  
física e espiritual do jovem. Nunca havia sentido tanta energia em um ser  
vivo antes. Aquilo havia o deixado realmente deslumbrado.  
- Finalmente acordou vovô! Gritava Sota com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.  
- Feh! Já estava pensando em te enterrar velhote....concluía Inuyasha  
- Inuyasha.....  
- O que foi velhote?  
- Eu te desafio!  
- ãh? Onde quer chegar?  
- Eu o desafio para uma maratona de desafios!!  
- Bah! E por que deveria perder meu tempo com desafios ridículos como os dos humanos?  
- Por que se não pode ser considerado perdedor.....  
- Feh!

Após muita conversa, Inuyasha resolve aceitar os tais desafios feitos por  
aquele humano. O primeiro desafio seria o jogo de palavras. Um deles  
começaria com uma palavra e o outro teria que dizer o que lhe vem na cabeça  
sobre tal coisa e quem desistisse ou não tivesse mais idéias perdia. O avô  
de Kagome resolveu começar.  
- pessoas  
- inúteis  
- lixo  
- fedido  
- gambá  
- idiota  
- youkai  
- fortes  
- amor  
- kag...

O youkai parou e se calou. Quase havia revelado seus sentimentos para um  
parente de quem ele realmente amava. O hanyou o encarou temporariamente até  
se levantar e sair. Aquele velhote gritava que ele iria perder, mas seu  
oponente não deu a mínima.  
Muitos desafios se passaram e finalmente eles estavam no ultimo: xadrez.  
Como um youkai, criatura da era de guerras poderia ganhar de um velho atual?  
Seria possível?  
- XEQUE MATE!  
- Vovô! Como pode perder desse jeito? O irmão cachorro ganhou duas vezes  
seguidas de você, sem qualquer esforço!  
- EU QUERO REVANCHE!

O avô do garotinho estava perdendo feio para um youkai o qual nunca havia  
jogado com aquelas peças estranhas. Não entendia como estava acontecendo  
aquilo de forma tão severa.  
Sem que percebessem havia anoitecido e as garotas estavam entrando dentro de  
casa. Kagome se surpreendeu ao ver Inuyasha jogando xadrez. A jovem deixou  
um sorriso escapar. Percebeu que os dois estavam distraídos, por isso se  
aproximou lentamente.  
O hanyou sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro, olhou para trás e lá estava ela.  
- MANA! MANA!  
- Sota, o que foi?  
- O irmão cachorro...ele ganhou do vovô quatro vezes seguidas até agora...  
- S-Sério? Ei Inuyasha....  
- Hum?  
- Duvido que você me vença! Sou campeã de xadrez na minha sala!  
- Feh!  
- ORA SEU.....esta com medo de perder é??  
- perder para uma humana? Só pode estar brincando...  
- ENTÃO PROVE!

Kagome tomou o lugar de seu avô e se preparou para apostar. Estava confiante  
como seu adversário. O jogo começou com a vantagem no lado da jovem. Após  
minutos, a jogada inverteu. Inuyasha estava ganhando. Mas como? Sim, ele  
conseguiu vencer a colegial a qual ficou indignada.  
- INUYASHA! COMO É POSSÍVEL?  
- FEH! E não é obvio?Eu usei as regras como se fosse as utilizá-las em uma  
batalha....percebendo todas as formas em que você poderia acabar com meus  
soldados...  
- Nunca tinha pensando dessa maneira.....  
- Os humanos são tão lerdos para certas coisas....e inúteis sem exceções....  
-INUYASHA! SENTA!  
- C-CACTOS!  
- Cactos? Normalmente você diria "maldição".  
- NÃO É ISSO SUA TONTA!

Sim, o youkai havia espinhos de cactos em suas costas, mas como? Ele olhou  
para trás e notou que Megumi escondia alguma coisa atrás de suas costas.  
Percebeu então quem era a culpada. Aquela garotinha a qual parecia ser  
inocente, na verdade era uma pequena encrenqueira e com certeza não havia  
ido muito com a cara de Inuyasha......  
O hanyou se levantou e viu suas costas todas arranhadas pelos espinhos os  
quais alguns ainda estavam tocando em sua pele. Kagome o puxou pelo braço  
até o quarto para que não arranja-se mais problemas.  
Estava ficando tarde e o youkai já estava indo dormir até que observou um  
vulto na porta de seu quarto. O ser o chamava. Inuyasha se preparou para  
atacar mas logo viu seu rosto na claridade.....

***************************************************************

Revelações da antiga adolescência

Sim, era Ayka, a tia de Kagome. Ela estava sorrindo mas não fazia o youkai  
entender o porque.  
- Inuyasha...  
- O que você quer?  
- Estava com saudades de você!  
- Estava com saudades? Ora não seja boba! Nós nem nos conhecemos!  
- Dá para ver que você não se lembra de mim....  
- O que quer dizer?

A humana ficou em silencio, apenas esperando e tendo a esperança de ver o  
youkai se lembrar de algo. Foi em vão. O hanyou notou que o cheiro daquela  
humana não lhe era estranho. De algum lugar também parecia já ter visto  
aquele rosto. Ele se perguntava de onde, no entanto não se lembrava.  
Aos poucos Sota foi acordando com a conversa que ouvia. Ele olhava sonolento  
para os dois os quais ainda não tinham ido dormir. O pequeno humano percebe  
que Inuyasha notou sua presença, então aos poucos se levanta, correndo ir  
chamar sua irmã, mas dizendo que iria tomar água. Kagome acordava aos poucos  
e foi escutar a conversa por trás da porta por legítima curiosidade...  
- O quis dizer com "não se lembra mais de mim?"  
- Foi há tanto tempo.....você cresceu muito...Lembro-me do dia em que nos  
vimos....estava na casa do papai, em frente a arvore sagrada....  
- Você era aquela pirralhinha com quem eu me encontrei?  
- Exatamente...

Inuyasha conseguiu recordar. Quando pequeno havia fugido de alguns youkais  
pela floresta dele e acabou tropeçando e caindo no poço, indo direto para a  
era atual. Conheceu aquela humana quando passava pela arvore sagrada  
procurando por ajuda. Agora tudo estava nítido para ele.  
Kagome se surpreendeu com tudo aquilo. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça o  
conceito de que seu amado e de que sua tia se conheciam há muito tempo.  
O silencio correu pela casa por alguns minutos até a jovem resolver entrar  
no quarto. Sua tia falava que queria lhe contar algo muito importante.  
Talvez fosse o que ela tivesse ouvido ou talvez não. A colegial fitava para  
o jovem o qual fazia o mesmo. Os quatro conversaram durante a noite e  
acabaram indo dormir muito tarde.  
No dia seguinte Inuyasha, Ayka e Laika estavam se levantando para mais uma  
longa caminhada. Porém dessa vez Kagome acorda com os passos deles pelos  
corredores. Se espreguiçou e foi lavar o rosto. Chegando ao banheiro se  
esbarrou com Inuyasha. Ele estava apenas de calças como nos outros dias. E  
toda vez que ela o via, contemplava aquele corpo e aquele mesmo rosto de  
quem tanto queria. Ela estava com sua face encostado no peito do youkai.  
Sentia aquela pele lisa e suave tocando em seu rosto. Mas ele estava com  
algo no rosto, era uma espécie de creme, parecia um cão raivoso com aquilo.  
O hanyou não estava com raiva e sim se barbeando(?!) Inuyasha dizia que  
estava crescendo umas coisas esquisitas em seu rosto e Ayka havia o  
aconselhado a se barbear, apesar de não aparecer nada.  
- Eu vou com vocês!  
- Do que esta falando Kagome?  
- Eu quero caminhar com vocês...

Inuyasha deixou ela ir. O passeio foi mas demorado do que os outros dias e  
por isso resolveram passar o dia na praia, recebendo o valoroso calor do sol  
e aquelas gotas límpidas as quais vinham do grande oceano. O youkai relaxou  
ao lado da jovem, a qual se encontrava descansando abaixo do forte sol que  
fazia. O meio youkai colocou os óculos escuros e ficou conversando com sua  
amada. Ela não tirava o sorriso de seu rosto o que fazia Inuyasha corar aos  
poucos.  
Sua tia chegou no local onde eles permaneciam, trazendo consigo alguns  
quitutes. Eles lancharam ali mesmo antes de irem almoçar. Só queriam tapear  
o estômago antes de continuarem a se exercitar.  
Kagome olhou novamente para o meio youkai. Não conseguia parar de admirá-lo.  
Seu corpo magnífico, seus olhos penetrantes e sua face perfeita. Seu rosto  
corava ao notar que ele estava a observando atentamente. Perguntava-lhe o  
porque daquela expressão em seu rosto e de seus olhos brilharem tanto. A  
jovem não respondeu. Estava avermelhada como um tomate.  
Uma hora havia se passado e concordaram em ir almoçar. Foram a um  
restaurante onde serviam frutos do mar. Inuyasha se entupia de camarão e  
casquinha de siri, enquanto sua tia saboreava um linguado. Kagome comeu um  
pouco de tudo mas estava mais satisfeita por ver aquele youkai sério sorrir.  
Novamente o admirava, era desusado ver aquele ele ser daquele jeito. Aquilo  
valia ouro para a jovem, era o necessário para deixá-la orgulhosa.  
Eles esperaram a comida fazer feito para voltarem a caminhar. A garçonete  
veio em direção à mesa deles, olhando fixamente para o youkai. Kagome  
percebeu que ela estava admirando ele, ficou quieta mas enciumada. Tentava  
conter sua raiva sobre aquela garota assanhada mas não agüentaria por muito  
mais tempo.  
- Oi, o gatinho vai querer alguma coisa??  
- Hã?  
- É com você mesmo gatinho...  
- Eh..eu acho que quero uma água....  
- O gatinho esta com sede não é? Volto em um instante....

Kagome não suportou. Estava pasma com aquilo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa  
antes que fosse tarde de mais. Já não tinha que agüentar a morta viva da  
Kikyou, aquelas garotas da praia e agora a garçonete?  
A moça chegou com a garrafa de água e acompanhada de uma amiga. As duas eram  
loiras de olhos azuis, altas e de corpos bem formados. Era de deixar  
qualquer um boquiaberto, ou melhor, quase qualquer um....  
- Oi gatinho...aqui esta sua água!  
- Hã....o-obrigado...  
- você parece ser simpático e gentil...  
- Não conte com isso.... replicava Kagome referindo-se ao "gentil"  
- ORA SUA! O QUE ESTA FALANDO?  
- QUIETO INUYASHA!  
- FEH! E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME FAZER FICAR QUIETO?  
- SEN...  
-* glump...*  
- Vão querer mais alguma coisa? Perguntava a outra garota

Não queriam mais nada ao contrário daquelas duas as quais não tiravam os  
olhos do youkai sem camisa. Seu corpo estava um pouco suado, o que fazia elas  
delirarem mais ainda. O olhavam dos pés a cabeça. Já pensavam em segundas ou  
ate em terceiras intenções. Elas sussurravam entre elas, mas Kagome não  
conseguia escutar, o youkai sim escutava tudo, mas como de costume ignorava,  
porém as olhou de lado ao ouvir um trecho da conversa.  
- Será que ele é o ideal?  
- Com certeza amiga....vai fundo...  
- Eu queria saber se ele é bom em tudo....  
- você esta se referindo a mesma coisa em que eu estou me referindo?  
- é... Se eu não conseguir fazer isso logo vou ficar doida...e agora que encontrei um cara lindo como esse ai....

Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava escutando, puxou-o pelo cabelo fazendo-o  
se aproximar dela. Perguntou a ele sobre aquelas duas insolentes, mas ele ignorou, fingiu que não sabia de nada, o que fez a garota se irritar. Ela o ameaçou castigá-lo com o rosário quando chegassem em casa se ele não contasse tudo em detalhes para ela. O hanyou não teve escolha. Prometeu contar quando voltassem. Estavam indo embora, todos já estavam de pé em frente à mesa. A jovem finalmente conseguiu ouvir a conversa daquelas garçonetes, o que a deixou muito enfurecida. Dava-se para ver a expressão no rosto dela, aquilo arrepiava ate as espinhas ósseas de Inuyasha. A mais velha das garotas, a qual estava mais interessada, se aproximou lentamente do hanyou, olhando-o sedutoramente, até se aproximar e lamber seu pescoço. Inuyasha não estava gostando daquilo, mas não sabia o que fazer exatamente.  
Queria ser rude, porém já havia levado broncas por ser assim. Estava confuso.  
A outra loira chegou por trás dele, o beijando pelo outro lado do pescoço enquanto suas mãos desciam lentamente. Uma delas já se encontrava no traseiro do youkai, enquanto a outra massageava os fortes músculos de suas possantes coxas.  
Kagome partiu para cima de uma daquelas loiras, fazendo com que assim, as duas caíssem no chão. Inuyasha segurou a jovem colegial antes que ela se encrencasse ainda mais.  
- KAGOME!  
- O QUE FOI? ERA AQUILO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA?? ESTAVA PARALISADO!  
- Ah... d-desculpe...eu não sabia o que fazer...não sentia meu corpo...  
- Vamos voltar para casa....

Eles finalmente chegam em casa. Era mais ou menos 14h30 e todos os que estavam lá desde cedo estavam assistindo televisão.  
Ayka e Kagome resolvem descansar um pouco e depois irem para o centro, onde passeavam todos os dias.  
O dia estava nublado e um pouco frio. Era raro ter esse tipo de dia naquela região, mas acontecia. Estava precisando chover um pouco para arejar, afinal, estava muito quente e todos já estavam em casa.  
Inuyasha foi novamente para a sala de musculação. Megumi e Sota brincavam com Laika enquanto seu avô dormia na frente do televisor e o tio de Kagome havia voltado para o Japão, pois suas férias haviam acabado.  
Rapidamente anoiteceu. O céu azul escuro estava sem nuvens e muito menos sem estrelas. A lua estava deslumbrante, seu reflexo nos olhos de quem a admirava a tornava mais bela. Aqueles olhares sinceros e brilhantes a luz daquela esfera amarelada no céu. Aquele que a observava como se sua vida passasse entre as estrelas da noite passada. Sim, era aquele mesmo youkai que um dia disse detestar os pensamentos humanos. Uma sombra surgiu atrás dele.  
Era sua amada Kagome. Pensava se aquele era o momento certo para se declarar.  
- Kagome...  
- O que foi Inuyasha?  
- me desculpe...hoje no restaurante...

- Ah....tudo bem...  
- Lembra quando você me perguntou no avião no que eu estava pensando naquela noite, e eu disse que não era nada?  
- Lembro....  
- Eu estava mentindo...na verdade eu estava pensando no que vai acontecer quando juntarmos todos os fragmentos....cada um ira para o seu canto e nunca mais nos veremos...  
- Inu...yasha...  
- Com certeza você deve estar cansada de ficar indo ao outro mundo...deve estar com saudades de ter uma vida normal e tranqüila....e quando acabarmos nossa missão, é isso que você vai fazer não é? Voltar para essa era e nunca mais poder atravessar o poço...  
- ORA PARE DE DIZER BOBAGENS!  
- O que?  
- EU NUNCA DISSE QUE QUIS TER UMA VIDA NORMAL, PELO MENOS ATÉ TE  
CONHECER....EU PREFIRO ESTAR AO SEU LADO DO QUE TER UMA VIDA MONOTONA!  
Correr perigos, lutar contra youkais...até que eu já estou me acostumando com isso...  
- Kagome...

Inuyasha se aproximou lentamente da face da jovem, estavam muito próximos, seus rostos colados. Kagome estava corando aos poucos, seu corpo estava paralisado e suas mãos não mexiam. O youkai estava ao lado dela, beijando suavemente seu pescoço. A garota sentia uma leve sensação enquanto seu coração batia intensamente. Sentia que o youkai iria tocar em seus lábios juntamente com os dele, estavam muito próximos do grande momento: o beijo.  
Porém foi interrompido pelos chamados de sua mãe, a qual estava na cozinha.  
Kagome acordou e percebeu na situação que estava. Bateu em Inuyasha e correu até onde sua ente querida estava. Nunca havia passado por um situação como aquela, não entendia o porquê ele estava fazendo aquilo se ele amava a Kikyou. O hanyou ficou estirado no chão com sua face marcada pela mão de Kagome. Naquele momento não sentiu raiva nem tristeza. Não sabia o que sentia. Estava se sentindo com um aperto no peito. Achava que ela não gostava dele como ele queria. Achava que ela apenas se preocupava com ele como se preocupava com os outros. Entretanto seus pensamentos foram anulados pelos choros de Megumi. Ela estava na parte da frente da casa ao lado de sua cachorrinha a qual estava estirada no chão. Laika ameaçava qualquer um de chegar perto e logo fez o mesmo com a garotinha. Ela correu para os braços de sua mãe, a qual estava ao lado de Kagome e sua família. Logo chega  
Inuyasha, percebendo a situação. Ele caminhou ate a canina ferida. De certa forma ele foi o único o qual ela deixou se aproximar...  
Todos ficaram surpresos até mesmo Megumi, a qual estava apavorada.  
- Mamãe!! A Laika vai ficar bem não vai??  
- Claro minha filha, claro.... "eu espero que esteja certa....por favor....sobreviva..."  
- Inu..yasha... concluía Kagome, confiando no youkai mesmo sem saber o que ele ia fazer

O hanyou mexia aos poucos no corpo de Laika até encontrar uma ferida profunda, nela também se notava um dente, o qual estava cravado. Pelas observações de Inuyasha era um canino. A cachorrinha chorava pelas dores que sentia, mesmo que os toques do youkai fossem os mais leves possíveis. Ele retira a presa do ferimento, sendo mordido no mesmo instante por Laika, em seu braço direito. Seu braço escorria sangue, o qual pingava no chão, tornando-o vermelho. mas logo outra observação lhe chamou a atenção:  
Laika ainda sentia muita agonia. Então deitou sua cabeça sobre o corpo da jovem canina, concluindo o problema de toda aquela impaciência. Acariciou a cabeça da pequena e se levantou, levando ela pelos braços, indo em direção aos outros, os quais esperavam ansiosos para ouvir suas palavras valiosas.  
Megumi foi a primeira a correr para o youkai, sendo seguida pelos outros humanos.  
- Ela vai ficar bem?ME DIZ QUE ELA VAI FICAR BEM....gritava a pequena humana enquanto se agarrava na calça de Inuyasha, derramando algumas lágrimas em sua veste. Ele a olhava seriamente, com um ar muito pensativo.....

***************************************************************

De cão para cão, o talento do jovem youkai

Todos esperavam intrigados pela réplica do youkai o qual deixava Laika lentamente no chão. Percebeu os olhares preocupantes da pequena humana.  
Kagome se aproximou impaciente de Inuyasha, querendo ouvir logo sua conclusão. O hanyou suspirou fundo, trazendo desespero a todos. Ela parou quando pareceu que ele finalmente iria declarar o problema.  
- Eu...  
- você? Perguntavam aqueles humanos ao mesmo tempo

- Eu...  
- FALA LOGO INUYASHA! Replicava Kagome

- Eu estou morto de fome!  
- COMO PODE PENSAR EM COMIDA EM UMA HORA DESSAS?

O youkai para variar não entende a situação, não parecia estar preocupado com a pequena rotweiller. Virou-se e caminhou até a cozinha. Kagome ficou perplexa com a atitude dele. Odiava quando agia de forma insensível e grosseira. Tinha que dar um trato nele para parar com aquilo. Mas como?  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME? Gritou o youkai se levantando  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- PARE COM ISSO!

Inuyasha não conseguia se livrar da garota. Toda vez que tentava ficar em pé era a mesa coisa. Ela dizia aquela bendita palavra e ele caia com tudo pro chão. Kagome ficou em pé ao seu lado e depois de um tempo se ajoelhou perto do youkai. Esperou ele levantar e tentou retirar sua espada, porém foi em vão. A garota não pensou duas vezes e o prendeu com um par de pergaminhos contra youkais e uma corda. Agora suas mãos estavam imóveis e ele estava sem a Tessaiga.  
- SUA IDIOTA! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO? QUANDO EU ME SOLTAR DAQUI VOCE VAI PAGAR CARO!  
- Eu só vou soltá-lo daí quando aprender a ser mais delicado comigo!  
- O QUE? SUA TONTA! ME DEVOLVER A TESSAIGA!

Ela o ignorou e foi ajudar sua mãe e sua tia, as quais estavam regando o jardim. Megumi se aproximou do youkai, novamente com algo nas mãos. Inuyasha não conseguia ver o que era, mas já sabia que coisa boa não era. A pequena estava com aquele olhar de malandragem nas costas do youkai, o qual ainda não havia se levantado do chão e revelou o que escondia: ervas daninhas.  
- PIRRALHA! O QUE ESTA PRETENDENDO FAZER COM ISSO?

Inuyasha ficou esperando uma resposta mas nada. Aquela garotinha ainda o olhava com os mesmos olhares de antes.  
Kagome ouviu alguns gritos, ela conhecia aquela voz e parecia vir do mesmo local onde havia deixado o youkai. Chegando lá o viu, sua prima, a qual observava o youkai o qual estava do lado de fora da casa. De certa forma, algo havia acontecido por lá e era isso que tentaria descobrir. Megumi a olhava esperando com que não descobrisse nada, porém não adiantou. Kagome caminhou até o meio youkai.  
- Inuyasha?  
- O que foi Kagome? Não vê que eu estou ocupado?  
- Por que esta se coçando nessa árvore?  
- COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU ALIVIE UMA COCEIRA NAS COSTAS COM AS MÃOS  
AMARRADAS? NÃO SEJA TONTA KAGOME!  
- C-coceira?  
- AQUELA PIRRALHA ME PAGA!HUMF!  
- Esta falando da Megumi?  
- DE QUEM MAIS PODERIA SER?

Kagome finalmente consegue acalmar o youkai, deixando com que ela pudesse ver seu muito arranhado. Apesar de não ser problema para Inuyasha, a jovem pegou uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros, levando o youkai para o quarto. Ficou deitado na cama observando aquelas geringonças as quais Kagome tanto tirava da caixa. Estava curioso para saber o que ela ia fazer com tanta coisa até que sentiu um ardido em seu corpo.  
- KAGOME! ISSO ARDE!  
- QUIETO INUYASHA! EU SO ESTOU PASSANDO UM POUCO DE ALCOOL E METIOLATE.

- AHH! PARA COM ISSO, TA ARDENDO!  
- JÁ PEDI PARA VOCE FICAR QUIETO!  
- CALE A BOCA SUA HUMANA ESTÚPIDA!  
- SENTA!

O youkai havia ido de cara no travesseiro, o qual era macio e gelado. Resolveu não reclamar, pois normalmente cairia de cara no chão seco e duro.

Depois de alguns problemas com o álcool e o metiolate, Kagome estava indo para seu quarto dormir, mas alguma coisa segurou seu braço.  
- I-Inuyasha?  
- Kagome.....Cadê a tessaiga?  
- Esta guardada, por quê?  
- POR QUÊ? POR QUE EU A QUERO DE VOLTA!  
- TONTO! PARA QUE VAI QUER A TESSAIGA SE ESTA COM AS MÃOS AMARRADAS? E O QUE IRIA FAZER COM ELA SE EU TE DEVOLVESSE?  
- NÃO SEJA BOBA KAGOME!

Aqueles dois nunca iriam aprender a parar de discutir. Eles se olharam por um tempo sem dizer nada. A jovem liberta o youkai daqueles papeizinhos desenhados, o deixando-o livre novamente. Em seguida foi tomar banho para depois adormecer. Inuyasha caminhava ate o banheiro, sem saber que a colegial estava naquele mesmo pelo qual planejava ir. Chegando lá notou que estava muita fumaça e os vidros embaçados. A jovem sentiu que havia mais alguém  
ali. Sua face corou e seu coração bateu mais forte. Não poderia sair daquele Box porque sua toalha estava pendurada ao lado da porta. O youkai vasculhava as gavetas e os armários. Com certeza estava procurando alguma coisa valiosa, pelo menos, para ele. Talvez estivesse tentando pegar os fragmentos da jóia ou talvez tentando achar um modo de recuperar a Tessaiga. Mas no banheiro?  
Kagome fica em silencio esperando com que o ser que estivesse ali saísse. Seu corpo já estava enrugando com a água, porém se desligasse, sentiria frio. Um tempo depois, reconheceu os resmungos do youkai.  
-INUYASHA! SEU TARADO!  
- Hã? K-Kagome?  
- PEGA A MINHA TOALHA!

Ela saiu daquela região estreita apenas com aquele fino pedaço de pano, o qual cobria seu corpo. Inuyasha nunca havia percebido como ela era tão bela, mas essa admiração durou pouco. Quando se deparou já havia sido empurrado para fora do banheiro.  
No almoço do dia seguinte, todos estavam reunidos. Inuyasha nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em comer, apesar de ter se engasgado com a espinha do peixe e uma semente de melancia. Estavam na sobremesa, aquilo estava uma bagunça depois que Kagome e sua tia foram lavar a louça. Megumi mirava pedaços de comida com uma colher, o qual acertava Sota e Inuyasha e seu avô. Os três fizeram o mesmo, porém o youkai pegou uma daquelas colheres enormes  
para servir sorvete. Os bolinhos doces então, já eram. Espatifados como açúcar no rosto daqueles jovens( e um velho). Kagome ao sair da cozinha viu a bagunça. Tinham acabado de fazer faxina na casa e já estava tudo sujo de novo. Ela ia falar alguma coisa quando uma enorme bola de sorvete acertou sua cara. Estava mais furiosa do que nunca. Podia-se ver o sorvete gelado derreter em seu rosto fervente. Olhou para todos que estavam na mesa, procurando o culpado. Sua mãe apareceu e ficou ao seu lado. Porém também foi acertada na cara.  
Os jovens e o velho notaram a presença das duas e se calaram, apenas as olhando apavorados. Elas não haviam descoberto o culpado por acertá-las, já que era tanto sorvete voando para cá, bolinho para lá que nem dava para ver. O silencio bateu na porta. Todos se calaram e ficaram se olhando por um curto período, ou melhor, ate Laika voltar a chorar. Como poderiam ter esquecido novamente daquela pobre cachorrinha?  
- Inuyasha.....Você ainda não nos contou sobre ela...  
- De quem esta falando Kagome?  
- Da Laika...  
- A não se preocupem....ela só esta para ter filhotes....  
- F-FILHOTES? Exclamava Ayka antes de desmaiar

Todos exceto Inuyasha correram até os telefones mais próximos procurando por veterinários. Mas nada, não havia nenhum na região. Ficaram pasmos e preocupados, não sabiam o que fazer. O youkai revelou ter uma idéia, porém precisava ficar sozinho com a pequena canina, pois precisava de muita paciência. Kagome insistiu em ajudá-lo, já que ser paciente não era o forte dele. A jovem tinha esperanças de que ainda poderiam salvar os futuros filhotes. Poderia uma luz surgir em um momento tão importante?

*pergaminhos: aqueles que Miroku e Kaede usaram para trancar Inuyasha em uma cabana depois que ele jogou Kagome dentro do poço.

O nascimento do Inu Jr.

Kagome como de costume forçou Inuyasha contra suas vontades, no caso ele teria que ajudar aquela cachorra a qual estava fraca. Algumas horas se passaram e eles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. Aquela situação poderia virar mito, afinal, Inuyasha seria o primeiro youkai cirurgião ou quem sabe um legitimo veterinário com orelhas de cachorro, o qual poderia ser considerado um entretenimento para os donos dos pacientes( qualquer um amaria pegar  
naquelas orelhinhas na espera de seu cãozinho ^^).  
Ao entardecer Kagome saiu da cozinha com Inuyasha. Todos que estavam presentes se levantaram esperando uma resposta. Os dois estavam quietos até o momento em que a jovem não se conteve e dela surgiu um discreto sorriso.  
Ayka estava muito preocupada com Laika. Ela tinha acabado de acordar de seu desmaio e se não ouvisse logo a resposta daquele casal com certeza iria fechar os olhos novamente.  
- Kagome, querida...como esta a Laika?

- Feh! Humanos...quanto sentimentalismo....  
- Quieto Inuyasha! Bem tia, quanto a Laika ela esta muito bem...  
- Ainda bem querida! Você não sabe como ela é importante para mim...muito obrigada mesmo!  
- Tia, acho que você deveria agradecer ao Inuyasha e não a mim...afinal, foi ele quem fez tudo...eu só estava ali para ajudá-lo...  
- Obrigada Inuyasha...não sabe como estou grata!  
-Bah!  
- Inuyasha! Não seja grosso! Replicava a colegial.  
- Humf!

-AH! TIA EU JÁ IA ME ESQUECENDO...tenho uma surpresa para você!  
- Para mim? O que é querida?  
- Se eu contasse não seria surpresa,não é?

A jovem leva sua ente querida para a cozinha onde haviam deixado Laika descansar. Ayka se surpreendeu ao ver aquilo. Sua mascote agora era mãe de três lindos filhotinhos. Porém, eles não eram rotweillers, não se sabia ao certo que raça era o pai e nem de como ela havia ficado prenha, mas os pequenos caninos eram adoráveis. Dois deles eram machinhos enquanto a outra era fêmea. A pequena canina era igual a sua mãe, um dos machos era preto com uma media mancha branca nas costas com seu peito branco e finalmente, o outro pequeno era completamente branco exceto nas regiões das patas e com os olhos claros.  
Kagome se segurou para não ir apertá-los de tanta graciosidade que eles transmitiam ser. Inuyasha chegou no local sendo logo abraçado por Ayka.  
Corando aos poucos o youkai se solta, notando que sua amada novamente estava sorrindo para ele. Estava parecendo um tomate, disfarçou e caminhou em direção a porta, a qual o levaria para o portão da casa.  
Ayka e Kagome se olharam sem entender o porquê daquela reação do hanyou, mas logo se lembraram de que teriam que dar nomes aos novos convidados. Foram até a sala perguntar para Sota e o avô dele. Estavam todos sentados no sofá decidindo os nomes, mas nenhum deles caia bem. Por enquanto a única decisão foi de Megumi que preferiu chamar a fêmea de Alpha, já que ela foi a primeira a nascer e um dos machinhos de Kino. Agora só faltava pensar no último deles.  
Já era noite e Inuyasha estava voltando de seu turismo pela praia.  
Obviamente levou mais alguns puxões de orelha de Kagome por deixá-la preocupada.  
- KAGOME! QUER PARAR COM ISSO?  
- POR QUE NÃO AVISOU QUE IA VOLTAR TARDE?  
- E DESDE QUANDO PRECISO TE AVISAR AONDE VOU?  
- ORA SEU...!  
- Minha orelha já esta ficando inchada de tanto você apertá-la!  
- Prefere que eu use o Kotodama?  
- *glump*

Os dois se sentaram no degrau da entrada da casa e ficaram se olhando. Inuyasha tentou se aproximar dela novamente. A garota corava a cada movimento que ele dava. Não sabia o que ele pretendia fazer, estava um pouco assustada com aquela situação. Sentia aquele calor ferver em seu corpo, sua mente se desligava de todo o resto enquanto seus olhos o admiravam e demonstravam que tudo aquilo deixava a jovem irrequieta. O hanyou estava muito próximo da face de Kagome, pelo menos ate antes de levar uma bolada na cabeça. Por que aquelas malditos filhotes de humanos tinham que atrapalhar em uma hora como essas?  
- AI! MINHA CABEÇA...QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QQUE FEZ ISSO?  
- calma Inuyasha....foi só um galo...

- Feh!  
- Deixa eu ver...  
- Nem pense em mexer em mim com aquelas geringonças Kagome!

A colegial não obedeceu suas palavras, passou um remédio e logo enfaixou a cabeça dele. Ouvia-se uns resmungos saírem de sua boca, mas nada que desse para entender. Sem que percebessem já era tarde, haviam conversado a noite inteira e precisavam dormir. Kagome deixava alguns bocejos saírem até ela adormecer ali mesmo, encostada no colo de seu amado youkai. Ele a abraçou, admirando-a profundamente. Começou a sentir corpo pesar, deveria estar cansado. Se levantou com cuidado para não acordar aquela que se apoiava em seus fortes braços, levando-a para o quarto.  
Na manhã seguinte Kagome acordou cedo e se deparou com a situação. Estava no quarto de casal, abraçando as costas de Inuyasha. Sentiu seu rosto corar, suas mãos estavam sobre o abdômen definido do youkai. Inuyasha acordou com os gritos da garota a qual o bateu com tudo em seu rosto quando viu ele acordar.  
- KAGOME! QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA?replicava o youkai furioso enquanto massageava seu rosto  
- SEU TARADO!  
- O-O QUE?  
- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA DE DORMIR COMIGO?

- DO QUE ESTA FALANDO KAGOME? EU NUNCA DORMIRIA COM UMA GAROTA TONTA COMO VOCÊ!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
-ORA SUA...

Uma semana e meia havia se passado e todos estavam na maior folga é saiu com Sota sem a permissão de Kagome, enquanto Megumi e seu avô foram ao shopping, deixando apenas a colegial e sua tia em casa. Kagome foi até o quarto onde sua tia estava, pois havia escutado seus chamados. Chegou onde sua tia estava e a viu segurando aquele pequeno filhote albino de Laika.  
- Tia?  
- Querida...finalmente encontrei um nome para esse pequenino...  
- SÉRIO? E qual é? Perguntava a jovem ansiosa  
- É uma surpresa...você ira ficar sabendo depois do almoço...  
- AH TIA ME FALA! QUAL É O NOME DELE? Insistia Kagome sem deixar Ayka sair do quarto  
- Só depois do almoço...

A manhã já havia passado, mas, ninguém ainda tinha chegado. As jovens prepararam o almoço esperando com que todos chegassem logo. Kagome estava varrendo a sala quando ouviu a voz de seu irmão vindo de fora. O que ele estaria fazendo por ai sozinho? Ela correu ate o portão, esperando ver seu pequeno mano.  
- SOTA!  
- M-mana?  
- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? E POR QUE FICA ZANZANDO POR AI SOZINHO?  
- AH! Eu não estava sozinho não, o Inuyasha estava comigo...  
- O Inuyasha é?

O hanyou estava entrando de mansinho para dentro da casa quando Kagome o chamou, deixando-o paralisado no lugar esperando com que ela não fizesse o que ele estava pensando, porém não adiantou. Ela usou aquele maldito rosário novamente. Lá estava ele de novo no chão. Kagome estava furiosa o arrastando até dentro de casa.  
Depois de uma hora chegou Megumi seguida por seu ente querido. Finalmente Ayka iria contar o que tanto queria no meio do almoço mesmo...

- Queridos....eu finalmente achei um nome ideal para o nosso pequeno albino...  
- E qual é tia? Perguntava Sota apreensivo  
- O nome dele é tchan tchan tchan tchan.....  
- Feh! Quanta idiotisse....  
- Quieto Inuyasha!  
-Humf!  
- O nome que escolhi foi Inu-kun  
- O QUE???QUE BRINCADEIRA RIDICULA É ESSS?  
- Ficou lindo!Mas me parece familiar..... replicava a mãe de Kagome  
- Gostei! Concluía Kagome com um sorriso  
-HUMF!  
- Ele tem suas orelhas Inuyasha... e seus olhos também..parece que ele gostou de você! reparava a jovem colegial vendo o filhote olhando para o youkai

-Feh! Humanos...

Sim, agora eles tinham convidados inesperados mas é claro que foram bem vindos.  
Logo anoiteceu e todos foram dormir exceto Inuyasha, o qual olhava seriamente para a magnífica lua nova que refletia em seus olhos divinos...

***************************************************************

Uma noite de cão

Aquela lua finalmente havia chegado. Havia se esquecido desse dia, o qual a lua se esconde. Seu cabelo e seus olhos ficaram negros, suas garras haviam sumido igualmente como seus caninos. Agora ele era um humano como qualquer outro que estava naquela casa.  
- Maldição! Por que tenho que sofrer tanta humilhação se em breve serei um grande youkai?

O hanyou estava perturbado, além de tudo estava sem sua Tessaiga. Queria recuperá-la de qualquer jeito e era isso que iria fazer. Com cuidado caminhava para o quarto de Kagome, tentando não acordar ninguém. O corredor estava muito escuro e não dava para enxergar quase nada. Pisões em chinelos, tropeções em tênis e escorregões em sabonetes. Sabonetes? Sim, algum infeliz havia deixado um liso sabonete na porta do banheiro. Se já não passasse pelo tombo ainda tinha que resgatar a Tessaiga sem que Kagome soubesse. Aquele chão estava extremamente liso, não só pelo fato do youkai ter limpado o corredor em cima de um sólido cheiroso, mas também pelo fato de Ayka ter encerado o chão pelo final da tarde. Ao passar pelo tapete a mesma coisa aconteceu, levando Inuyasha direto com a cara na porta. Mas aquela porta o induzia até o quarto onde Kagome estava. Entrou e se aproximou lentamente do armário onde estavam as coisas dela. Lá estava ela, a Tessaiga. Já estava  
saindo do quarto quando ouve um barulho. Correu ate a saída e viu Laika.....deslizando pelo chão(?!) e em pouco tempo caindo em cima do youkai, ou melhor, humano.  
- SUA TONTA! LARGA A TESSAIGA!  
*GRRR  
- Hum? O que esta acontecendo? Inu...Inuyasha?Você pintou o cabelo

Sim, era Kagome acordando de seu belo sono. Inuyasha paralisou. Se ela o visse com a Tessaiga nem Bin Laden ela perdoaria. O hanyou não teve outra opção a não ser entregar a espada para aquela cachorrinha.

- CORRE LAIKA CORRE!.....Nem acredito que eu disse isso... LEVE ISSO DAQUI!

A rotweiller percorreu o caminho da saída o mais rápido possível, levando a Tessaiga na boca. Kagome estava tão cansada que ignorou e voltou a dormir.  
Inuyasha foi atrás da cachorrinha, mas foi em vão. Laika estava lá mas e a sua espada? Procurou por todos os cantos revirando literalmente a casa. Caminhou até o quintal e buscou pelo cheiro da Tessaiga, porém havia se esquecido que era lua nova. Agora sim o casarão estava todo revirado e com um humano enfiando o nariz no gramado. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores(ou poderiam?). Um cachorro branco surge do meio das moitas. Era o pai do filhotes de Laika. Ele rosnou e correu com ferocidade, atacando Inuyasha.

-MALDIÇÃO! ME SOLTA SEU MALDITO!  
Após alguns segundos aquele canino o solta percebendo que não era uma ameaça. O youkai resmungava de dor até perceber que Ayka estava o observando.  
Chamou-o para entrar até o escritório. Pediu para que ficasse sem roupa, o que o deixou ficou impressionado. O que a tia de Kagome queria com ele? Que atrevimento! Ela explicou que é especialista no assunto, pois era medica e que ele não precisava ter receio das coisas que ela pedia. Ele corou.  
Algumas horas de convencimento depois, o hanyou deixou Ayka cuidar dele, desde que aquilo fosse um segredo.  
Voltou para o jardim e finalmente havia encontrado o que queria com ajuda de uma enorme pá. O gramado agora parecia mais um campo de golfe. Mas aonde iria esconder uma espada sem que ninguém soubesse?  
Inuyasha andava de modo triunfante até o seu dormitório. Quem iria imaginar que haveria uma espada em uma mala de brinquedos? Sim, o hanyou resolveu esconder seu precioso tesouro em um lugar onde ninguém imaginaria estar: a mala de bugigangas de Sota. Já que estavam todos dormindo, foi passear novamente pela praia. Estava tranqüila, o mar límpido e gelado passava pelos seus pés, junto com um casal de siris o quais mordiam seus dedos. Espera  
ai....siris mordedores de dedos? Após pular naquela areia macia feito um maluco tentando se livrar incansavelmente daqueles malditos cascudinhos de água salgada, um vulto surgiu do outro lado da praia. Inuyasha correu tentando alcançá-lo, porém era tarde de mais, quando se deparou estava quase escorregando em um barranco, ou melhor, o youkai escorregou em um barranco, ficando com sua cabeça coberta de algas. Sentiu que não estava sozinho e ao olhar pro lado viu centenas de siris. Por que aquilo acontecia com ele?  
Ninguém sabe, talvez estivesse com o dia ruim ou talvez aqueles crustáceos estivessem se vingando pelas casquinhas de siri que Inuyasha comeu. Uma hora depois ele consegue se livrar daqueles bichinhos. Como sua noite não estava das melhores preferiu continuar a andar pela calçada até encontrar um barzinho. Entrando lá viu humanos acordados, a maioria bêbada. Aproximou-se aos poucos do balcão ao lado de uma mesa com dois bêbados que o olhavam.  
- Dã! Olhar irmão....aquele garoto...ickk....tem....ick...orelhas de cachorro...ick...  
- Não seja tonto....ick....ele esta usando...ick....mascara....ick....minha filha....ick....tem um par de orelha igual..ick......ela parece..ick...uma cachorrinha...ick....mas não me conformo...ick...um adolescente querer usar também....ick...

Inuyasha não agüentou ouvir aquilo e caminhou até aqueles dois embriagados agarrando um deles pela gola. Apesar de estar como humano não deixava de ser forte, jogando o rapaz para cima de outra mesa. O companheiro dele ataca o hanyou com uma pistola, mas dela só saia água.  
- IDIOTA! ESSA ARMA É DE BRINQUEDO....gritava o jovem bêbado ainda caído no chão  
- É QUE ESTAVA EM PROMOÇÃO.....

Pela primeira vez Inuyasha perdeu a vontade de lutar. Sentiu que aquela briga era inútil e não valia a pena. Estava indo embora quando o barman o chamou pois estava esquecendo seu drink. Um tempo depois já com a cara cheia, voltou a vagar pelas ruas procurando algo para se divertir. Tentou atormentar punks e traficantes porém não lhe satisfez o suficiente. Algo acertou sua cabeça fazendo-o desmaiar. Estava em um clube de strip-tease, mulheres o abraçavam. Ele estava em uma enorme cama, acorrentado em seus braços e pernas. Uma linda moça veio em sua direção e o abraçou, lambendo lentamente seus lábios. Porém aquela garota começou a se transformar, estava ficando gorda e seus corpo deformado. Ela era Kaede? As outras garotas também mudaram, algumas se transformaram em ogros e outras em borboletas(?!). As correntes se quebraram e ele conseguiu fugir. Do lado de fora ele encontra Kagome. Não! Ela também esta mudando de formam, esta ficando gorda.... agora ela é um siri gigante....  
-AHHHHHHHHH!  
-Inuyasha?  
- Kagome...?Ai....minha cabeça....como dói...o que estou fazendo aqui?  
- Você deve ter tido um pesadelo....já é de manhã e você não estava em casa...uns punks nos contaram que viram você levar uma cacetada na cabeça e desmaiou....Laika te encontrou jogado no meio da rua....  
- Kagome...  
- o que foi?  
- por que estava sendo tão chata comigo??  
- c-chata?  
- É...  
- Me desculpe..é que..eu não sei....estava muito pressionada até semana passada.... desculpe...

Kagome e Inuyasha haviam finalmente acertado suas diferenças. Agora estavam unidos novamente.  
No outro dia todos foram dar uma longa caminhada porém por coincidência a colegial se encontra com aqueles que ela menos imaginava encontrar...........

***************************************************************

O reencontro com velhos amigos

- Erri, Houjo...que bom encontrar vocês novamente!  
- Higurashi!  
- Kagome! Que saudades! - Replica Erri ao abraçar sua amiga - ei....vejo que o bonitinho veio também...

A jovem corou de leve abaixando a cabeça. Todos concordaram de ir ate a praia, exceto Inuyasha que acabou indo por insistência daqueles três humanos. Ao acharem um lugar sossegado para ficarem Kagome e Erri estenderam suas esteiras na areia enquanto o Houjo ia nadar. O youkai ficou sentado ao lado de sua amada, a qual se bronzeava. Como não havia comido nada pela manhã resolveu vasculhar a bolsa de praia que Kagome trazia. Encontrou  
muitos quitutes os quais foram rapidinhos para o seu estômago. Parecia satisfeito até sentir seu estômago doer freqüentemente.

- Higurashi?  
- Houjo? Já foi nadar?  
- Sim, eu queria falar com você sobre algo muito importante..  
- O que?  
- Quero saber com muita sinceridade......quer namorar comigo?  
- O QUE? Bem, eu....preciso pensar....

- Você merece todo o tempo do mundo...bem, eu vou voltar para o mar...  
- Feh! Muitos humanos têm a audácia de arriscarem a própria vida, sem ao menos ter

inteligência.  
- Ah? O que quer dizer? Ah....Me desculpe meu nome é Houjo, prazer em conhecê-lo.... replicava enquanto estendia a mão para o youkai.  
- Hunf!

Kagome apenas olhava a reação do youkai, não entendendo porque ele havia ficado tão nervoso. Houjo tinha ficado com a mão estendida para cumprimentá-lo, porém foi em vão. Inuyasha estava preocupado com que resposta Kagome iria dar para aquele humano. Obviamente não iria ficar de braços cruzado em uma situação tão delicada. Houjo apenas o olhava esperando uma resposta.  
- Desculpe mas você ainda não me respondeu...  
- Feh! Os humanos são criaturas tão inúteis...e tão lerdas para perceberem as coisas....  
- O que?  
- Eles tem a capacidade de querer o que os outros tem e não querem dividir....  
- Não estou entendendo...  
- Vou ser bem claro com você já que está tão difícil de entender....se colocar um dedo na Kagome EU TE MATO!  
- Ah...desculpe....não sabia que você gostava da Higurashi....  
- Hunf! Não só gosto dela como é minha namorada....

Nem Houjo e nem Kagome tinham palavras. A jovem colegial estava pasma com aquelas palavras vindas do youkai. Nunca imaginou que um dia ouviria aquelas palavras. A cada momento que se lembrava daquela cena, sua face esquentava e seu coração batia mais forte. Sem muita reação Houjo se afasta humilhantemente. Kagome convida Erri para conhecer sua casa, aproveitando para almoçar lá também. Chegando na casa os três entram. A casa estava toda arrumada. Pelo menos era o que todos achavam. Sem que percebessem Megumi derrama "inocentemente" seu sorvete de casquinha na região onde o trio de jovens estavam, fazendo com que Erri escorregasse, caindo diretamente em cima de Inuyasha, o que provocou a fúria de Kagome. A jovem estava completamente enciumada, imaginando que naquelas horas ela poderia estar no lugar de sua amiga. Não estava brava, mas aquele despeito golpeava em sua alma.  
Erri se levantou aos poucos se desculpando pelo incidente. Inuyasha não pareceu ter ligado muito e logo já estava de pé. Ele sentiu a presença daquela pequena humana a qual se escondia atrás da mesa. Kagome notou a expressão furiosa do hanyou, seus olhares eram sérios e frios. Não se conteve para perguntar, porém ela teve que esperar alguns segundos até ele responder.  
- Aquele tombo não foi um acidente....

- Hã?  
- Aquela fedelha esta envolvida....de novo..  
- Hum? Esta falando da Megumi?  
- É...aquela pirralhinha esta tentando se livrar de mim  
- Ora Inuyasha! Não seja bobo! Megumi é só uma criança...

Ele apenas a olhava seriamente se afirmando de que a garota ainda não tinha percebido que aquela pequena humana não era inocente. Ela e Erri resolveram sair para fazer comprar no shopping depois de almoçarem. Minutos se passaram e uma garoa surgiu. As jovens começaram a sentir suas roupas umedecerem. De chuvisco passou para chuva, molhando aquelas duas colegiais as quais corriam para a entrada do shopping. Infelizmente elas não conseguem chegar a tempo para não se ensoparem. Ao entrarem no edifício correram para o banheiro. Suas roupas encharcadas, seus cabelos molhados e embaraçados e o celular de Erri estava sem bateria. Mesmo assim foram as compras. Estavam determinadas que nada iria alterar seus humores. Por coincidência Houjo também estava lá e viu Kagome e Erri sozinhas.  
- Erri!Higurashi!  
- Oi Houjo, que bom encontrá-lo aqui. Respondeu Erri  
- Que tal irmos ao cinema todos juntos? Estão passando filmes muito bons!  
- Bem...eu...  
- Higurashi...eu sei que você não iria trocar seu namorado por mim, mas fico feliz em vê-la satisfeita..  
- O-obrigada!  
- E então vocês vão aceitar o meu convite?  
- Nós...

Sem esperar responder, Erri puxava Kagome até a porta do cinema, sendo seguida por Houjo. Um pouco mais do que duas horas e meia depois aqueles mesmo jovens saiam conversando pelo corredor que levava as salas do cinema. O garoto aproveitou para dar em cima de Kagome, já que aquele jovem de cabelos prateados não estava junto. Mais algumas horas se passaram e eles ainda estavam perambulando pelo local. Já estava entardecendo. Não haviam  
percebido o tempo passar e mais tarde se encontraram com suas amigas Ayumi e Yuka. Foram até a praça de alimentação já aproveitando para comerem alguma coisa. Kagome ficou guardando lugar em uma mesa enquanto os outros se enfiaram nas filas de diversos fast-foods. Ficaram por ali conversando e é claro, ouvindo durante minutos as cantadas de Houjo para Kagome na mesa. Finalmente era hora de ir embora e todos se despediram em frente à porta da casa de Kagome. A garota entrou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto que foi logo notado por sua mãe.

- Vejo que o passeio foi bom....falava a humana sorridente  
- FOI OTIMO! Eu me encontrei com minhas amigas lá; a Yuka e a Ayumi Mas antes disso fomos ao cinema com Houjo.  
-É bom vê-la feliz minha filha.....o jantar esta pronto. Está com fome?  
- Não mãe, obrigada. Eu já comi lá. Tem um tal de 10 pasteis que é ótimo! Ah! Já ia me esquecendo....você sabe onde esta o Inuyasha?  
- A ultima vez que o vi estava com Sota na sala de musculação.  
- Obrigada.

A garota anda em direção ao quintal e entrou na tal área onde se esperava encontrar Inuyasha e Sota. Sorriu ao vê-los novamente. O hanyou estava se exercitando em um dos aparelhos de levantamento de peso(daqueles que se fica deitado)quase quebrando o utensílio e Sota comia salgadinhos enquanto admirava a força do youkai. Kagome parou ao lado de seu irmão sorrindo.  
Apoiou sua mão sobre uma pequena e redonda mesa a qual havia ao seu lado, porém sentiu sua mão úmida. Estava se apoiando sobre a camiseta suada do youkai. Uns minutos depois Inuyasha se levanta, permanecendo sentado no mesmo lugar. Seu corpo esta completamente molhado de suor e sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada. De fato deveria estar ali há horas para ter se cansado, já que ele era um youkai.  
- Oi Inuyasha.....e ai?  
- Kagome?  
- Desculpe pela demora....  
- Tudo bem....  
- Você me parece um pouco cansado...  
- Nem tanto....como meu corpo é mais resistente do que os dos humanos eu tenho maiores vantagens....mas acho que eu exagerei um pouco...  
- Um pouco? Sota, a quanto tempo ele esta aqui treinando?  
- Foi umas duas horas depois que você saiu....  
- Ele comeu alguma coisa pelo menos?  
- Aham....ele se entupiu de macarrão...  
- Feh!Se aquela sua tia não tivesse me insistido tanto eu nem teria comido...humanos...

Após um longo tempo de conversa Inuyasha sai da sala para ir tomar banho. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem e relaxado. Entrou em seu quarto e depois de vestir sua calça acabou dormindo. Kagome foi procurá-lo pela casa e da porta do quarto o viu dormindo. A face dele estava diferente. Não parecia estar tenso. Pelo contrário, demonstrava estar acomodado.  
A jovem se ajoelhou com os braços cruzados sobre a cama, apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles. Admirava cada suspiro ou movimento fazia. Estava tão distraída que não se lembrava que tinha que ajudar sua mãe a guardar as coisas que ficaram na mesa. Não pensava em mais nada a não ser no youkai adormecido. Mas algumas duvidas ainda passavam sobre sua mente....  
- Será que ele se importa comigo? Desde aquele dia da praia em que nos encontramos com Houjo ando pensando se ele gosta de mim não só porque consigo detectar os fragmentos de jóia mas sim pelo o que eu sou....

Essa é mais uma das questões que apenas o nosso querido hanyou poderá explicar.....

***************************************************************  
Um passeio na praia

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha acordou mais tarde do que o normal. Ao se espreguiçar sentiu a presença de Kagome. Sim, estava ali ajoelhada ao seu lado. Ela dormia como um anjo sem asas. O jovem se levantou colocando-a na cama. Acariciava a face da garota carinhosamente com uma de suas mãos. Queria tocar seus lábios aos dela mas tinha receio que houvesse rejeição.  
Não desejava forçá-la a fazer seus bem entenderes e muito menos querer se sentir culpado por causa disso. Kagome acorda já dando um tapa na cara do hanyou. Deveria ter pensado que era algum ladrão ou coisa parecida. Quando olhou lá estava ele com a cara marcada. Sua expressão estava séria mas logo se levantou e a convidou para tomar café com ele. Logo cedo a campainha toca. Era Houjo querendo falar com Kagome. Ela vai até o portão atendê-lo sendo espionada por Inuyasha.

- Higurashi! Como é bom ver seu rosto novamente! Como esta?  
- Bem obrigada Houjo...por que não entra?  
- Desculpe, eu estou indo caminhar agora e gostaria de saber se você quer me acompanhar...  
- Eu não sei...  
- Ah, esqueci do seu namorado...mas acho que ele não vai se importar não é? Somos só amigos...  
- Eu...não sei...  
- Tudo bem...eu falo com ele pessoalmente...  
- Espere Houjo! Essa não é uma boa idéia...

O jovem não ouviu. Estava determinado que sairia com Kagome de qualquer forma. Inuyasha voltou para dentro de casa como se não tivesse sabendo de nada. Houjo se aproximou dele com um pouco de medo mas encarou a situação.

- Oi...podemos conversar ?  
- O que você quer?  
- Eu não sei se é pedir de mais mas eu gostaria que você deixasse Kagome caminhar comigo...  
- O QUE? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE A KAGOME É??  
- Acho que ela mais parece uma prisioneira do que sua namorada...  
- O QUE?*grrr*  
- você a prende de mais com você...dê mais liberdade a ela...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Inuyasha se enfureceu. Não iria se lamentar por ouvir Houjo. Começou a atacá-lo quando foi impedido por Kagome usando o maldito rosário. Lá estava ele de novo no chão. Sua ira penetrava em sua alma e ao mesmo tempo sentia um aperto no peito. Será que Kagome se importava com aquele humano tanto quanto ele? Ela aceitaria sair com ele? A colegial ajuda seu amigo que de leve havia se machucado por causa do youkai. Foi um corte de leve, mas o suficiente para deixar Kagome irritada. Passou um pouco de álcool e enfaixou o braço de Houjo. O youkai ficou ainda mais furioso do que antes ao ver aquela cena. Sentia que seu corpo ia explodir de dentro para fora. Prometia a si mesmo que um dia iria acabar com aquele maldito humano no momento em que ele estivesse sozinho. Nessas horas se lembrava de Miroku, aquele monge depravado. Enquanto se perturbava, a colegial havia acabado de fazer os curativos em Houjo. Ela olhou furiosa para Inuyasha, mas para sua surpresa ele não estava mais lá. Kagome se chateou um pouco mas mesmo assim saiu com Houjo por causa de suas insistências. Chegando na praia a jovem vê suas amigas descansando em baixo de uma grande tenda.  
- Erri, Yuka, Ayumi-chan....  
- KAGOME!! Falaram as três ao mesmo tempo com enormes sorrisos  
- Sabem que dia é hoje? É meu aniversario! Gritava Yuka muito ansiosa  
-PARABÉNS! Respondiam suas amigas enquanto a abraçavam  
- Bom dia meninas! Mas que ótima coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui!  
Replicava Houjo enquanto se aproximava

As três apenas olham para Kagome a qual estava acompanhada daquele garoto popular. Sem esperar elas a puxam para um canto para esclarecem duvidas como de costume  
- Kagome...soubemos que esta namorando....isso é verdade? Perguntava Yuka  
- N-não...eu...  
- Sempre achei que você e o Houjo formavam um belo casal... replicava Ayumi  
- Eu e Houjo somos apenas amigos mais nada!  
- Calma! Concluía Erri  
- Então Kagome tem um namorado mas não é Houjo...por que não nos contou?insistia Yuka  
- Bem...eu...  
- Então só pode ser aquele seu amigo que veio com você!  
- PAREM COM ISSO! Já disse que não tenho tempo para isso!  
- Mas estamos de férias...é a sua oportunidade de descansar e até quem sabe achar um gatinho para você... concluía Yuka

- É...acho que tem razão...me desculpem

Nesse momento Kagome não parava de pensar em Inuyasha e no que ele deveria estar pensando à uma hora dessas. Não muito longe dali um certo hanyou caminhava até parar em frente daquele mesmo barzinho em que encontrou os bêbados. Aquilo havia mudado muito, estava arrumado e luxuoso. Lá dentro se deparou com as mesmas jovens que haviam dado em cima dele nos outros dias. Sim, aquelas duas loiras e a morena também o viram e logo correram em sua direção. Elas o puxaram para dar uma volta chegando por acaso no mesmo lugar onde estavam Kagome e seus amigos. A colegial o viu com aquelas garotas que tanto tinha rancor.

- Inuyasha, o que esta fazendo com essas.....garotas?  
- A mesma coisa que você esta fazendo com aquele fedelho...  
- ORA! Eu e Houjo somos apenas amigos....  
-Hunf!  
- EI! OLHEM LÁ...interferia Erri correndo até sua amiga

Um garotinho estava se afogando porém não haviam salva-vidas por perto naquele momento. Muitas pessoas observavam preocupadas mas não poderiam fazer nada. Sua mãe gritava desesperada pedindo ajuda. Kagome pediu para alguém ir até lá.Houjo recusou pois as ondas estavam muito grandes e a correnteza também estava aumentando. A cada momento a maré levava aquele humano cada vez mais próximo do alto-mar. Se Houjo fosse até lá com certeza  
seria afogado junto com o garoto. O youkai não iria perder essa oportunidade de chamar a atenção da jovem colegial então correu para o mar indo em direção do pequeno humano. Ninguém conseguia ver se eles estavam voltando até a superfície. No outro lado da praia Inuyasha tentava agarrar o garoto porém sempre que isso ia acontecer, uma onda encobria os dois. Um tempo depois já muito longe de onde Kagome estava, o hanyou vê o garoto afundando.  
Inuyasha mergulha fundo para salvá-lo. Alguns minutos se passaram e eles conseguiram voltar para cima d'água. Inuyasha carregava o filhote de humano inconsciente em suas costas até mesmo no momento em que notou duas grandes sombras abaixo deles...

**************************************************************  
Incrível! O surgimento do youkai surfista

Inuyasha estava preocupado. Não poderia lutar na água e carregar o garoto ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles espectros subiram até a superfície demonstrando ter barbatanas. Sim, era uma dupla de tubarões brancos. O hanyou se agarrou na primeira coisa que viu. Era uma prancha com uma marca de mordida na parte de trás. Deveria ter sido causada pelos mesmos animais que o seguiam agora. Provavelmente o dono do objeto já não pertencia mais a esse mundo. Inuyasha nadou o mais rápido possível mas estava muito longe do solo e teve que parar. Não porque estava cansado mas pelo fato de que aqueles ferozes bestas pareciam ter parado se segui-los. Um curto período se passa e Inuyasha sente a presença daqueles novamente apenas por seus movimentos.Não podia sentir seus cheiros já que estavam embaixo d'água. Um dos carnívoros parte para o ataque mas o meio youkai desvia sentindo uma região de sua perna ser dilacerada levemente. Não podia considerar aquilo uma mordida já que foi apenas de raspão. Aquela área de seu corpo escorria sangue o que atraia aqueles devoradores de carne.  
Enquanto isso na praia Kagome estava muito preocupada com Inuyasha. Sabia que ele era forte e não voltaria sem o garoto. Yuka, Ayumi, Erri e principalmente Houjo tentavam acalmar a colegial mas foi em vão. Algumas pessoas correm atrás de ajuda e em pouco tempo chegam ambulâncias e salva-vidas. Um tanto longe daí ainda se podia encontrar um meio youkai e um  
garotinho o qual dormia inocentemente. Obviamente Inuyasha não deixaria aqueles malditos os matarem. Continuou nadando rápido mas os tubarões eram atraídos pelo seu sangue o qual se misturava na água. Uma onda monstruosa começou a se formar em baixo deles e em pouco tempo os dois estavam lá em cima. Inuyasha demorou um pouco para aprender a manejar a tal prancha mas logo estava usando-a como um legitimo nativo. Passando por um tubo com a  
maior facilidade aqueles tubarões começam a pular sobre eles de um lado para o outro, tentando derrubá-los. Felizmente Inuyasha consegue sair daquela enrascada e já podia enxergar a praia de longe. Após fazer mais algumas manobras inesperadas os tubarões foram se distanciando. Enfim salvos. Quando se depararam estavam no meio de uma competição de surf.  
- Isso é incrível!Um novo competidor surge no meio da competição! E ele esta carregando um garotinho com ele!Esse cara é demais minha gente! Gritava o juiz da prova. Ouvindo isso a mãe do garotinho junto com Kagome correm até onde estava ocorrendo o evento. A jovem ficou surpresa ao ver aquilo. Era mesmo Inuyasha e estava trazendo o pequeno humano. Finalmente estavam em terra firme. O hanyou deixou os médicos levarem ele até o carro da ambulância. Kagome correu e abraçou o youkai com força.  
- K-Kagome...Você esta me apertando...

- Você não sabe como senti sua falta...falava a jovem enquanto chorava no peito do hanyou  
- Kagome...  
- Muito obrigada...interferiu uma senhora  
- hã?  
- Muito obrigada por salvar meu filho! Não sabe como estou agradecida! Você tem coragem...

- Hum? Você esta com a perna ferida...eu vou chamar um medico...  
- Não precisa...eu estou bem...  
- Não se preocupe...esse é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você meu jovem...  
DOUTOR!  
- E-eu e-estou bem...foi só uma mordida de leve de um tubarão!  
- T-tubarão? Perguntava Kagome enquanto acabava de reparar naquele ferimento

- PARABÉNS! VOCÊ É O NOVO CAMPEÃO DE SURRF DESSA PRAIA! QUAL É SEU NOME  
GAROTO? Perguntava o juiz o qual veio correndo a ele.  
- I-Inuyasha...  
- PARABÉNS INUYASHA! Você acaba de ganhar mil dólares para gastar e ainda por cima leva esse maravilhoso troféu!

No mesmo instante aquelas mesmas três jovens correram até o hanyou já o agarrando. Kagome não permitiria que isso acontecesse de novo então foi empurrando Inuyasha até onde estavam os outros. Porém a mais velha das moças interferiu-a parando na frente do youkai enquanto suas irmãs o puxavam para longe da colegial. Ainda a mais madura e ao mesmo tempo a mais interessada, agarra Inuyasha beijando-o. O youkai tentou se soltar mas a garota mordia sua língua para não deixá-lo fugir. As outras duas seguravam Kagome para que não  
atrapalhasse. Mas a jovem teve uma idéia a qual poderia dar certo...  
- Tudo bem eu desisto!  
- Você desiste? Há! Agora viu que não pode com a gente?  
- É...

As duas jovens a soltam e deixam-na livre. Kagome corre até um daqueles caras vestidos de banana de pijama e pega porções de cachorro quente e temperos, jogando tudo na loira a qual não cedia o youkai. Seu cabelo estava repleto de ketchup e outros condimentos. A garota solta Inuyasha e corre em direção a Kagome juntamente com suas irmãs. Uma briga feminina havia  
começado; puxões de cabelo, arranhões, mordidas, chutes e tudo que poderia se imaginar estava acontecendo entre elas. Inuyasha tentou tirar sua amada de lá mas acabou sendo outra vitima. Seu peito estava bem arranhado e seu cabelo bagunçado. Ao ver isso as quatro pararam e o olharam. Seus olhos estavam que nem caracóis zonzos. Kagome tentou acordá-lo mas não adiantava.  
Pelo menos até o momento em que Houjo se aproximou da jovem. O hanyou sentiu aquele cheiro intolerável e despertou.

- K-Kagome...  
- Inuyasha...você esta bem?  
- Você esta ferida...  
- Ah...foi só um arranhãozinho...  
- Obrigado...mas...  
- O que foi?  
- Você não teria um daqueles troços para tirar o mau hálito da boca? Aquele beijo me deixou enjoado...  
- Ah Inuyasha!Você não tem jeito mesmo.... Replicava a jovem afortunada abraçando-o muito forte por ouvir aquilo

Kagome nem havia notado a presença de Houjo naquele momento. Ela ajuda o hanyou a se levantar, levando-o junto de suas amigas. Por sorte sempre levava um mini kit de primeiros socorros onde quer que fosse. Passou um pouco de água oxigenada na perna do youkai . Ele observava aqueles estralhinhos e aquelas borbulhas que faziam em sua perna. Aquilo ardia um  
pouco mas não era nada comparado com que tinha passado quando estava na água. Para finalizar Kagome com um enorme sorriso enfaixou o ferimento. Após descansarem da tensão voltaram para casa, saboreando um magnífico jantar.  
- Nunca comi tanto na minha vida! A comida estava ótima!Replicava o youkai satisfeito  
- Você tem razão irmão-cachorro...a comida estava muito boa!  
-Que bom que gostaram...eu também achei....interferia Kagome com um pequeno sorriso  
- Quem foi que fez esse jantar? Perguntava o hanyou curioso  
- A Kagome...respondia a mãe da jovem contentada  
- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTA DIZENDO QUE A KAGOME FEZ ISSO? MAS A COMIDA DELA SEMPRE FOI "RUIM"...!  
- INUYASHA! Gritava a colegial com tom irritado  
- Eu pensei que era por isso que ela levava tanta comida para a minha era...  
- INUYASHA SEU...  
- CALMA MANA!

A discussão acaba com a chegada de Ayka trazendo Inu-kun em seus braços. Ela pergunta a todos quem poderia levar a cachorrada levar uma volta no lugar dela pois estava muito cansada. Tinha trabalhado direto nesses últimos dias e precisava descansar. Kagome se oferece e sem esperar que Inuyasha negasse ela responde por ele, percebendo que sua perna já estava melhor. Seria mais uma das únicas oportunidades de ficarem juntos do jeito que queriam. E foi o que aconteceu, a estudante e o youkai foram dar uma volta com aqueles  
cachorrinhos. Chegaram em casa um pouco tarde estavam cansados. Inuyasha levou Kagome até o quarto e por cansaço acabou dormindo na cama ao lado. O hanyou sentiu uma presença vindo de fora mas não sentia o cheiro. Aquela presença era intensa e por algum motivo lhe traziam lembranças. Se sentia ao mesmo tempo mais forte do que o normal. Talvez alguém ou alguma coisa estava tentando se comunicar com ele....mas quem?Seria um youkai ou um humano? Quem sabe essas dúvidas poderão ser esclarecidas com o tempo...

Pequenas lagrimas, grandes lembranças

Havia passado do meio dia e o youkai ainda dormia. Inuyasha estava tendo pesadelos com aquilo que ele viu na noite passada. Talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão ou algum outro sonho que poderia ter tido. Como talvez não. Poderia ser real e ele nem sabia. Aquilo o deixava confuso e um pouco irritado por não saber o que estava acontecendo. Acordou assustado e se levantou.  
Percebeu que havia dormido no mesmo quarto que Kagome. Ao se aproximar dela se sentou ao seu lado e notou que a jovem estava sorrindo enquanto dormia. Com certeza ela nem imaginava o que havia acontecido naquela noite. A garota lentamente abriu os olhos se assustando ao ver alguém a olhando. Novamente o youkai estava com o rosto marcado. Toda vez que ela acordava era a mesma coisa, ele a observava e ela o batia. Aquilo já havia se tornado comum na casa. Ela se desculpou e acompanhou Inuyasha até a cozinha onde encontraram Sota.  
- Apanhou de novo da minha mana, irmão cachorro?  
- ORA! SE A KAGOME NÃO FOSSE TAO TONTA E ASSUSTADA ISSO NÃO TERIA  
ACONTECIDO...  
- O QUE? Gritava a garota enfurecida  
- Mas aquela luz...  
- L-luz? Perguntava Kagome desconfiada

- Não....não pode ser...impossível...

- Do que esta falando Inuyasha?  
- Hu?  
- De que luz é essa que você esta falando?  
- Não é nada Kagome....

A jovem estava curiosa para saber o que o youkai escondia dela mas não tinha nenhuma idéia para conseguir descobrir o que queria mas em seguida se animou quando lembrou que era carnaval. Puxou Inuyasha e foram lá fora para comemorar. Logo adiante passaram em frente da casa de Erri e lá estava ela, ajudando sua mãe perto do portão. Uma de suas amigas já havia voltado para Tóquio pois iria comemorar o feriado em casa com sua família. Era Ayumi pois estava dependendo de seu irmão mais velho o qual havia levado ela até a praia. Erri saiu e foi junto com Kagome e Inuyasha. Um pouco mais à frente se encontraram com Houjo. Inuyasha ia partir para o ataque mas foi impedido por Kagome a qual pulou em suas costas tentando impedi-lo. Se segurou com uma das mãos no abdômen do youkai com todas as suas forças pois estava quase caindo enquanto a outra tampava estava agarrada em seu pescoço. Obviamente não queria pará-lo dessa maneira mas foi o único jeito em que se posicionou  
quando pulou sobre ele. Foi ai que ela sentiu que ele reagiu. Havia alguma coisa em seu ventre que ele não queria que a jovem soubesse. O hanyou se apoiou com um dos joelhos no chão enquanto uma de suas mãos retirava a mão de Kagome. Ela insistiu furiosa de preocupação para ver o que ele escondia mas foi em vão.  
- INUYASHA!  
- NEM VENHA KAGOME! EU NÃO VOU MOSTRAR O MEU FERIMENTO...  
- F-ferimento?Ah...ENTÃO É ISSO?  
- Eu o escondi de você porque não agüentava vê-la só se preocupando comigo..e eu sei que essas não são as férias que você gostaria de ter...  
- Q-que ferimento?  
- Bah! Um daqueles malditos tubarões me mordeu nessa região e...*glump* - droga eu falei de mais...

Kagome foi rápida. Conseguiu ver a lesão no momento em que ele estava se distraído com o que dizia. O hanyou sussurrava algo por causa da dor que sentia. Erri pediu para que todos entrassem aproveitando para passar algo naquela contusão. Depois de um tempo os quatro saíram e se encontraram com Yuka vindo em suas direções. Sim, era aniversario de 16 anos dela e era a mais velha das meninas.  
- YUKA!PARABÉNS! gritava Kagome e Erri abraçando-a  
- Obrigada meninas!  
- Yuka....meus parabéns! Interferia Houjo com um presente nas mãos  
- Ahhh!! Que lindo! Esse cachorrinho de pelúcia! Obrigada Houjo! Falava ela beijando-o no rosto  
" Feh! Humanos.....quanto sentimentalismo...bah!" pensava o youkai enquanto levantava uma de suas sobrancelhas

Aquele trio de humanos correram quando viram outras pessoas comemorando. Inuyasha iria ficar por ali se não fosse puxado por Kagome até o meio daquele bando de jovens e crianças. Aproveitando a distração da jovem o youkai consegue sair da multidão. Algumas horas depois eles voltam para casa acompanhados da aniversariante e daquele humano insolente. Kagome entregou um pequeno embrulho para sua amiga a qual logo sorriu satisfeita. Era um lindo colar de conchas. Yuka agradeceu e precisou ir embora levando Houjo consigo. Ao anoitecer todos desceram e foram para sala jantar. A conversa foi coloca na mesa e cada um parecia querer contar muitas coisas.

- Ahhh! Como é bom ter uma família! Replicava Ayka- pessoas que podem te fazer feliz na maioria do tempo. Passar os feriados com aqueles que você ama e sempre ter alguém nesse bolo com quem você possa contar.  
- Você tem razão irmã! Mesmo se pudesse eu nunca me separaria dessa família!  
- E como vai sua família Inuyasha?

Não houve resposta. O youkai se levantou e foi lá para fora com um olhar melancólico. Kagome nunca tinha visto Inuyasha com aqueles olhares antes. Sua tia se sentiu culpada, não sabia que não era para comentar naquele assunto mas apenas soube depois que perguntou " foi alguma coisa que eu disse?". Kagome nem jantou e foi atrás dele. Estava sentado no degrau da frente de casa olhando para as estrelas. Dizia alguma coisa para si mesmo  
porém era difícil entender.  
- Oi Inuyasha...  
- Ah...oi Kagome...  
- O que houve?  
- Não é nada...  
- Sempre que você diz isso você me esconde algo...  
- Bom...é que...eu me lembrei dos meus pais naquela hora...  
- Esta com saudades deles não é?  
- Aham...  
- Entendo...mas saiba que minha família será sempre a sua segunda família...  
- obrigado kagome...mas prefiro viver sozinho do que em uma família de humanos...  
- Sua mãe era humana...  
- Não precisa me lembrar disso...  
- Desculpe...

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome consegue resgatar um pequeno sorriso do youkai.

Ficaram ali juntos observando as estrelas as quais brilhavam no céu. Isso também trazia lembranças ao youkai. Inuyasha sem querer deixou discretas lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos o que deixou Kagome surpresa. Se lembrava das palavras de seu pai em sua primeira e única vez em que se viram antes dele morrer.  
- Dizem que os grandes youkais estão olhando para nós lá de cima...  
- Sério? Seu pai deve estar nos observando então....  
- Foi a mesma coisa que ele me disse. Que sempre estaria ao meu lado...mas nunca mais o vi depois daquele dia...  
- Inu...yasha...

Continuaram admirar as estrelas, aqueles pontinhos brilhantes do céu. Aquela mesma luz passou entre elas puxando a atenção daqueles dois jovens atentos. Inuyasha resolveu admitir que o que havia acontecido com ele naquela noite e que agora estava acontecendo de novo. O fulgor desaparece. Os dois ficaram olhando atentamente para todos os lados, mas ele realmente havia sumido.  
Depois de horas eles foram dormir. Kagome convidou Inuyasha para ficarem no mesmo quarto, pois ela estava um pouco assustada com o que tinha acontecido. Enfim eles vão dormir. Inuyasha estava virado para a janela e algo faz com que ele abrisse os olhos... Era aquela luz novamente.  
- Inuyasha...

Ele conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar porém não se lembrava de quem era. Aquele ser luminoso parecia conhecer bem Inuyasha...mas quem ele podia ser?

Primeiro contato, o espírito do pai de Inuyasha

Inuyasha não conseguia dormir. Seus pensamentos fixavam apenas naquela voz e aquela intensa luz que o chamava. Queria segui-la mas tinha receio de deixar Kagome sozinha. Optou por vigiar a garota a qualquer custo porém seus olhos começaram a pesar e Inuyasha acabou dormindo ao lado de sua amada Kagome. Talvez tivesse sido culpa daquele espírito que agora havia sumido novamente. Ou talvez não. Talvez Inuyasha estivesse apenas cansado demais para ficar acordado. Ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu além do próprio Inuyasha.  
Algumas horas depois Kagome acorda. Por alguma razão sentiu seu coração bater ligeiramente, suas mãos suavam e ela sentia uma sensação leve vindo dela. Sim, ela e Inuyasha estavam dormindo juntos...novamente... Ele estava a abraçando pelas costas o que deixava a garota tentava sair mas era inútil. Havia se esquecido que não podia comparar sua força com a dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ficar também queria se impor apenas para ele não pensar que ela era qualquer uma. Dava para sentir a respiração dele  
em seu pescoço. Aos poucos ele foi beijando-o carinhosamente. Kagome nunca havia sido beijada e muito menos daquele jeito. Porém o youkai não estava acordado. Estaria sonhando com esse tão esperado momento? Aos poucos ele foi acordando reparando na situação.  
- Hã? K-kagome...o que esta fazendo aqui? Perguntava o hanyou sonolento  
- INUYASHA! QUER ME SOLTAR SEU TARADO? EU É QUE PERGUNTO O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI NA MINHA CAMA!gritava a jovem corada

Ele bocejou algumas vezes antes de notar que suas mãos estavam tocando nos seios da garota. Sem esquecer que seu abraço era um tanto forte o qual faria qualquer uma se sentir confusa. Ele a soltou rapidamente já esperando por um tapa. Isso ia acontecer mas Kagome recuou com sua mão. Esses últimos dias havia batido de mais nele e por mais que essa situação ele merecesse não fez. Isso deixou Inuyasha bem confuso. Ambos coraram juntos. Pareciam mais um casal de tomates dentro de um balde de tinta. O emudecer chegou no local e permanecendo por alguns minutos até Sota chamá-los para tomar café. Nesse dia iriam fazer um passeio de barco onde parariam para almoço em uma ilha. Todos desceram para comer alguma coisa.  
- Mana...  
- O que foi Sota?  
- Por que seu pescoço ta marcado?

A garota corou como nunca. Inuyasha apenas a observava deixando escapar um sorriso. A jovem passou a ficar extremamente vermelha, pois nunca tinha visto aquele youkai sorrir para ela antes daquele jeito tão amável. Aquele dia realmente esta diferente dos outros. Parecia que todos estavam com a personalidade invertida. Após a refeição cada um foi para o seu quarto  
arrumar o necessário para a excursão. Kagome colocou uma regata com o shorts que estava usando(mais parecido com uma saia)levando protetor e outras coisinhas em sua bolsa de praia; Sota levou seu gameboy; seu avô induziu revistas, suas filhas levaram câmeras e filmadoras,Megumi seu cãozinho de pelúcia e Inuyasha carregou apenas um boné já em sua cabeça. Enfim todos saíram de casa e foram até o carro, deixando mordomo com os cachorros. Na frente estavam Ayka e sua irmã a qual esquerda para direita nos bancos de trás estavam Inuyasha, Megumi,Kagome, Sota e seu avô. Ali estava extremamente apertado, mas, o que mas incomodava o hanyou era a idéia daquela pirralhinha ter que ficar ao seu lado separando-o de Kagome.  
- Eu to me sufocando! O carro ta muito apertado! Gritava Sota sendo esmagado pela sua irmã e por seu avô  
- Então vá no colo de seu avô, querido....  
- Mas tia...o vovô baba quando dorme no carro..

Todos exceto Inuyasha riram. Ninguém se conteve em segurar a risada ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sota. Ayka então pediu para que Inuyasha cedesse seu colo para que o garotinho pudesse sossegar. No começo não aceito e depois não teve escolha, pois o pequeno humano já havia saltado para cima dele, atropelando sua prima e sua irmã. Megumi ficou com um pouco de ciúmes então subiu no colo de Kagome sem perguntar. Agora que o carro já estava mais espaçoso eles puderam dar a partida. No meio do caminho Sota começou a passar mal, esta enjoado. Deveria ter comido alguma coisa pesada antes de saírem.  
- Ei garoto! Nem pense em vomitar em mim...replicava o youkai já meio receoso.  
- Eu to enjoado...esse balanço do carro....eu não vou agüentar...

Inuyasha nem esperou e colocou a cabeça do jovenzinho um pouco para fora. O suficiente para ele lançar a comida que tinha para fora do carro. Foi o que aconteceu. Indo direto no vidro do carro de trás. Alguns minutos depois Sota já se sentia melhor. Kagome e Sota estavam relaxando durante a longa viagem e Megumi aproveitou para aprontar. Pegou um pequeno graveto e começou a cutucar na região do assento de Kagome. Ao sentir as pinicadas a jovem  
acorda corada com sua prima falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido.  
-Aé?Então era isso?  
- Aham...ele fez isso...eu vi tudo...afirmava a pequena humana

Sem esperar o youkai parar de se distrair ao olhar as nuvens, a jovem o puxa por uma das orelhas as quais estavam embaixo do boné, já que não adiantaria bater nele com o rosto virado. Ele pedia para ela parar, mas foi em vão. Aquele hanyou nunca havia sentido tanta dor com uma humana. Afinal, a garota estava apenas lhe dando puxões de orelha. Ela estaria usando o poder da jóia? Ele tentava se soltar usando suas mãos, mas ela o puxava pela outra  
orelhinha.

- FICOU MALUCA KAGOME?  
- ORA....NÃO SE FAÇA DE SANTO INUYASHA!  
-DO QUE ESTA FALANDO?  
- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA DE VIR COM SEM VERGONHICES?  
- HÃ? EU NÃO FIZ NADA KAGOME!  
- IDIOTA! AGORA SEI POR QUE SE FAZIA DE DDISTRAIDO!DÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ VOU LHE DAR UMA TAPA TÃO DADA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI ESQUECER!  
- *grrr*DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?  
- IDIOTA! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!IDIOTA!IDIOTA!  
- COMO É?  
- Calma ai vocês dois...não precisam discutir...interferia a mãe de Kagome

Os dois se calaram e a jovem soltou o hanyou aos poucos. Eles se ignoraram durante um tempo, mas Kagome não conseguia evitar e às vezes o olhava de lado. Uma hora depois eles chegam até onde os barcos saiam. Pegaram suas coisas e embarcaram. A paisagem era maravilhosa, ilhas próximas,água limpa, aves sobrevoando suas cabeças e...  
- OLHA MANA! GOLFINHOS!  
- AHHH! SÃO UMA GRACINHA! MEGUMI VEM VER!  
- Kagome, eles são lindos! Mamãe! Traz a câmera, rápido!

Todos estavam ali vendo aqueles admiráveis animais exceto vovô e Inuyasha. O  
velho chamou o hanyou. Ele caminhou ate o avô de Kagome  
estranhava porque aquele humano queria conversar com ele sobre sua sobrinha.  
Ele queria saber se o youkai realmente gostava dela. O hanyou corava a cada  
palavra, pois se lembrava dela. Não podia confessar para aquele velhote sobre  
seus sentimentos ou algo poderia dar errado. Ele olhou para o lado e tinha  
um garoto vendo revistas pornôs. O jovem notou a curiosidade de Inuyasha e  
mostrou para ele as imagens. Ficaram ali conversando até que Kagome percebeu  
que os dois estavam muito estranhos, já que o youkai não era de fazer amigos  
tão facilmente então foi até lá. Os dois riam sarcasticamente e  
discretamente. O hanyou sentiu um toque em suas costas. Olhou de lado para  
trás lentamente pois havia acabado de sentir aquele cheiro.  
- O que estão fazendo?  
-N-nada....  
-Inuyasha....falava a jovem de modo desconfiado e cruzando os braços.

Os dois fingiram não estar conversando ou vendo aquela tal revista porém foi  
em vão. Ela já estava desconfiada e assim puxou Inuyasha pelo cabelo  
intensamente.  
- K-KAGOME...ME LARGA!  
- Aquele garoto fica enchendo sua cabeça de besteiras...  
- B-besteiras? Achei aquilo uma arte...  
- INUYASHA!  
- AHHH! PARA DE ME PUXAR KAGOME! EU SÓ TAVA BRINCANDO!  
- Sei...- vem comigo!

Algumas horas se passam e eles chegam até a ilha. A pequena praia que havia  
na entrada era limpa e preservada. Haviam muitos corais e garotas vestidas  
como havaianas. Eram nativas mas aquilo não era o Havaí para se vestirem  
daquele jeito. O avô de Kagome estava maravilhado com aquele lugar. Inuyasha  
desceu ao mesmo tempo em que aquele jovem pervertido porem estava sendo  
vigiado por Kagome que vinha logo atrás. Ele não falou quase nada pelo menos  
até que ela se esquecesse do ocorrido e saísse dali. No entanto ela não se  
retirou. O garoto pede para almoçar junto pois estava esperando seu amigo  
chegar mas isso seria só no final da tarde. O jovem se chamava Ney e também  
era de Tóquio. Estava fazendo intercambio por causa que sua família discutia  
muito. Esperavam ansiosos pela comida em uma mesa. Ney tentava puxar assunto  
com Inuyasha sobre temas muito além do que só garotas. Ai de se Kagome  
ouvisse aquele hanyou respondendo. Ela apenas o cotovelava ou beliscava seu  
braço forçando-o a ficar quieto. Eles almoçaram e foram passear pela trilha.  
Kagome se agarrava em Inuyasha a cada inseto que via pela frente e ate o  
final andou grudada em seu braço. Megumi não gostava muito de ver eles  
juntos e sempre que tinha chances, tentava separá-los fazendo-os brigar. E  
era isso a garotinha estava pensando em fazer durante a caminhada. Como o  
youkai estava um pouco atrás de Kagome bem distraído,a pequena usou um  
graveto com folhas assanhando a jovem e se passando pelo próprio Inuyasha.  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME?  
- EU AVISEI QUE VOCÊ IRIA RECEBER UM TAPA BEM DADO SE TENTASSE DE NOVO!  
- M-MAS O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?  
- E AGORA SE FAZ DE INOCENTE....  
-VOCÊ ESTA DOIDA? EU NEM SEI DO QUE ESTA FALANDO SUA TONTA!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF

E lá vão eles de novo....começaram outra briga. Dessa vez passaram o resto  
do dia sem se olhar. Já estava na hora de voltar então todos correram. A  
maioria daqueles humanos os quais estavam embarcados, se debatiam com as  
picadas de pernilongos. Kagome aos poucos se aproximava do youkai porém ele  
não parecia estar muito interessado em conversar com ela. Quando chegam em  
terra firme eles pegam o carro porém a ordem mudou nos bancos de trás. Da  
esquerda para direita estava Megumi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota e vovô. A maior  
parte estava cansada e resolveram cochilar. Apenas o hanyou e a colegial  
permaneceram acordados, conversando com a mãe da jovem enquanto dirigia.  
Chegando em casa todos vão dormir exceto Inuyasha o qual fica observando as  
estrelas novamente. Sem demorar muito para vir, aquela luz reaparece  
chamando seu nome...  
- Q-QUEM É VOCE E O QUE QUER?  
- Inuyasha....

Aquela luz estava se formando. Parecia um humano normal mas usava roupas  
muito antigas. Ele se revelou. Era o pai de Inuyasha em sua forma humana.  
Após um período de conversa os dois se aproximam. Eram idênticos. Não muito  
longe dali Kagome sente aquela claridade novamente e se levanta. Ela caminha  
ate a sala onde encontra o hanyou da porta para fora com um cara luminoso.  
Aos poucos ela se aproxima do youkai. Fica escondida atrás de Inuyasha. Um  
período depois o grande youkai desaparece. Kagome um tanto surpresa abraça  
Inuyasha desculpando-se pelo dia que tiveram. Ele deixa escapar um pequeno  
sorriso e a acompanha até o quarto.....

***************************************************************  
Confronto de personalidades

Era mais uma manhã tranqüila na Era Atual. Os pássaros cantavam logo cedo  
trazendo contentamento aos que ouviam. Todos estavam acordados e tomando  
café. Exceto Ayka pois tinha muito trabalho pela alvorada. Aproveitando a  
ocasião, Megumi vai até o quarto onde dormia. Uma vez a pequena escutou sua  
mãe conversando sobre um talismã* mágico e muito antigo que ela guardava.  
Sem esperar para pensar a jovenzinha começou a procurar pelo tal amuleto.  
Alguns minutos depois ela o encontra escondido na mala de sua mãe. Estava  
muito curiosa para descobrir o tipo de mágica que ele fornecia. No exato  
momento em que estava saindo do quarto se bateu com Inuyasha o qual estava  
distraído. Megumi sem querer deixa o talismã cair no chão o que acabou  
rachando-o.  
-Ei pirralha! Por que não olha por onde anda?  
- Você é quem estava distraído seu tonto!  
- Ora...sua....

O hanyou ia dar uns cascudos na pequena humana mas recuou quando viu Kagome  
se aproximando. Inuyasha não estava mais suportando não poder fazer nada  
quando aquela fedelha lhe enchia. A pequena começou a chorar enquanto corria  
para o colo da colegial. Kagome olhava furiosa para o youkai. Já imaginava  
que ele devia ter aprontado novamente. Sim, ela usou aquele maldito rosário  
novamente. Aquela semana estava tendo muito conflito entre os dois. Mas por  
que? Será culpa de Megumi?  
As duas já tinham saído do local. Inuyasha percebeu que o amuleto ainda  
estava ali e foi tentar pegá-lo. Porém uma forte luz surgiu deixando-o  
zonzo. Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, Kagome preparava um bolo na  
cozinha com a ajuda de sua prima, ou melhor dizendo, com a bagunça de sua  
prima.  
- Megumi, quebre os ovos para mim enquanto eu vou pegar o leite  
condensado...  
- Certo prima! Respondia ela quebrando os ovos na forma, deixando as cascas  
caíssem dentro dos ingredientes.  
- Pronto! Agora só falta misturar e...Megumi....o que você fez?  
- Você pediu para eu quebrar os ovos.....  
- Ah...esquece...coloque um pouco de açúcar...eu pego o leite na  
geladeira...  
- Aham!

E assim continuou. Kagome se afastava e Megumi fazia errado. Ela havia  
colocado um saco inteiro de açúcar, cascas de ovos e muito leite na tigela.  
Sem mencionar a sujeira que estava o chão e as paredes já que ela ao colocar  
tudo no liquidificador esqueceu de fechar a tampa. Depois de um tempo  
refizeram o bolo e ao mesmo tempo Inuyasha chegou. Não disse nenhuma  
palavra. Kagome o olhava com um jeito mais calmo. Ele se aproximou, parecia  
furioso. Apesar de suas palavras não saírem seu olhar era muito frio. Se  
aproximou de Megumi e a bateu sem piedade. A pequena não parava de chorar.  
Seu rosto estava machucado e havia enormes galos em sua cabeça. Aquilo havia  
deixado a colegial realmente irada.  
- AGORA CHEGA INUYASHA! VOCÊ JÁ PASSOU DDOS LIMITES  
- FEH!  
- SENTA! SENTA! SENTAAA!  
*CAPOF  
- ORA SUA.....  
- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA DE BATER NA MEGUMI?? APESAR DE VOCÊS NÃO SE DAREM MUITO  
BEM NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE BATER NELA! É APENAS UMA CRIANÇA!  
- HUNF! VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUEM PARA ME DAR ORDENS!  
-O QUE? ORA SEU...!

O hanyou nem esperou e saiu da cozinha. Seu jeito estava muito estranho.  
Talvez não tivesse agüentado sua raiva pela prima de Kagome. Ninguém sabia  
ao certo. Um tempo se passou e Ayka estava em um engarrafamento quando vê  
alguém muito semelhante. Se parecia com o Inuyasha só que tinha os olhos e  
os cabelos negros. Ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou. Realmente aquele era o  
hanyou que ela conhecia, mas em sua forma.....humana? Ayka finalmente chegou  
em casa e bem surpresa. Não esperava a hora de contar para todos o que tinha  
visto.  
- KAGOME! KAGOME!  
- O QUE FOI TIA? Corria a jovem ansiosa  
- VOCÊ NEM VAI IMAGINAR O QUE ME ACONTECCEU HOJE...O INUYASHA...  
- MAMAEEE!  
- Megumi! Que saudades!  
- O menino cachorro me bateu! Mas a Kagome já brigo com ele!  
- C-como assim ele te bateu?  
- É isso mesmo! Interferia Kagome- eu não sei o que deu nele para fazer  
isso...  
- Mas eu vi um jovem igualzinho a ele agora a pouco...uma quadra daqui...  
- O QUE? M-mas ele esta lá em cima com Sota...

Elas o chamaram para descer e por alguma razão quando ele apareceu ainda  
estava com aqueles mesmo olhares frios. Porém ao mesmo tempo um jovem abriu  
a porta da frente. Era o mesmo que Ayka tinha visto na rua. Kagome ficou  
chocada. Como os dois eram o mesmo Inuyasha? Megumi saiu de fininho quando  
notou que cada um deles carregava metade do talismã.  
- Hunf! Se não fosse por essa pirralha eu não estaria livre da minha parte  
humana!  
- Não seja ruim...os humanos não são tão maus.....replicava o jovem na porta  
- Feh! CALE ESSA BOCA IDIOTA!

Kagome não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. Como Inuyasha poderia  
separar sua metade youkai da parte humana? Isso foi esclarecido quando Ayka  
também notou os talismãs nas mãos deles. Ela explicou que aquele talismã  
tinha poderes, mas ninguém sabia qual era. O desenho dele eram dois tigres  
nas bordas do amuleto. A capacidade dele era separar o ying e o yang, ou  
seja, o bem e o mal daquele que usasse o talismã. E no caso de Inuyasha sua  
parte boa é a humana e a sua má é sua forma de youkai. E eles teriam que se  
unir novamente, pois uma precisava da outra. Porém o lado youkai dele não  
queria se unir.  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF  
- SUA MALUCA POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- ME DE ISSO AQUI! Respondia a jovem tomando a metade do talismã da mão dele  
- EI ME DEVOLVA ISSO! Reclamava o youkai se levantando  
-SENTA!  
*CAPOF  
- Aqui esta... replicava o Inuyasha-humano se levantando e dando a outra  
metade a jovem- Me desculpe Kagome...

Finalmente eles estavam unidos em um só corpo. Kagome corre abraçá-lo mesmo  
que estivesse se erguendo do chão. A colegial pulou na direção dele fazendo  
com que os dois caíssem juntos no solo. Ela estava em cima do hanyou ainda o  
abraçando-o. Aos poucos se ergueu até ficar com suas mãos sobre o peito  
dele. Eles ficaram corados enquanto se olhavam profundamente. Sem que  
percebessem seus rostos se aproximavam. Já podiam sentir a respiração um do  
outro. Eles estão prestes a declarar seus sentimentos um pelo outro....  
- KAGOME!KAGOME!  
-MEGUMI?!

Sim era aquela humana novamente. Ela estava acabando com as tentativas de  
Inuyasha. Kagome ao corar um pouco mais se afastou do youkai aos poucos e foi  
para o quarto. Todos haviam ido dormir.  
No dia seguinte Kagome acordou cedo para ir a praia. Vestiu seu biquíni e  
por coincidência Inuyasha já estava acordado. Ele caminhou até a jovem de  
modo tranqüilo. Seus olhares não estavam mais frios, pelo contrario, o  
hanyou a olhava de forma amável. Ele parou em sua frente e a abraçou. Kagome  
não entendeu o porquê daquela reação e nem no que ele estava planejando  
fazer. O youkai aproximou o seu rosto daquela face delicada e a beijou.  
Kagome estava um pouco nervosa com aquilo, mas aos poucos fechou os olhos e  
apreciou aquele momento. A mão do hanyou aos poucos descia e já havia  
passado da cintura. A colegial tentava falar enquanto corava pelo  
assanhamento, mas aquele beijo não a deixava. O hanyou não havia notado que  
ela estava tentando lhe chamar a atenção. Kagome sentia algo que fazia com  
que ela sentisse que nunca mais sairiam dali.  
-Inu... hmm....  
-Hu?Kagome?O que foi?  
-SUA MÃO...  
- Do que esta falando? (...)HÃ?  
- O-o que foi?  
- Eu não consigo me soltar....meu corpo e minhas mãos estão grudadas!  
MALDIÇAO!  
- O QUE? TIRE SUA MÃO DE MIM SEU TARADO!! Gritava a jovem bastante corada  
- SUA TONTA! SERÁ QUE NÃO DA PARA VOCE VER QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO?!  
- O que?(...)Meu c-corpo t-tambem e-estaa...g-grudado....o que esta  
acontecendo?  
"Droga! Sinto o cheiro daquela fedelha de novo! Com certeza foi ela que nos  
grudou aqui! Mas como?(...) Ela deve ter passado algo na gente enquanto  
dormíamos profundamente!Maldição!"

Sim....foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Megumi havia passado uma espécie de  
grude nas mãos dos dois enquanto dormiam. Fazia esse tipo de brincadeira  
pois sabia que Kagome era uma garota religiosa e ficava muito irada quando  
alguém se assanhava com ela. E era isso que ela estava tentando fazer.  
Queria que ela pensasse que Inuyasha não era nada alem de um tarado. Isso  
com certeza separaria aqueles dois. Logo a pequena chegou com água fervente  
e se ofereceu para ajudar. Obviamente os dois aceitaram. Ambos gritavam ao  
sentir aquele liquido quente em suas mãos, mas apesar disso conseguiram se  
soltar. Kagome estava muito irada com Inuyasha por ele ter abaixado a mão de  
mais e por causa disso levou outro tapa para sua coleção. Novamente a face  
do hanyou estava marcada e mesmo que disfarçasse, dessa vez havia sentido  
uma dor enorme. A colegial estava caminhando até a sala quando ouviu a voz  
de sua prima vindo de um dos quartos. O que ela estaria fazendo la? Kagome a  
espionava por trás da porta e notou que ela estava aprontando novamente.  
Estava repassando aquele grude em sua roupa e em uma das camisetas que  
Inuyasha mais usava. Megumi notou a presença de sua prima e quando olhou  
para o lado lá estava ela furiosa com suas atitudes. Como pode duvidar de  
Inuyasha quando ele estava certo? Com certeza essa seria a ultima vez que  
aquela pequena humana aprontaria daquele jeito.....Será?

****************************************************************************  
Doenças do coração

Kagome não sabia o que fazer com sua prima. Sabia que Megumi merecia um  
castigo por ter feito tudo aquilo, mas ainda nem se quer tinha pensado em um.  
Seus pensamentos se fixavam no hanyou. Só de lembrar aquelas brigas que ele  
não tinha causado a fazia se sentir com um grande aperto no peito. Podia  
sentir sua alma destroçar aos poucos como pequenos cacos de vidro. Preferiu  
esperar sua tia chegar pois ela era a responsável pela garotinha  
encrenqueira. Seu dever agora era se desculpar com Inuyasha. Sem esperar  
Kagome corre até o quarto onde ele estava porém não o encontra. Corria pelos  
corredores chamando-o pelo nome mas não obtinha respostas. Seu desespero  
aumentava a cada passo e cada lagrima que escorria de seus olhos. Sua  
desilusão de que pudesse perdê-lo fazia com que seu ritmo aumentasse a cada  
toque ao chão. Procurou-o pela casa toda mas não o encontrava. Parou por um  
instante para descansar. Foi nesse momento em que ouviu uma voz semelhante.  
Sim, era aquele hanyou quem ela tanto esperava. Acuou em frente à porta da  
sala e lá estava ele dormindo abraçado com o seu travesseiro no sofá. Aos  
poucos se aproximou. Parecia um anjo adormecido(mas ele não é um youkai?^^")  
Ele sussurrava algo, não dava para entender direito ate o momento em que  
pode ouvir....  
- Kikyou...

Kagome não pode conter suas lagrimas. Subiu para o quarto jogou-se em sua  
cama e começou a chorar. Agora tinha certeza que ele ainda gostava daquela  
miko. A cada momento em que pensava no youkai seus olhos ardiam. Queria parar  
de imaginar que um dia ele poderia voltar a vê-la novamente e que logo  
ficariam juntos para sempre. Sem que percebesse inuyasha estava ao seu lado  
vendo que ela estava chorando novamente. Seria por sua causa?  
- INUYASHA! SEU IDIOTA! EU NEM LIGO PARA VOCÊ! IDIOTA!IDIOTA! PODE FICAR COM  
A KIKYOU! EU NÃO LIGO....  
- K-kagome?  
- Inu....yasha?  
- Por que esta chorando?  
- N-não é nada...  
- C-como assim não é nada? Você esta chorando...  
- Eu só estou cansada....é só isso....  
Ele a deixou dormir profundamente no quarto. Já suspeitava do que fosse  
aquela melancolia. Sim, ele havia sentido o cheiro único dela. Nada o fazia  
se sentir tão satisfeito do que vê-la sorrir. Porem não era isso o que  
estava vendo. Se sentia culpado por vê-la daquele jeito. Não gostava de ter  
que encará-la percebendo seus olhares magoados. Não suportaria ver nem mais  
um misero segundo aquelas lagrimas as quais não paravam de sair de seus  
olhos. Sacrificaria sua vida pela dela apenas para vê-la sorrir do outro  
mundo. Podiam estar em mundos distantes mas seus corações permaneceriam  
unidos. Tinha mais medo de vê-la triste por sua causa do que ter que morrer  
pelo juízo final: a luta com Narak. Preferia perecer nas mãos daquele  
maldito do que vê-la chorar novamente.  
O hanyou não tinha palavras e muito menos conseguia dormir em pensar que  
havia deixado Kagome daquele jeito. Muitas vezes podia ter sido rude e parvo  
com ela mas talvez aquele fosse seu único modo de dizer que a amava.  
Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores e viu a porta de sua amada encostada.  
Entrou emudecido até estar ao lado dela. Não pode fazer nada a não ser  
conter suas lagrimas. Porem foi o que não aconteceu. Uma de suas mãos  
acariciava a face da jovem deixando com que pequenas gotas de seus olhos  
escapassem, tocando nos lábios doces da jovem. Sussurrava seu nome pedindo  
perdão antes de sair do local. Sentiu brutas dores em seu peito. Aos poucos  
dormiu apenas por seu cansaço, mas não deixava de sonhar com sua tão amada  
Kagome.  
Amanheceu e o dia estava nublado. Pássaros escuros circulavam o sombrio céu  
que fazia. Ayka foi a primeira a acordar. Correu até onde Megumi estava. Não  
sabia o que a pequena tinha, mas estava muito estranha. Sentia fortes dores  
no corpo, febre alta e inicio de paralisia. Os médicos demorariam para  
chegar e ajudá-la mas por sorte era perita no assunto. Mesmo depois de ter  
feito exames na jovem humana não havia tido bons resultados. Kagome estava  
indo tomar o café da manha quando ouviu sua tia chorar no quarto. Enfim uma  
conclusão da especialista: Megumi estava com uma nova espécie de doença. A  
colegial ficou chocada. Mesmo chateada com sua prima não imaginava que  
aquilo fosse acontecer um dia. Com ordens de sua tia a jovem se retirou. Mas  
ao virar para trás Inuyasha estava caminhando para fora de casa. Não sabia  
onde ele pretendia ir. Queria segui-lo mas foi impedida por aquele mesmo  
aperto em seu peito. A jovem deixou ervas para sua tia e andou tristemente  
até a sala. Lá encontrou sua mãe a qual não via aquela expressão no rosto de  
sua filha há muito tempo...  
- Kagome....querida...  
- Mãe!!! Sussurrava a jovem

Ela correu para os braços de sua mãe. E após um tempo de conversa Kagome  
saiu de casa. Queria ver o rosto daquele youkai que tanto amava mas ele amava  
a Kikyou. O que Inuyasha sentia pela colegial realmente? Ele seria mesmo  
capaz de se sacrificar por ela? Ou voltaria aos velhos tempos e resolveria  
tudo com seu primeiro amor? Não muito longe dali o mesmo hanyou o qual  
estava angustiado subia um morro e lá de cima pode ver o infinito mar que um  
dia havia sobrevivido. Observava como cada onda parecia saber seu momento  
para se quebrar e como cada ave esperava para se alimentar. Talvez ainda  
houvesse a esperança de que surgiria o momento certo para ele e Kagome se  
desculparem. Mesmo assim continuou observando as pequenas ilhas formadas no  
longínquo pélago límpido.  
Horas se passaram e ele ainda estava ali admirando o sol descer e as nuvens  
desaparecerem. O céu alaranjado o qual refletia nos dourados olhos do youkai  
o faziam lembrar dos momentos em que havia se passado com quem realmente  
amava: Kagome. Não podia mais ficar ali se lamentando. Tinha que fazer  
alguma coisa antes que ela o esquecesse para sempre. Desceu lentamente os  
resvaladios pedaços de rochas o qual antes tinha escalado e caminhou rumo ao  
horizonte onde poderia encontrar sua resposta.  
Havia anoitecido e todos haviam ido dormir quando Inuyasha chegou. Até mesmo  
Kagome. Ela estava na sala dormindo no mesmo sofá o qual encontrou-o  
adormecido. Porém observou algo em suas mãos; era aquele mesmo travesseiro.  
Inuyasha com os olhares para o chão se retirou do local. Andando pelos  
corredores notou que Ayka estava dormindo ajoelhada ao lado de sua filha. Ao  
se aproximar tocou levemente na testa de Megumi e pode sentir suas dores.  
Não eram as mesmas que sentia, mas não deixavam de fazê-la sofrer. O youkai  
rasgou um pedaço de sua pele do braço, deixando com que um pouco daquele  
liquido escorresse ate seus punhos. Sentou-se na beira da cama ao lado do  
rosto daquela encrenqueira que agora estava doente e com uma mão ergueu  
cuidadosamente sua cabeça. Quase encostando seu braço nos lábios daquela  
pequena, deixou seu sangue correr até dentro de seu corpo, passando  
primeiramente pela sua boca. Após feito isso o youkai se retira.  
Na manhã seguinte Ayka acorda e nota que sua filha não estava mais na cama.  
Correu até Kagome acordando-a.  
- KAGOME! KAGOME!  
- ÃH? O que foi tia?  
- A Megumi sumiu!  
- O QUE?  
- ELA NÃO ESTA MAIS NA CAMA!  
- M-mas como?  
- MAMAE!!

Sim, era aquela pequena humana. Ela estava viva e graças a Inuyasha. Ele  
sabia que o sangue de youkai fortaleceria o corpo dela e que seria muito raro  
ela ficar doente novamente.  
- KAGOME!O MENINO CACHORRO ME SALVOU!

- Inuyasha?  
- AHAM! ELE É O MAXIMO!

Kagome correu ate o outro quarto e por sorte o encontrou. Seus olhares eram  
tristes. Estava se retirando quando a jovem correu para abraçá-lo. Nada a  
impediria até o momento em que torceu seu o tornozelo naquele momento tão  
esperado. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas retribuiu. Pegou-a no colo e a  
deitou na cama. A jovem estava um pouco assustada, mas confiava nele.  
Inuyasha pode sentir aquele cheiro novamente. Aquele que ele tanto admirava.  
Aquele único cheiro e rosto que queria ver e sentir eternamente em sua vida.  
Porém ela havia notado seu braço estava cortado. Ele sorriu. Massageava seus  
tornozelos como se fossem nuvens no céu. O hanyou parou um instante e se  
aproximou da face delicada daquela linda jovem. Seus lábios finalmente se  
tocaram. Aquele momento tão especial havia acontecido. Inuyasha brincava com  
a língua de Kagome e ela com a dele. A jovem acariciava as orelhas do youkai  
com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passava por seu tórax e abdômen. Ficaram  
minutos ali se acariciando quando seus lábios enfim se soltaram. O hanyou  
não resistiu e recuou. A havia beijado mais uma vez. Megumi observava tudo e  
com graça sorria. Após mais algum tempo o youkai voltou a massageá-la. Os  
dois dormiram juntos. Inuyasha com sua face sobre o ventre da jovem e ela  
com sua mão na cabeça do hanyou.  
Amanheceu um dia lindo. Nenhuma nuvem no céu e pássaros cantando refletindo  
sua melodia pelo mundo. Seus reflexos apareciam no grande azul do mar o qual  
mostrava a sombra do sol nascendo. Seria esse o momento em que Inuyasha  
esperava? O momento em que pudesse esclarecer sua razão e sentimento por  
Kagome?

Gotas de ouro, o amor de Megumi

Um majestoso dia surgiu e Kagome foi a primeira a acordar. Ainda estava meio  
sonolenta. Porém sentiu algo tocá-la de suas pernas para seu  
momentos só pode suspeitar de uma única pessoa. Aquela com que passou boa  
parte do tempo e nunca o viu mudar...  
- MIROK SEU TARADO!  
- KAGOME! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? Reclamava o hanyou com o rosto marcado  
- INU...YASHA?!  
- Humf!  
- SEU TARADO!  
- ÃH? DO QUE É QUE VOCE ESTA FALANDO SUAA TONTA?  
- ORA SEU....! SEN...

Alguns minutos passaram e sem que percebessem, Sota e Megumi abrem a porta  
do quarto se deparando com cena. Kagome não parava de dar um comando  
enquanto Inuyasha parecia *dançar no lugar. Os dois pequeninos estavam  
chocados com o tumulto. Sota estava muito animado e começou a imitar o youkai  
enquanto Megumi gritava que nem Kagome. A colegial não se conteve e começou  
a rir fazendo com que finalmente o hanyou fosse com a cara no chão. Seu  
pequeno irmão não entendendo nada e nem do porque Inuyasha estava espatifa  
no chão, o imita. Megumi começou a rir tentando se parecer com sua prima a  
qual se encontrava sentada na cama com segurando seu ventre que doía de  
tanto se divertir.  
- Kagome... porque você estava gritando enquanto o menino cachorro dançava?  
- Ah? Na verdade ele não estava...  
- prima...faz ele dançar de novo?Por favor!!  
- O QUE? KAGOME SE VOCE ATREVER....  
- Ah....claro que eu faço o Inuyasha dançar Megumi..e ele deve saber o  
motivo...  
- O QUE? ORA SUA MENINA TONTA! DEIXE DE SER IDIOTA KAGOME!  
- Tonta e idiota não é? Agora sim eu vou te fazer dançar por mais alguns  
minutos...pelo menos ate eu me cansar de usar o kotodama(por causa do  
atrevimento dele)  
- K-KAGOME....VOCE NÃO SE ATREVERIA...

- Ah não é?  
-Glump!  
- Mana...há quanto tempo o irmão cachorro estava dançando antes de  
chegarmos?  
-Hum...uns dois minutos eu acho...Ãh? C--cade o Inuyasha?  
- Ele saiu pela porta....replicava Megumi  
- O QUE?

Ele estava saindo de fininho pela porta da frente quando, dois pestinhas  
pularem em suas costas carregados das meias sujas do vovô pois elas tinham  
um odor forte o suficiente para apreender Inuyasha. A eles o youkai era a  
melhor vitima para suas traquinagens pois era o mais forte e o mais  
resistente a tudo que fizessem.  
O hanyou estava tentando suportar aquele cheiro intolerável das meias sujas  
do avô de Kagome. Aquele odor de suor o estava fazendo passar mal a cada  
momento. Um período depois o dono do objeto parou ao lado do hanyou. Ele  
notava a expressão da face de Inuyasha. Seus pés cheirariam tão mal assim?  
Inuyasha o olhava assustado. Estava sentindo um cheiro muito maior e mais  
forte do que aquelas meias encardidas. Aquele velhote havia sido discreto  
mas não se safaria do faro do youkai. Sim, ele estava com tremendos gases.  
Talvez fosse da feijoada que tivesse comido na noite passada. Ou talvez  
nã poucos Inuyasha ia perdendo os sentidos. Estava zonzo. Seus olhos  
estavam que nem caracóis alcoolizados. Parecia estar tendo mais um sonho.  
Alguém estava ao seu lado. Tinha garras. Não pode ser, era aquele siri  
gigante novamente e ele conseguiu agarrar o hanyou com suas pinças.  
Pressionava ele a cada instante fazendo com que o youkai gritasse. Sentia seu  
corpo suando e seu ferimentos ardendo. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Aquela dor  
era enorme. Como poderia fugir daquele ser enorme se nem podia se mover?  
- AHHHHHH!  
- AHHHH! INUYASHA NÃO ME ASSUSTE DESSE JEITO!  
-K-kagome?  
- Quem você esperava? O Ash Ketchup?  
- Ash quem?  
-Esquece...  
- MALDIÇAO! EU NÃO CONSIGO ME SOLTAR! Reclamava o hanyou tentando se  
libertar  
- É claro que você não vai se soltar! Sota e Megumi amarraram suas mãos com  
cordas e seu corpo foi preso com aquele pergaminhos da vovó Kaede...isso até  
foi bom pois já pude começar a desinfetar seus ferimentos....agora só falta  
o do seu abdômen.  
- GRR! SUA TONTA ME SOLTA DAQUI!  
- O QUE VOCE DISSE?  
- TONTA! TONTA!TONTA!VOCE É UMA TONTA KAGOME! HUMANA INUTIL! EI...O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?  
- Eu ia colocar um remédio fraco em você mas mudei de idéia....esse aqui vai  
fazê-lo ficar quieto.

Kagome pegou um vidro de sua mochila e olhou para o youkai. Ele se assustou  
um pouco mas se controlou. Se aquela garota soubesse de seu receio estaria  
perdido. Ela abriu aquele pequeno frasco e passou sobre o profundo ferimento  
do youkai. Ele resmungava de dor. Não sentia aquela região pois Kagome tinha  
colocado ervas para "paralisá-lo". Ele tentava se levantar mas a jovem o  
empurrava novamente, pressionando suas mãos em seu compensação  
aquilo sararia mais rápido e ele estaria livre dos potes tempo  
depois aqueles mesmos encrenqueiros chegaram. Megumi se senta na beira da  
cama. Ela olhava para o youkai com olhares de devassidão. Começou a brincar  
com suas orelhas. Aquilo irritava profundamente Inuyasha, pois a única pessoa  
que ele ainda deixava mexer nele era Kagome.  
- Fedelha para de mexer ai!  
- Seu bobo! Você não pode fazer nada!

- ORA SUA....QUANDO EU ME SOLTAR DAQUI....  
- você vai dançar para mim...  
- Dançar?  
-É! Igual você estava fazendo quando entrei no quarto àquela hora...  
- Feh!  
- Não é prima? Que você me prometeu fazer o menino cachorro dançar?  
- Ah é claro Megumi...respondia ela com jeito sarcástico.  
- Q-QUE CARA É ESSA KAGOME?  
- Ele fica uma gracinha dançando!! Sorria a pequena enquanto falava  
- Você tem razão...sabe que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar? Replicava  
kagome enquanto apertava uma das bochechas do youkai.  
- PARE COM ISSO KAGOME! QUANTA CRIANCICEE!  
- BOBO! Ei....replicava Megumi  
- O QUE FOI?  
- Por que não conta para minha prima que eu sou o amor da sua vida?  
- FEH! E quem é você para dizer uma coisa dessas?  
- Não precisa ser tímido....

Megumi se aproximou do hanyou e o beijou. Inuyasha tentava se soltar mas  
estava anulado a aqueles malditos pergaminhos. Kagome chocada com a cena  
retirou sua prima de cima do youkai. Ele cuspia no lado da cama pedindo flúor  
urgentemente. Como uma garotinha podia fazer algo como aquilo? A colegial  
pediu explicações, mas ela negava tudo. Seus sentimentos pelo hanyou estavam  
crescendo e agora Kagome tinha mais uma "adversária". Não só queria enciumar  
sua prima, mas como também tinha uma enorme curiosidade de saber a sobre a  
sensação do beijo. Sentia algo mais pelo youkai depois daquele dia em que a  
salvou da morte(tipo amor de criança sabe?^^ Você faz algo por ela e ela já  
ACHA te ama).Essa tinha sido a ultima gota para a colegial. Libertou o  
Inuyasha dos pergaminhos e o levou ate outro quarto para terminar de cuidar  
de seus ferimentos.  
Kagome notou a expressão de dor que o hanyou escondia. Os dois se olharam.  
Inuyasha aproximou seu rosto até a face da colegial. Beijava seu pescoço  
levemente apreciando seu aroma. A jovem nunca havia sentido tanto amor por um  
garoto antes. A jovem fortemente o abraçava. Suas mãos foram descendo ate  
que pode sentir o formado assento do youkai. Tinha vontade de apertar aquela  
pele macia, mas não queria se passar por assanhada ou coisa parecida. Porem  
sua vontade foi maior e sem que percebesse aos poucos já estava tocando-o.  
Inuyasha a olhava surpreendido com tal reação, mas ela apenas sorriu e se  
desculpou. Um curto período depois a situação foi o youkai quem fez as  
honras. Acariciava sua cintura e as costas da jovem. Queria fica para sempre  
ali apreciando aquele momento. Kagome apoiava sua face sobre o peito do  
hanyou, porém sua expressão mudou quando sentiu aquela mão descendo  
novamente. Inuyasha estava se assanhando de novo. Ela o olhava de forma  
desconfiada, mas ele não havia entendido. A jovem se afastou fazendo com que  
Inuyasha apenas a olhasse.  
-SENTA!  
*CAPOF  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME?  
- VOCE É UM TARADO!

O youkai se levanta no mesmo momento em que uma musica começou a tocar no  
radio. O nome dela era "you'll be in my heart". Kagome amava aquela musica  
se esquecendo do que havia acontecido. O hanyou se levantava aos poucos  
porém a jovem o abraçou fazendo com que ele caísse sentado na cama. Suas  
faces se aproximaram novamente. Inuyasha tocou seus lábios aos dela. Tudo  
aquilo estava sendo observado por Megumi a qual se corroia de ciúmes de sua  
prima por conquistar um menino cachorro.E sabia que ele era único mas ainda  
tinha algumas cartas na manga.  
No dia seguinte como quase de costume, a colegial acorda na cama de casal  
abraçada com seu amado Inuyasha. Estava embaixo de seus fortes braços os  
quais a abraçava. O hanyou sentia o cheiro dela como nunca havia sentido.  
Kagome estava deitada sobre o atlético peito do youkai. Ela sempre era a  
primeira a acordar e sempre o admirava enquanto dormia. Massageava seu  
definido tórax como se esfregasse suas mãos em manteiga. Esse tão precioso  
momento foi quebrado por seu pequeno irmão Sota e sua prima Megumi a qual  
tentava passar a maior parte do tempo ao lado de "seu" Inuyasha. Os dois  
libertaram pequenos sorrisos maliciosos. Saltaram em cima de Kagome a qual  
acabou sendo jogada em cima do youkai. Ele acordou assustado com a situação e  
logo viu a colegial em cima dele agarrada em seus braços. Os pequenos  
humanos faziam a maior baderna em cima da cama. Eles pararam e olharam o  
casal. Novamente estavam imitando a jovem e o youkai.  
- prima....  
- o que foi megumi?  
- desculpa...  
- tudo bem...mas não faca mais aquilo! E na verdade não é a mim a quem você  
deve se desculpar....  
- Inuyasha....  
-Feh! O que foi?  
- D-desculpa?  
- Feh!  
- Ei prima!  
- Ah?  
- Você me prometeu que você iria faze-lo dançar...  
- NÃO SEJA BURRA! A KAGOME NÃO CONSEGUE NEM FALAR DIREITO! COMO VOCE QUER QUE ELA ME FAÇA DANCAR?  
- INUYASHA!  
- GLUMP!  
- PODE DIZER QUE EU NÃO SEI FALAR DIREITO MAS UMA COISA EU SEI FALAR!  
- O que é prima?  
- FEH! Tonta....  
- O QUE? SENTA! SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!!(...)

E mais uma manha comum se passou. Será que algum dia isso iria acabar bem?  
Eu acho que não. O casal saiu para um passeio pela praia já que o dia estava  
estupendo. Caminhavam pela areia branca a qual era molhada pelo mar. Alguém  
os observava. Era uma humana adulta e olhava para Inuyasha de forma  
aliviada. Correu ate ele e o abraçou. Kagome sorria para ele enquanto queria  
se soltar mas estava fraco com seus ferimentos e qualquer movimento brusco já  
sentia dor.  
- Meu filho! Meu filhinho lindo! Chorava a mulher enquanto o abraçava  
- Feh! Do que é que você esta falando?

- Filho? Você não se lembra da sua mãe? Sou eu!  
- HÃ?  
- Desculpe senhora mas acho que houve um engano. Replicava Kagome  
- O que? C-como assim?

Depois de tudo explicado a mulher vai embora. A colegial correu para o mar  
puxando o meio youkai. Mesmo demorando um pouco ela conseguiu fazer com que  
ele se divertisse. Uma enorme onde se formou fazendo com que Kagome levasse  
um enorme caldo. Estava sendo arrastada ate a margem, mas sentiu algo do seu  
lado e se agarrou. Porem acabou levando junto com ela. Olhou para o lado e  
viu Inuyasha ensopado.  
- SUA TONTA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- Desculpa eu estava me afogando e pensei que você fosse algum tronco ou  
coisa parecida....  
- O QUE??GRRR!

Ficaram se divertindo a tarde toda e depois foram para casa. Nessa noite  
iriam jantar em um restaurante ao invez de ficar apenas em casa. Kagome  
notava como sua pequena prima admirava cada passo do youkai e teria que  
pensar em algo para que parasse com isso....mas o que?

***************************************************************  
Um dia no shopping

Chegando ao restaurante o garçom os atende. Lá eles serviam frutos do mar.  
Sentam-se em uma enorme mesa do lado de fora. Estava muito quente e Inuyasha  
não resistiu em tirar a camisa fazendo com que as garçonetes ficassem o  
admirando. Kagome não gostava nada daquilo que estava acontecendo porém só  
observava.  
- O que vão querer?  
- Uma porção de camarão a milanesa, cinco casquinhas de siri...  
- S-SIRI? Impressionava-se o youkai  
- O que tem de mais inuyasha? replicava a jovem  
- N-nada....  
- uma porção de batatas, espetinhos de camarão(...)dois sucos, um  
refrigerante e um John Walker....concluía a mãe de Kagome com os pedidos

A comida estava demorando para chegar. Todos estavam famintos,  
principalmente Inuyasha. Seu estomago não parava de roncar e em seguida o  
mesmo aconteceu com Sota. Eles se olhavam seriamente.  
- Eu vou no banheiro....  
- Espere por mim irmão cachorro!!

Kagome não estava entendendo nada. Não tinha idéia do que eles estavam  
pensando, mas quando se juntavam sempre aprontavam. Os dois não haviam ido ao  
banheiro e sim ate a cozinha do restaurante. Inuyasha disfarçado de garçom,  
entrou rápido no local empurrando uma bandeja de rodas com Sota escondido.  
Haviam muitas comidas diferentes sendo preparadas. Uma cheirava melhor que a  
outra. Pelo menos essa foi à conclusão do hanyou. Após beliscar um camarão  
ali e um peixe aqui a dupla se entope do que tinha nas panelas o que  
deixaria os fregueses irritados. Eles saem pelos fundos e se escondem em  
baixo de uma mesa com uma panela de comida. Inuyasha finalmente tirou aquela  
roupa que ele tanto achou ridícula. Estava muito tranqüilo. Estava comendo  
junto com Sota a comida que havia no panelão. Notou umas borbulhas dentro do  
alimento e quando viu....era um siri vivo saindo. Ia em direção a Inuyasha o  
qual o esmagou facilmente com a Tessaiga. Agora era siri amassado. O youkai  
olhou para trás e mais deles estavam correndo com suas curtas perninhas.  
Pareciam palitos de tão finos. Por um instante o youkai sente algo acertar  
sua cara. Era um pé. Sim, eles estavam justamente embaixo da mesa onde  
Kagome estava. Eles haviam mudado de mesa para uma região mais arejada e  
eles se refugiaram na mesma mesa por coincidência.  
-Hã?  
- O que foi Kagome? Pergunta seu avô curioso  
- Eu tive a impressão de que eu chutei alguma coisa....  
- E por que não olha?  
- M-mas não tem nada aqui....replicava a jovem após ter olhado em baixo da  
mesa  
- Deve ter sido algum gato ou qualquer outro animal que deveria estar  
passando por ali...  
- Vocês não acham que Sota e Inuyasha estão demorando? Faz uma hora e meia  
que eles estão no banheiro....eu vou procurá-los...  
- Espere querida...daqui a pouco eles vêem  
- Mas mãe....

Aqueles dois haviam conseguido fugir a tempo. Correram para o banheiro lavar  
seus rostos sujos de molho e camarão. Inuyasha estava saindo quando Sota o  
jogou água na cara. O youkai o olhou serio. Se aproximou aos poucos do jovem  
humano e quando menos se esperava, o pequenino estava molhado também.  
Inuyasha havia o desafiado para uma guerra de água e lá estavam eles. Rolos  
e mais rolos de papeis higiênicos voavam sobre suas cabeças. Lixos  
espatifados no chão, privadas entupidas por papeis e torneiras vazando. Sem  
mencionar que os dois estavam ensopados. Como explicariam para Kagome?  
Finalmente os dois chegam na mesa e se sentam. Os dois ficam calados olhando  
a expressão de fúria da colegial. Ela só não dava puxões de orelha no youkai  
porque muitos estavam olhando. A jovem esperava uma resposta porém nenhum  
dos dois se entregou. O conflito foi interrompido quando Megumi atirou um  
bolinho de comida na cara do youkai. Como era de se esperar ele não ficou  
quieto e revidou. Sota acabou se envolvendo na guerrinha de comida e depois  
foi o seu avô. Sua filha sorria para eles enquanto Kagome pensava em um  
lugar para enfiar a cara de vergonha. Após acertarem uns aos outros e ate  
alguns garçons, eles jantaram e saíram do certo tempo depois  
eles foram para casa.  
Na manha seguinte logo depois do almoço todos foram ao um  
dia nublado e não demoraria para começar a chover. Kagome e sua mãe queriam  
fazer compras, Sota queria ir passear e seu avô queria ficar sentado  
conversando. Inuyasha estava confuso. Queria ir com sua amada mas não para  
ficar vendo aqueles kimonos estranhos atrás dos vidros. Às vezes entravam  
mas ainda não deixaram de ser bizarros. Sota estava puxando ele pelo braço  
para acompanhá-lo contudo a colegial o puxou pelo outro. Inuyasha acabou  
indo com Sota pois seu avô não queria andar. Muitas garotas o observavam de  
longe e outras nem tanto. Os dois entraram na loja de vídeo games para ver  
se encontravam o jogo que o pequeno humano queria para seu console. Depois  
de muito tempo eles encontram o que queriam e saem da loja. O youkai estava  
curioso para saber o que tinha por trás de uma porta com uma bonequinha em  
um corredor isolado. Sota diz que aquele lugar nenhum garoto que entrou  
conseguiu sair inteiro.  
- Vamos ate lá....  
- O-O QUE?  
- Isso mesmo...Você me ouviu...vamos entrar...você vai estar comigo...  
- M-mas irmão cachorro.....  
- VAMOS!  
-T-ta...

Eles param em frente à porta e respiram fundo. Entraram ao poucos e viram  
que o local era grande e rodeado de...garotas(?!)Algumas estavam atrás de  
umas portas, outras estavam se ém havia notado a presença dos  
dois ainda. Uma delas gritou. Aquela voz era familiar. Seria Kagome? Foi  
então o momento em que Inuyasha apareceu em frente de todas aquelas humanas.  
A mesma jovem que gritou ouviu as outras gritarem. Mas por que?  
- AHHHHH TEM UM GAROTO NO BANHEIRO! Gritava uma delas  
- AHHHHH! SEU TARADO!gritava outra jovem  
- O-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? Perguntava aquela mesma garota que havia  
gritado antes.- INUYASHA?!  
- K-Kagome?  
- ORA SEU...! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? Gritava ela enquanto corava  
muito  
- E-EU OUVI VOCE GRITAR! HUNF!  
- VEM COMIGO! Yuka...Eu vou te esperar aqui na frente ta? Só vou dar um  
jeitinho nesse aqui. Replicava a colegial enquanto pegava a orelha do  
youkai(embaixo do boné^^)  
- AI! KAGOME ISSO DOI! Reclamava o hanyou enquanto era puxado

Ignorando suas palavras a jovem o leva ate onde sua mãe estava. Kagome só  
havia gritado por causa de uma barata e não por estar em sabia  
que aquilo não ia dar certo mas o que um pequeno humano podia fazer contra  
um youkai orgulhoso e soberano? Yuka havia se encontrado com Kagome por  
coincidência e por isso estavam juntas. Sem que notassem o youkai e pequeno  
humano haviam sumido novamente. Os dois estavam andando por outra região do  
shopping. Dois capangas vieram em sua direção. Ambos eram fortes e altos. Um  
deles tinha cabelo comprido e piercings nas orelhas. O outro já era mais  
radical, usava regata, piercings nas orelhas, uma coleira de espinhos em seu  
pescoço e seu cabelo era estilo punk( todo o cabelo espetado bem para cima).  
Pareciam ignorá-los. Pelo menos ate o momento em que o punk começou a andar  
em sua direção. Olhava de modo maléfico para Sota. Ao chegar bem perto  
correu depois de roubar o sorvete que o pequeno estava saboreando. Inuyasha  
sem se lembrar que estava no shopping avançou com sua espantosa velocidade  
de youkai socando o jovem maloqueiro. Por sorte ele estava com mais um pouco  
de dinheiro guardado.  
Uma hora depois todos se encontram novamente. Kagome esta irada de  
preocupação com o hanyou que sumia a cada distraída que tinha.  
- Ei Kagome...aquele não é o seu amigo com seu irmão?  
- Ah onde? Perguntava olhando para o lado enxergando o hanyou- Ah! É ele  
mesmo! INUYASHAAA!!  
- K-Kagome...?  
- ONDE É QUE VOCE ESTAVA INUYASHA? EU ESSTAVA MUITO PREOCUPADA COM VOCE!  
- Feh! Estava andando por ai com seu irmão....por que? Você sabe que eu sei  
me virar sozinho e...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas. Algo chamava muita a atenção do youkai.  
Aquele cheiro estava deixando-o louco. Seu fabuloso faro não resistia aquele  
perfume. Ele vinha de uma garota da idade dele. Estava parada em frente a  
lanchonete. E por coincidência eles foram na mesma que a jovem. Ela era alta  
com os cabelos longos e morenos e seus olhos eram esverdeados. Estava usando  
Dolcce & gabanna pu safári, um perfume importado e muito caro o qual era  
doce e marcante. Domava qualquer homem que se aproximasse apenas pelo seu  
aroma. E parecia funcionar com youkais também.  
Kagome havia notado que ele estava bem distraído. Se aproximou nas pontas  
dos pés e se apoiou no ombro do youkai. Se aproximou lentamente de seu rosto  
prestes a tocar os seus....  
- INUYASHA! Gritava a jovem próxima a orelha do youkai  
- AHHH! QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA KAGOME?  
- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! VOCE NÃO PARAVA DE ADMIRAR AQUELA GAROTA.....  
- NÃO ERA ELA....mas o cheiro dela  
- O QUE??  
- Aquele aroma.....nunca havia sentido algo tão bom em minha vida...

Kagome ficou em silencio. Queria que ele notasse seu CK One, um perfume mais  
parecido com uma colônia. Possuía um aroma suave e delicado. Mas o hanyou  
não notou. Estavam indo embora quando Yuka pediu para que a mãe de Kagome  
esperasse um pouco. Ela puxou sua amiga pelo braço e a levou ate a loja de  
perfumes. Pediram o Romance, uma fragrância adocicada, exótica e ao mesmo  
tempo deliciosa. Sem mencionar seu toque floral. Yuka pegou o frasco e  
empurrou Kagome ate o caixa.  
- São noventa e sete dólares...  
- O QUE??? É muito caro....  
- Calma Kagome! Você quer seduzir aquele garoto não é? VAMOS LEVAR. Gritava  
ela para a atendente  
- M-mas...  
- Nada de mas.....vamos comprar e ir embora...sua mãe esta esperando...

Já estavam na rua. Kagome estava tão distraída que atravessou a faixa sem ao  
menos olhar para os lados. A única coisa que sentiu foi o momento em que  
Inuyasha se jogou em cima dela. Ambos estavam no chão e no meio da rua. Sem  
perceber o youkai deixa sua mão descer um pouco indo direto para o assento da  
jovem. Ela não podia bater nele pois estava embaixo dele. Se esquecendo  
desse detalhe suas únicas palavras foram....  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- K-KAGOME....POR QUE FEZ ISSO?  
- SEU TARADO!  
- TARADO? EU ACABEI DE SALVAR A SUA VIDA....

Ela cora. Como pode castigar Inuyasha quando agora poderia ter morrido? Ela se desculpou e também notou que haviam engarrafado o transito. A fila estava enorme esperando os dois saírem daí para poderem sair do sinaleiro. Os dois voltaram para onde estavam Sota e os outros. Finalmente estavam em casa. Kagome foi tomar um banho mas quando estava saindo se encontrou com Inuyasha no corredor. Os dois coraram. Principalmente Inuyasha. Ele sentiu um aroma diferente nela. Sim, estava usando Romance. E aquela mesma sensação que havia sentido pela garota tinha voltado. Seu corpo estava leve e solto. Só conseguia apreciar aquele rosto e aquele cheiro.  
- K-Kagome...  
- O que foi Inuyasha?  
- Seu cheiro...e-ele é único...nunca havia pensado que esse aroma pudesse me  
tranqüilizar a alma...ele combina com seu rosto delicado!

uma noite de tempestade(parte 1)

Inuyasha estava tranqüilo. Parecia que aquele aroma e aquele rosto domavam sua alma. Apenas apreciava o cheiro e a face que Kagome possuía. Ela o olhava confusa. Não entendia por que ele não se mexia. Os dois se olhavam constantemente. Porem a jovem deu um pulo em cima do youkai quando escutou um barulho. Agora ela estava de toalha nos braços do youkai. Os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes ameaçavam apagar. Já era noite e só estavam eles e os pequenos humanos em casa. A luz se apaga de repente fazendo com que Sota e Megumi chorassem muito alto. Ayka, vovô e a mãe de Kagome haviam saído para jantar com uns amigos deixando a jovem e o youkai responsáveis pela casa.  
Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Não estava chovendo e muito menos ventando. Como a luz poderia ter se apagado do nada? Inuyasha e Kagome caminham até o outro quarto onde os pequeninos estavam. Chegando lá os viram amedrontados e tremendo embaixo das cobertas.  
- FEH! Humanos....que patéticos...  
- INUYASHA! Esse não é momento para isso!  
- Você diz isso porque é uma humana...

- INUYASHA!  
- Feh! Você esta com tanto medo que não quis descer dos meus braços até agora...  
- Ah? É....eu.... replicava a jovem enquanto corava  
- IRMAO CACHORRO? IRMAO CACHORRO! Gritava Sota correndo para cima dele  
O youkai pedia para ele parar mas, foi em vão. O pequeno humano pulou em cima dele fazendo com que os três fossem para o chão. Megumi ao ver que a barra estava limpa, saiu das cobertas e viu aqueles três caído. Por que sua prima estava em cima daquele menino cachorro só de toalha? Por que seu rostos quase se tocavam? E o que Sota estava fazendo ali espatifado ao lado deles? Essas eram a duvidas da pequena. E após pensar um pouco concluiu: BOLINHO! Sim, ela pensou que eles estavam brincando de se amontoar. Por esse motivo e por ter muita vontade de perder o medo do escuro, ela pulou em cima do casal  
fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. Os dois coraram e um tempo depois estavam se levantando. Já estavam todos em pé. Uma forte ventania começou a soprar do lado de fora da casa enquanto relâmpagos surgiam perto dali. As luzes das ruas foram apagando uma a uma. Agora as casas e as calçadas estavam obscuras naquela noite de lua cheia.  
Kagome e Megumi foram até a cozinha acender algumas velas enquanto Inuyasha e Sota procuravam uma tal de lanterna. Minutos depois eles se encontram na sala com a lanterna e algumas velas. A colegial notou que sua prima não estava mais ali. Procurou por todos os lados e quando finalmente a encontrou, a viu com uma daquelas velas na mão. Corria atrás dela porém a pequena não queria entregar para sua parenta mais velha. Kagome foi retirar  
sua prima do perigo entretanto caiu no chão de dor. Sim, ela tinha virado seu pé novamente. Ou ainda seria daquela vez? Megumi parou no meio do corredor e notou que sua prima não estava mais a seguindo. Um tempo depois pode ouvir os gritos da jovem vindo do outro lado. Pensou em chamar Inuyasha, no entanto quando foi até Kagome ele já estava lá. O youkai a pegou no colo e foi até o quarto de casal. A colocou delicadamente na cama. Ela não entendia porque ele estava tão cortês com ela mas, no fundo estava gostando. Com certeza o preferia gentil e carinhoso a arrogante e quieto. Observava cada movimento do hanyou. Ele estava tirando seus chinelos e tocando em seus pés. Sentia um pouco de dor mesmo com a ajuda de seu amado. Tinha que admitir....Inuyasha sabia fazer uma excelente massagem. Sua dor ia  
sumindo a cada minuto. Parecia que ele sabia exatamente onde e o modo de tocar em seu corpo. Inuyasha ficou horas ali cuidando dela. Podia não entender de medicina e ervas mas com certeza entendia desse tipo de coisa. Uma hora depois Kagome adormeceu. O youkai notou um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto dormia. Se aproximou aos poucos não querendo acordá-la e a beijo em seus lábios. Aproveitando a situação ficou alguns minutos ali, apreciando o momento. A jovem pensava que estava ocorrendo em seus sonhos sem imaginar  
que um dia o Inuyasha chegaria e abriria seus sentimentos a alguém. Principalmente para ela. Já que ele gostava da Kikyou. Sim, ele não demonstrou todo seu amor pela miko naqueles tempos e agora esta libertando sua vontade e desejo de ter Kagome.

Na manha seguinte a luz havia voltado. Em pouco tempo Kagome acorda. Porém sente um calor subindo em seu corpo, seus lábios molhados e um youkai adormecido(!!) Sim, Inuyasha dormia com sua face sobre o ventre da jovem enquanto sua mão segurava uma das mãos da jovem. Ela corou aos poucos. Estava sem jeito com a situação e no mesmo momento seu irmão entra no quarto verificando a circunstância. Aos poucos o youkai acorda deixando sua amada mais corada ainda. O hanyou só pode ouvir os gritos da jovem em sua cabeça.  
Como sua audição era bem mais sensível do que a daqueles humanos, haviam ecos em sua cabeça. Sota correu contar para sua mãe porém ela estava adormecida em sua cama.  
- INUYASHA!  
- O-o que foi Kagome?  
- P-por que meus lábios estão molhado?  
- E-eu não sei...COMO É QUE VOU SABER ? NÃO SEJA BESTA KAGOME!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- p-porque fez isso? Perguntava o youkai furioso  
- MANA! VOCE E O IRMAO CACHORRO ESTAVAM SE BEIJANDO A NOITE NE?  
- B-Beijando?  
-*glump* FEH! ELE DEVE TER SONHADO! VOCÊ DEVE TER BABADO ENQUANTO DORMIA!  
- SENTAAAA!  
*CAPOF*  
- Sota...que historia é essa de que nos estávamos nos beijando?  
- Bem mana...é que....  
- GRR! SE VOCE FALAR....! reclamava o youkai o qual se levantava  
-SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- KAGOME!! PARE COM ISSO!  
- SÓ SE VOCE PARAR DE AMEAÇAR O SOTA!

- Mana,....por que você e o irmão cachorro estavam se beijando a noite inteira?  
- Ah? D-do q-que é que você esta falando? Replicava a jovem olhando seriamente para o youkai  
- É....depois que você deixou o irmão-cachorro massagear seu pé, vocês estavam se beijando....  
- M-mas... " foi depois que eu dormi..então não era um sonho?."- Obrigado Sota....pode dar licença? Eu preciso resolver as coisas com um certo youkai.  
Concluía a jovem olhando novamente para Inuyasha  
- *Glump*

O garoto saiu deixando o casal sozinhos. A colegial se aproximava do youkai ao mesmo tempo em que ele se afastava. Ela pulou em cima dele tentando alcançar aquelas lindas orelhinhas de cachorro. Ele sabia que a jovem iria dar puxões em suas preciosas orelhas e já imaginava a dor que sentiria. O hanyou foi se virando lentamente até conseguir ter visão da porta. Porém no  
momento em que foi sair da cama, Kagome o prende pelas pernas contornando suas mãos em seu abdômen. Inuyasha tentou rastejar até a saída mas a jovem não deixava. Estava usando toda a suas forças e quem sabe estava tendo uma ajudinha dos fragmentos...Ela o segurava cada vez mais em cima até que chegasse perto das orelhas do youkai. Com o tempo já estava no meio do caminho e agora não era o momento para desistir. Sabia que o seu adversário era o triplo de sua força mas tinha uma arma chamada Kotodama. Finalmente ela consegue pegar nas orelhas do youkai. Ele apenas esperava os puxões mas não sentia nada. A garota havia recuado depois de tudo o que havia feito para conseguir se aproximar daquelas orelhinhas. Mas sabia de algo que Inuyasha não gostava e que talvez funcionasse.  
- KAGOME! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?  
- QUIETO! Me deu uma vontade de tocar nessas suas orelhas....  
- HÃ?  
- PARA QUIETO INUYASHA!  
- AHHH! ME LARGA! EU NÃO QUERO QUE MEXAM NAS MINHAS ORELHAS!  
- SENTAAAAA!  
*CAPOF*  
- Você....  
- Elas são tão macias....enaltecia a jovem enquanto massageava aquelas orelhinhas do youkai

O hanyou estava sem jeito. Seu corpo estava sendo anulado por aquela jovem que tanto amava. Ela o encosta em seu corpo. Apoiava sua cabeça perto do rosto da colegial. Estava de costas para ela mas podia imaginar seu rosto o qual tinha beijado na noite passada.  
Umas das mãos da jovem tocava em sua orelha enquanto a outra descia para dentro de sua camisa até suas costas, massageando-as. Aqueles toques tranqüilizavam a fúria que o youkai a pouco tempo havia sentido. Seu corpo estava venerável a qualquer contato daquelas mãos. Kagome notou o silencio que Inuyasha estava fazendo. Ele havia adormecido profundamente. Ela o deitou delicadamente colocando o travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça. Porém também estava cansada e acabou relaxando sobre o peito do youkai. Pouco tempo depois ele colocou sua mão sobre as costas de Kagome. Ainda estava dormindo mas podia sentir aquele cheiro único de quem tanto amava....

**************************************************************  
Depois da tempestade, a revelação de Inuyasha(parte 2)

Como de costume, Kagome acorda antes que os outros. Todas as manhas ela acabava acordando abraçada com Inuyasha, o youkai que tanto amava. Por alguns segundos seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outros. Havia reparado como seu jeito tinha mudado em relação ao hanyou. Estava um pouco severa. Não sabia o porquê daquilo mas jurou a si mesma que iria mudar. Seu desejo pelo youkai era intenso e a ultima coisa que desejava era discutir com ele mais uma vez. Não resistia apenas ficar olhando para o rosto do youkai. Tinha  
que tocá-lo. Aproximou sua face lentamente já podendo sentir sua respiração. Novamente seus lábios se tocaram. Kagome pode sentir seu beijo ser retribuído. Inuyasha a abraçava até que pudesse senti-la sobre seu peito. Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Dessa vez ninguém havia interferido, o que era estranho. Alguns minutos depois ambos se soltaram e se levantaram. Foram até a cozinha para tomarem café e notaram que ninguém estava em casa.  
Os quartos estavam todos abertos mas sem nenhuma alma. Por fim teriam um tempo apenas entre eles. Após tomarem o café, decidiram ir passear na praia. Kagome sentia-se tranqüila. Pisava sobre aquela areia branca a qual cobria seus pés enquanto andava ao lado de quem amava. O dia estava lindo e aquele youkai também. Inuyasha notou outro sorriso no rosto da jovem, retribuindo-a com uma expressão de satisfação. Mesmo que não falasse, ele a admirava muito. Aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso eram únicos para o youkai. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe daquela que tanto amava. Seu amor por Kagome era muito maior do que um dia havia sentido pela Kikyou. Porém o seu maior desafio era demonstrar e provar para a colegial o que realmente sentia. A jovem sorria ao ver o youkai se debatendo com ele mesmo. Achava que ele era uma gracinha quando ficava confuso, pois normalmente ele brigava com todos ou se emburrava. Contudo desde que estavam juntos nessas férias ele havia mudado. Não deixava de ser grosseiro mas, sua atenção por ela estava maior do que nunca.  
- Inuyasha...  
- Hã? O que foi Kagome?  
- M-me desculpe...  
- Do que está falando?  
- Eu convidei você para passar as férias comigo, mas, vejo que o tempo todo fui muito rude com você...  
- Kagome...  
- E-eu sinto muito....replicava a jovem enquanto apoiava seu rosto no peito do youkai  
- K-Kagome...eu te fiz chorar de novo??  
- E-eu não estou chorando...  
- Você está sim!  
- Eu não estou!  
- AH ESTÁ SIM!  
- NÃO ESTOU!  
- ESTÁ SIM!  
- QUIETO! SENTA!......AHH!.....ME DESCULPA!  
* CAPOF*  
- E-esquece....

A jovem ajuda o hanyou a se levantar de toda aquela areia. Lágrimas ainda corriam pelo seu rosto. Sim, ela estava chorando. Eram gotas de arrependimento. Um puro remorso. Inuyasha pedia para ela parar de chorar, porem foi em vão. Ele a abraçou fortemente tentando acalmá-la. Sentia-se culpado por tudo aquilo. Kagome apoiava seu rosto no ombro do youkai. Aquele  
afeito parecia tranqüilizá-la. Em pouco tempo podia-se ver os brilhos nos olhos da garota. Abraçou o hanyou com todas as suas forças para que, ele pudesse sentir o seu amor e gratidão. Porém aquele momento foi interferido por aquelas garotas da praia. Elas se aproximaram aos poucos, empurrando Kagome para longe de Inuyasha.  
- Oi gatinho e ai?  
- Humf!  
- O que foi?  
- Por que fizeram isso? Questionava o hanyou, enfurecido  
- O que? Ah isso...? replicava uma delas, apontando para Kagome  
- É!  
- Ora....para que se preocupar com uma criança como ela?  
- ESSA CRIANÇA A QUEM VOCE SE REFERE É A PESSOA QUE EU MAIS AMO! Respondia o youkai, irado com o jeito daquelas humanas.  
- Inu...yasha...  
- Kagome...você está bem?  
- Ah? E-eu acho que sim...respondia a jovem enquanto corava  
- Por que você não procura garotas maduras? Perguntava outra das meninas

- Kagome é madura o suficiente para mim....  
- Não seja tolo!  
- Vocês é quem estão sendo tolas!  
- Será que você não entende, gatinho?

-GRR! VOCES JÁ ESTAO ME IRRITANDO!  
- Você fica uma graça quando esta irritado!  
- GRRR!  
- INUYASHA!  
- K-Kagome?  
- Pare! Eu estou bem! Não precisa se enfurecer com tolices!  
- TOLICES? DO QUE É QUE VOCE ENTENDE? É APENAS UMA GAROTA! Replicava uma das jovens  
- É...sou uma garota de sorte.... concluía ela olhando para o youkai o qual, corava aos poucos  
- SORTE? HÁ! Não seja tola! Você vai ver o que é sorte depois que eu conquistar o seu amigo...  
- Feh! Humana idiota! Saiba que você seria a última pessoa com quem desejaria ficar!  
- C-como?  
- Ninguém substituiria a Kagome! Nem mesmo a Kikyou....  
- Q-quem é Kikyou?Alguma de você conhece alguém chamada assim? Perguntava a moça olhando para suas amigas as quais negaram

-Você está agindo como um idiota! Qualquer um iria querer ficar comigo e com minhas amigas ao invés dessa...dessa...  
- Eu não sou qualquer um! Muito menos um humano! E se atreva a xingar a Kagome que eu te quebro a cara agora...  
- I-inuyasha n-não e-exagera...dizia a jovem ao corar mais

- GRRR! VOCES...  
- V-vamos caminhar e esquecer isso ta? Concluía a jovem, puxando o hanyou pelo braço.

Ela tentava acalmá-lo, mas era em vão. Aquelas garotas haviam o deixado realmente irado. Era como se sua parte youkai estivesse tomando sua alma. Kagome ainda não acreditava que ele tinha brigado por sua causa. Principalmente pela parte em que Inuyasha havia falado da Kikyou. Seu coração estava tão aliviado que parecia que iria saltar do lugar. O youkai corava ao ver aquela jovem sorrindo para ele mais uma vez.  
- Inuyasha....  
- O que foi Kagome?  
- Aquelas coisas que você disse...foram sinceras?  
- É....eu acho que sim... respondia o jovem, corando  
-INUYASHA!! Gritava a jovem enquanto o abraçava  
- HÃ? Eu fiz você chorar de novo? Perguntava o hanyou, assustado  
- Bobo! São lagrimas de felicidade!  
-K-Kagome! V-você está me apertando!

Os dois caminharam unidos novamente. Ambos sorriam para aquele que tanto amava. Já estava entardecendo. Os dois estavam em uma lanchonete, do lado não coberto do local. Apreciavam a brisa a qual tocava seus rostos. Estavam sós em uma mesa. Kagome notou a admiração do youkai pelo céu alaranjado o qual, estava se formando. O Sol parecia se esconder atrás daquele infinito mar azul. Imaginava sua amada sendo aquela estrela e ele sendo o oceano. De alguma forma ela sempre conseguia fazê-lo gostar cada vez mais dela. Saindo da distração, Inuyasha observou que aquela jovem estava o olhando. Aos poucos ele corou sem dizer nada. Seu coração já havia outro dono, ou melhor, outra dona: Kagome. Era como um filhotinho nas mãos de um veterinário. Sentia-se vulnerável e frágil. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte a cada momento que olhava em seus olhos. Sem que percebessem já havia anoitecido e eles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, se admirando. Eles se levantaram e  
caminharam até em casa. Inuyasha a abraçava pela cintura com uma de suas mãos enquanto ela encostava sua face no youkai. Ao chegarem em casa, o youkai ouve um barulho vindo dos fundos. Correram até lá e viram os mesmos capagangas do aeroporto e do avião. Estavam mexendo na caixa de luz reserva. Agora sabiam o porquê da luz ter se apagado de repente. Sem esperar, Inuyasha os ataca usando sua velocidade. Em pouco tempo aqueles caras  
estavam no chão. Kagome havia corrido ligar para policia e agora era só esperar. Uma hora se passou e os policiais estavam a caminho. Chegando lá, viram o casal de jovens e uma gangue inteira amontoada no chão. Rapidamente o youkai coloca seu boné para que não criasse mais confusão. Poderia ser considerado suspeito por usar orelhas de cachorro ou coisa parecida.  
Finalmente aqueles caras estavam presos e nunca mais os incomodariam. Aliviados com a situação, eles entram em casa. Após terem um maravilhoso jantar, Inuyasha vai para o quarto juntamente com Kagome. A jovem se senta na cama. Sua expressão não estava agradando o youkai o qual, não se conteve em perguntar.  
- Ai!  
- Qual o problema?  
- Minhas costas doem...deve ter sido daquele empurrão que eu levei... replicava a garota enquanto tocava em suas costas  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Hã? Você está bem Inuyasha? Deve estar com febre! Replicava a colegial, colocando sua mão na testa do youkai - É....não esta com febre....  
- FEH! É CLARO QUE NÃO ESTOU COM FEBRE! NÃO SEJA TONTA, KAGOME!

O hanyou sentou-se ao lado garota e sem que esperasse a jovem dizer alguma coisa, pegou-a no colo fazendo com que ela suavemente deitasse de costas para cima. Suas mãos tocavam seu dorso. No começo a colegial pode sentir um pouco de dor fazendo com que, Inuyasha fosse mais delicado. Agora sim suas mãos pareciam plumas. Massageavam Kagome da mesma forma que se tocaria em uma nuvem fofinha. A garota queria pedir para que ele nunca parasse de tocá-la. Aqueles toques a deixavam leve. Seu corpo estava vulnerável e já não se sentia nenhuma dor. Nem em sua alma nem em sua pele. Mais uma noite se passou e o hanyou ainda estava ali, acordado. Pelo menos até o momento em que seu corpo não agüentou mais,fazendo-o dormir profundamente.

Na manha seguinte a colegial desperta. Porem sentiu literalmente um peso em suas costas. Era Inuyasha. Ela podia sentir a respiração do youkai em seu pescoço. Aquilo lhe dava um pouco de arrepios. De repente Kagome ouve outro barulho. Ela se esconde embaixo do hanyou o qual estava em cima dela. A porta se abre. Aquela humana era familiar. Sim, era a mãe da garota. Kagome ficaria de castigo por dormir na mesma cama que Inuyasha? O que sua mãe pensara a seu respeito? O que vai acontecer afinal?

invasão dançante

Kagome estava um pouco assustada, imaginando o que sua mãe deveria estar pensando a seu respeito. Por sorte sua ente querida confiava nela e por esse motivo não disse nada. Observou sua filha por alguns minutos antes de sair. Inuyasha acorda como se alguém tentasse sair debaixo dele. Como estava meio sonolento demorou para entender que havia dormindo em cima de sua amada. Sem dizer nada, saiu dali rapidinho antes que ouvisse ela reclamar.  
- Kagome....  
- Inuyasha! Que idéia foi essa de dormir em cima de mim?  
- Eu s-sinto muito...devo ter caído de sono pela madrugada...  
- M-madrugada? Por que ficou acordado até tarde?  
- Porque eu queria que você dormisse tranqüila...então resolvi cuidar de você até o momento em que tivesse certeza de que eu poderia dormir....  
- Inuyasha.... " ele está tão gentil comigo....o que será que deu nele?"

Os dois descem para tomar café. A mãe da jovem como sempre, querendo entupir o hanyou com suas saborosas comidas. Talvez fosse pelos sentidos apurados do youkai ou talvez ela apenas estivesse querendo ser gentil com ele. Depois do café todos foram se arrumar pois, iriam até uma baia onde, poderiam nadar com golfinhos. Uma hora depois eles pegam o carro e partem até o local onde, pegariam o barco. O bote suportava dez pessoas no máximo porém uma mulher entrou com duas crianças. Por sorte o transporte suportou o peso. Alguns minutos atravessando a água e Kagome já estava ansiosa para mergulhar. A vista era incrível. Aves selvagens planando pelo céu, pequenos peixes acompanhando o ritmo da água e um dia sem nuvens era o mínimo que podia se apreciar naquele momento. Porem o Sol estava ficando forte e todos resolveram se abrigar embaixo da cobertura do barco. Exceto Inuyasha o qual  
estava de boné. Seus fortes braços aos poucos foram ficando um pouco vermelhos. Sem que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foi puxado por Kagome a qual estava preocupada com ele. Não queria que ele sentisse seu corpo arder à noite. Uma hora depois o barco para próximo das ilhas. Kagome ficou apenas de biquíni e chamou Inuyasha para pular na água com ela. Porém, no momento em que o hanyou ia entrar na água fria, ele percebeu um brilho vindo do fundo  
do mar. Por possuir uma enorme curiosidade, ele mergulha até o fundo. Ele encontrou uma enorme ostra. Ela possuía uma esfera semelhante a jóia que tanto queria. Foi se aproximando aos poucos pois sentia a presença de alguém ali. Pequenas sombras saíram de trás do grande marisco. Eram siris. Só que eles eram maiores do que aqueles que haviam na praia. Nada poderia ser pior do que um animalzinho insignificante querendo lhe chamar a atençãém  
havia notado duas enormes sombras atrás daqueles cabeçudinhos aquáticos. Eram caranguejos gigantes. Pareciam estar protegendo a pérola. Aquilo tudo fazia com que o youkai achasse que aquela jóia valia muito mais do que aquela que ele procurava. Uma luta entre youkais e crustáceos estava para começar.  
Enquanto isso na superfície da água onde aqueles humanos estavam, Kagome não conseguia encontrar o hanyou. Não estava com Sota nem com ninguém. Onde ele poderia ter se metido? Suas duvidas foram anuladas de sua mente quando uma onda colossal havia se formado, indo em direção a jovem e aos outros que estavam ali. A colegial estava pasma. Como uma onda formaria ali? Estavam em um lugar tranqüilo, isso é, seria impossível. Seus olhos apenas se fixavam naquela gigantesca onde a qual quebraria em cima dela em pouco tempo. Sentiu  
alguma coisa a puxando. Ela não sabia o que era mas, foi levada para baixo. Apesar disso, estava salva. Ela conseguiu agarrar alguma coisa a qual estava difícil de erguer. Usou todas as suas forças até notar algo muito familiar...  
- KAGOME! QUE IDEIA É ESSA? LARGA MINHA ORELHA!  
- I-Inuyasha?  
- AI! ME SOLTA! ISSO DOI!  
- Ah...desculpe...onde é que você estava? Fiquei preocupada! replicava a jovem, soltando a orelhinha do youkai  
- Não é da sua conta...  
- INUYASHA! Não seja grosso!  
-Feh!  
- MANA!! OLHA ALI....GOLFINHOS!  
- Ah? Onde?Onde? perguntava a colegial olhando para os lados

Os graciosos animais se aproximaram aos poucos dos humanos. Inuyasha achou que eles fossem filhotes de tubarões. Também havia notado que muitos daqueles humanos estavam olhando chocado para ele. Sim, ele havia deixado o boné sair de sua cabeça e agora teria que encarar os fatos com os próprios ouvidos, ou seja, teria que ouvir os comentários daquelas sujeitos sobre sua pessoa. Algumas horas de diversão depois, todos estavam a caminho de casa. Um jovem aos poucos se aproximava de Kagome. Ele era alto, cabelo loiro, curtos e espetadinho e olhos azuis. Aquilo deixava o youkai realmente furioso. Pelo menos até o momento em que teve um plano.....  
- Oi gatinha...qual é o seu nome?  
- K-Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...  
- Um belo nome para uma donzela.....meu nome é Kayto...Kayto Teshiru....e então...está sozinha?  
- Ah, não! Minha família esta aqui comigo...

A conversa foi interrompida pelo hanyou no mesmo instante em que abraçou a colegial. Ela corava dos pés a cabeça. Parecia uma fusão de pimentão com tomate. A cada momento ele a abraçava mais forte. Aquilo fazia com que corasse mais ainda. Se é que fosse possível...  
- Ei! O que pensa que esta fazendo com a minha garota?  
- S-sua garota? Perguntava o jovem  
- Alguma duvida isso?  
- N-não...eu só..  
- Dê o fora daqui!

O rapaz estava assustado. Não queria arrumar encrenca com aquele sujeito esquentadinho. E em um piscar de olhos se mandou. Kagome não havia gostado muito pois, por mais que amasse Inuyasha, não lhe dava o direito de não deixá-la se aproximar de outros meninos. Mas logo foi surpreendida com o youkai. Ele estava a beijando profundamente fazendo com que, seus pensamentos anulassem completamente. Sota e sua família não acreditavam no que viam. A colegial só tentava controlar suas emoções que sentia naquele momento. Queria agarrá-lo e beijá-lo mas, se conteve. O hanyou pôde sentir a força que a jovem usava para abraçá-lo. Ficaram alguns minutos ali, colados um ao outro. Seus lábios se soltaram, assim como seus corpos.  
- Kagome...  
- Hã?  
- Isso aqui é para você! Replicava o youkai retirando algo do bolso  
- O que isso? Perguntava a jovem curiosa, reparando algo nas mãos dele  
- Tome...espero que goste...respondia o hanyou entregando a pérola  
- INUYASHA!  
- O-O que foi que eu fiz agora?  
- É linda!!Obrigado!! Falava a jovem agarrando-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o  
- K-Kagome?  
- Ah...desculpa...acho que me empolguei....respondia ela enquanto corava

Os dois coraram. Enfim entraram no carro e chegaram em finzinho de  
tarde e todos estavam um pouco cansados. Ayka com sua irmã, sua sobrinha e  
sua filha, saíram para jantar fora. Era uma reunião entre mulheres. Vovô e  
Megumi haviam ido dormir. Os únicos acordados eram Sota e Inuyasha. Correram  
para a cozinha e em pouco tempo esvaziaram a geladeira. Um tempo depois,  
ainda ali caído no chão com seu estômago cheio, Inuyasha escuta barulhos.  
Ambos foram até a sala e viram três seres muito estranhos*. As roupas deles  
eram esquisitas. Pareciam armaduras que ligavam a um "gorro enorme" na  
cabeça. Dois deles eram altos. Porem eram bem diferentes um do outro. Um era  
alto e magro porem forte, o outro alto e forte e por último havia um ser  
baixo e fortinho. O youkai atacou eles porem seu golpe foi desviado muito  
facilmente. Seriam youkais? O ser mais forte lutava com Inuyasha. A luta  
estava equilibrada. Ambos apanhavam, ambos golpeavam. Finalmente o youkai  
consegue acertar o invasor. Ele se levanta e com seus irmãos, eles riem. O  
hanyou havia notado pequenas caixas de som ao lado deles. Para que  
guerreiros carregariam aparelhos de musica com eles? Um deles ligou o tal  
radio e os três começaram a fazer uma coreografia* muito estranha com um  
sorriso triunfante no rosto. Aos poucos Sota começou a imitá-los. Não  
conseguia dominar seu corpo. Em seguida foi Inuyasha. Fechavam os punhos e  
mexiam os braços de cima para baixo. Em seqüência davam uma volta no lugar e  
dobravam a perna direita na direção esquerda. Bem, era mais ou menos isso. A  
cada minuto aqueles caras aumentavam o ritmo. Aquilo começou a cansar o  
youkai e o pequeno humano. Tentavam se controlar mas por algum motivo não  
conseguiam. Logo o líder deles, o mais forte, partiu para cima de Inuyasha o  
qual não conseguia para de dançar, e o atacou. Muitas seqüências de golpes  
afetaram o hanyou. No mesmo momento desesperador, Kagome e as outras chegam.  
A colegial não acreditava no que estava vendo. Aquele mesmo youkai emburrado  
estava dançando? E quem eram aqueles caras? Seus instrutores de dança?  
- KAGOME!! DESLIGUE O RADIO!  
- Ah? Inuyasha...por que esta dançando com Sota no meio da sala?  
- DEPOIS EU EXPLICO! AGORA DESLIGUE O RADIO!  
- MAS QUE RADIO?

A jovem procurou por todos os lados mas não encontrou nada parecido com o  
aparelho. O youkai não se conteve. Uma forte energia começou a sair de seu  
corpo fazendo com que as caixas de som estourassem. Voltando ao normal, o  
hanyou ataca ferozmente os inimigos. Depois de tudo explicado e aqueles três  
seres, mortos, todos vão dormir. Exceto Inuyasha e Kagome. Apreciavam as  
estrelas juntos, em cima do telhado da casa. Eles se admiraram por um tempo  
e logo voltaram a olhar as estrelas. Porém o clima foi interrompido por uma  
jovem na frente do portão, a qual pedia por ajuda. O que será que ela  
quer? Quando os dois terão novamente um minutos de sossego? Por que a jovem  
veio parar bem na frente do portão da casa de Kagome?

salvo por uma pena

A garota parecia estar um pouco abismada. Kagome correu ate o portão,  
acompanhada de Inuyasha. A jovem ádvena explicou o porquê de sua aflição.  
Seu pai estava muito doente. O medico havia falado que a morte dele se  
aproximava e que não demoraria muito para chegar. O ente querido dela não  
teria muito tempo para desaparecer daquele mundo. Parecia uma doença rara,  
quase não descoberta. Talvez fosse a mesma da qual Megumi um dia teve. Ou  
talvez não. A colegial deixou a menina entrar na casa e rapidamente foi  
chamar sua tia. Enquanto isso, a misteriosa humana e o esquentado youkai se  
entreolhavam, sem dizer nada. Porém, o silencio foi quebrado por Sota, o  
irmão de Kagome.  
- Irmão cachorro, quem é essa menina?

- Feh!Como é que eu vou saber?  
- meu nome é Hime. Sou de Kioto mas, estou fazendo intercâmbio até esse fim  
de semana. Soube que Ayka esta passando as férias aqui nessa casa e vim  
correndo para cá. Como ela é bem conhecida por seu trabalho, acho que pode  
salvar meu pai.

- Você ainda não me falou o seu nome...de onde vem?  
- I-Inuyasha...venho da Era Feudal..  
- Hahaha! Você é tão engraçado! Serio.....de onde você vem?  
- Eu venho da Era Feudal...  
- Inuyasha...agora eu estou falando serio...  
- Eu também...  
- A ta! Agora só falta me dizer que você não é humano... replicava a jovem com tom sarcástico  
- C-como você sabe? " Será que minhas orelhas estão aparecendo?"  
- Humano ou não, você não deixa de ser lindo! Concluía a jovem, corando

No mesmo momento, a jovem puxa o youkai para ela. Ele não tinha certeza do que ela queria.O jovem recusava o afeto o qual a garota queria dar. Porém eles estavam sendo observados. Sim, Kagome esta espionando os dois do corredor. O hanyou não pode sentir seu cheiro por causa da grande distração a qual estava passando. Enfim, Hime consegue beijá-lo. O que deixou a colegial pasma e sem palavras. Nesse instante, Inuyasha nota sua presença,  
largando a garota bruscamente.  
- Kagome....  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOF*  
- Espere...Kagome...

A jovem não ouviu. Aquela foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo até o quarto. O hanyou sem esperar, foi atrás. Porém a porta estava trancada. Não que isso fosse problema para ele mas, novamente ouviu aquela palavra a qual o jogou no chão. Sem tempo para pensar, Inuyasha arromba o obstáculo com um chute. Podia ouvir seu choro. A face daquela que tanto amava estava escondida em um travesseiro. Odiava pensar que novamente  
havia deixado aquelas lágrimas saírem do rosto dela. Aquela desilusão afetou sua alma. Ele tentou se aproximar porém, ela correu para o corredor. Por que não a segurou? Por que deixá-la desamparada naquele momento? Por que sentia um bruto aperto em seu peito e não fazia nada?

A colegial sentia um vazio em seu coração. Depois de tudo que ele havia feito, depois daqueles beijos e caricias....como podia ser assim? Seus pensamentos foram anulados. Ele já estava ali. Sim, aquele hanyou que tanto amava estava em pé a sua frente. Como suportaria tanta dor em angústia sem que ele soubesse? Não foi o que aconteceu. O youkai já havia notado sua amargura. Tudo aquilo era sua culpa.  
- Kagome...  
- E-eu quero ficar sozinha...replicava a jovem as magoas  
- Mas Kagome...falava o youkai tentando se explicar  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- KAGOME! POR MAIS QUE VOCÊ USA O KOTODAMA, NAO FARA COM QUE EU DEIXE DE AMÁ-LA!

Ela emudece com aquelas palavras. Realmente estava em dúvida agora sobre a questão. Inuyasha não deixou sua amada falar, puxando-a para si. Ela se encostava em seu peito enquanto o fixava em seus claros olhos. Ele a prende cada vez mais. Podiam sentir os batimentos um do outro. Agora que seus corpos estavam colados, o hanyou poderia se desculpar. Ele se aproximou da face da colegial, beijando-a. Ambos aproveitavam aquele momento, principalmente Kagome. Minutos depois eles se soltam. Novamente estavam  
unidos.  
Ayka estava atendendo a outra jovem a qual, havia sido deixada sozinha na sala. A mãe dela toca a campainha, acompanhada de seu marido. A especialista atende aquela família. E após examinar o paciente nota que, era a mesma doença que Megumi havia a algum tempo atrás. Aquilo não seria problemas, já que sabia qual o remédio que usaria. Sim, o sangue de Inuyasha. Ela o chamou porém o hanyou recusou ajudar. Aquela humana já havia causado problemas de mais entre ele e Kagome. A colegial tentou insisti-lo porem foi em vão. As duas tentaram puxar o youkai até a sala mas, facilmente não conseguiram pois Inuyasha havia se agarrado nas laterais da porta. Kagome arriscou cócegas mas foi em vão. Enfim chega Sota carregando penas das quais havia encontrado pela rua. Precisava delas porque um amigo dele havia pedido para levar para Tóquio. Não sabia o porquê mas fez.  
- Sota.....me empresta essas penas, rápido!  
- Mas mana...  
- RÁPIDO!  
- T-toma...  
- Vai resistir Inuyasha? Replicava a jovem passando a pena no nariz do youkai  
- K-Kagome..i-isso....é...gol-p-pe...sujo! respondia o hanyou quase espirrando

Finalmente Inuyasha se solta da porta, sendo arrastado pelas duas humanas. Suas garras foram deixando marcas no chão, pelas tentativas de se segurar. Enfim, chegaram ao quarto onde aquela família esperava. O hanyou foi forçado a dar um pouco de seu sangue para aquele humano. Hime ficou espantada ao ver aquilo. Seu pai já estava de pé e pronto para ir embora. Depois de toda a confusão, a jovem agradeceu o youkai e logo partiu.  
Na manha seguinte todos estavam de pé. Iriam visitar a Disney. Algumas horas depois eles chegam lá. Inuyasha estava impressionado com tudo aquilo. Principalmente por um cachorro preto o qual deixava as orelhas de fora. Aquele cão era o Pateta. O hanyou tentou tirar seu boné porem foi impedido pela colegial. Em pouco tempo Sota e Inuyasha desaparecem de vista. Felizmente os dois estavam juntos. Inuyasha já cansado de usar aquele boné, se esqueceu completamente das ordens de Kagome, tirando-o. Muitas pessoas passam olhando até o momento em que os dois param em frente a uma arvore. Porem o hanyou notou que um garotinho estava olhando para suas orelhas.  
- Você é o novo personagem da Disney?

- Ah?  
- Você deve ser irmão de um dos 101 dálmatas...  
- 101 quem?  
- Vamos maninho...interferia a irmã mais velha do garoto

Eles continuaram andando até chegarem na montanha russa. O hanyou não sabia o que era aquela coisa que tinha que apertar na cintura. Sota queria tirar uma foto lá de cima. Na descida o youkai ficou de pé no carrinho fazendo poses. Os turistas riam e ao mesmo tempo gritavam. Não sabiam se riam daqueles dois ou se gritavam pela velocidade na descida. O hanyou se segurou e todos viram como aquele jovem tinha equilíbrio. Após aprontarem muito no cinema 3D, jogarem coisas no meio do teatro, puxar as orelhas daquele mesmo cachorro preto para ver se eram reais e fazer guerra de comida, eles voltaram para onde os outros estavam. Obviamente Kagome estava furiosa mas logo se controlou. Apenas se conteve quando Inuyasha a abraçou como nunca já havia a abraçado. Felizmente ele havia colocado o boné antes de terem ido procurado ela, do contrario, aquilo seria bem pior. Após a colegial ter que  
insistir para o hanyou ir com corda no BangJump, eles foram no túnel do amor, onde ocorreu mais algumas caricias. Enquanto isso vovô revelava seu lado jovem para Sota, indo aos brinquedos mais perigosos. Em seguida eles resolveram almoçar. E muito tempo depois foram em embora. Exaustos, todos foram dormir. Será a chance de um novo romance para Inuyasha e Kagome?

demonstração de força

Mais uma manha tinha se passado e a família Higurashi se encontrava naquela mesma casa. Estavam almoçando para ser mais exato. Enfim, quando acabaram, o hanyou convidou Kagome para sair, dar uma volta. Um tempo se passou e algo fez com que a colegial parasse. Era uma loja de roupas. Sem esperar, ela enlaça seu braço no do youkai, arrastando-o para a tal loja. Chegando lá, a jovem admira a variedade de vestes que o lugar oferecia. Porém, essa  
admiração durou pouco. Sentiu alguém apertando seu outro braço. Era um rapaz. Aparentava ter 25 anos, era alto e cheio de cobiça, olhava a jovem. Inuyasha não se conteve. Seu desprezo por aquele humano era ilimitado. Ele interferiu o estranho, pondo-se na entre os dois. Kagome estava muito assustada com a situação, mas, confiava no youkai. Inuyasha podia sentir sua alma sendo tomada pelo seu rancor. Sem esperar, ele correu em direção daquele humano, golpeando-o, fazendo com que, voasse longe de onde estavam. A colegial com lágrimas nos olhos, o abraça. Inuyasha se senta em um banco o qual estava ao lado da vitrine. O que os dois não sabiam é que estavam sendo observados. Não se sabia por quem, até ele se aproximar Usava regata e shorts. Era um jovem alto e forte

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Mike, sou personal treiner. Bem..notei que você tem uma força incrível! Não é qualquer um que nocauteia um cara como aquele que você derrubou! Se você não estivesse falando comigo, acharia que você era um youkai!  
- Mas eu sou um youk....AHHH! KAGOME! PARA! Replicava o youkai enquanto discretamente, tinha suas orelhas puxadas  
- Ele quis dizer que ele é um ótimo lutador! Não é Inuyasha? Respondia a jovem com um sorrisinho falso no rosto enquanto com todas as suas forças, puxava a orelha do hanyou.  
- NÃO! EU QUIS DIZER YOUK....AHHH! PARA! ISSO DOI, KAGOME!

A colegial disfarçava as puxadas nas orelhas do hanyou, fingindo estar massageando seus fios prateados de cabelo. Obviamente ele sentia uma imensa dor vindo daquele par de orelhinhas. Um tempo depois, a jovem consegue fazer o hanyou mudar de idéia e se passar por humano. Mike estava procurando por um substituto já que, o último professor se ausentou. Percebendo as habilidades do youkai, concluiu que este seria o suplente perfeito. Kagome havia adorado a idéia, já que aproveitaria a ocasião para pedir para seu amado lhe ensinar artes marciais. Talvez aquele não fosse seu forte, mas, tinha interesse em aprender. Talvez porque quisesse aprender a se defender. Enfim, a jovem o convence de dar aulas na tal academia. Ele não havia gostado muito da idéia. Porem não podia contrariá-la. Chegando lá, notaram o tamanho do local. Realmente era enorme. Eles entraram e logo o youkai foi apresentado. O hanyou corou um pouco, mas, começou com as aulas. Parecia estar se dando bem no ensino da musculação. Logo que o ensino acaba, Kagome pede para Inuyasha o que tanto queria.  
- Há! Você quer o que?  
- Quero você me ensine artes marciais

- Você só pode estar brincando! Não se ensina humanos a lutar! Isso é ridículo!Replicava o jovem em tom de deboche.  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- KAGOME!! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA?

- Vai me ensinar ou não?  
- NÃO!  
- SENTA!  
*CAPOF*  
- QUER PARAR COM ISSO?  
- Pare de desprezar os humanos! Eu sou uma, se esqueceu?  
- FEH!  
- VENHA! Concluía a jovem, puxando-o pelo braço.

Enfim, eles chegam à sala de treinamento. Primeiramente, Inuyasha ensinou-a a controlar perfeitamente sua respiração e depois veio os passos se batia um pouco, ou melhor, muito, o que tornava a situação engraçada. Porém, após algum tempo, a colegial já estava pegando o jeito. Percebendo que suas táticas de tentar rasteiras e outros golpes os quais ela nem sabia, resolveu usar o maldito rosário para nocauteá-lo. Obviamente funcionou, fazendo com que ele ficasse espatifado no chão enquanto ela tentava prender seus braços. Logicamente, ele não sentia nada. Aquilo até que faziam um pouco de cócegas nele, motivo suficiente para deixar um sorriso escapar de sua face.  
- KAGOME, ISSO FOI GOLPE SUJO!  
- Aiii Inuyasha! Eu nunca vou ganhar de você, usando apenas a minha força!  
- É você tem razão......mas mesmo assim, você tem que aprender a usar apenas a cabeça e o corpo....artes marciais é o equilíbrio entre a forca física e espiritual.....  
- Ta! Disso eu já sei! Então, quando eu vou aprender alguns golpes?  
- Enquanto você não perder a mania de usar o Kotodama, eu não vou te ensinar nada....  
- Você está brincando não é? Você vive aprontando por ai com Sota e quer que eu fique parada? contestava a jovem com tom sarcástico  
- Exatamente!

A jovem ficou em silêncio porem, um pouco confusa. Prometeu não usar o tal rosário, apenas nos treinamentos. O hanyou não gostou muito da idéia de ser somente nos treinos, mas, preferiu não argumentar. Até deixou ela ganhar algumas vezes para que pudesse dar confiança na garota. Parecia estar funcionando, a cada dia ela estava mais determinada. No entanto, antes de irem embora, Mike chamou Inuyasha para contar-lhe que estava demitido. Sim, ele havia quebrado alguns dos aparelhos mais caros, pois por acidente havia usado sua força sobre-humana, além de ter também, nocauteado alguns dos alunos. Por fim, estavam em casa. O youkai foi treinar mais um pouco naqueles instrumentos estranhos de musculação. Kagome foi tomar banho, pois estava suficientemente cansada.  
No dia seguinte, todos foram ao museu, após o almoço. De modo óbvio, aquele casal correu para a área feudal. Porém, a colegial teve que impedir o youkai de pegar um clone de sua espada, a Tessaiga. Mas, aquilo não foi o suficiente para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Kagome também estava impressionada com um arco e flecha, semelhante ao seu. Contudo, o encanto da jovem pelos artefatos do local, foram quebrados por um guarda o qual estava achando que Inuyasha estava roubando a legitima Tessaiga. Para a sorte do escolta, Kagome tira o youkai dali, antes que, criasse uma confusão ainda maior. Uma hora depois eles saem dali. Inuyasha a pega pela cintura, fazendo com que ela colando seu corpo ao dele. Seu lábio tocou no da garota, a qual corava. Finalmente estavam em casa e logo foram jantar. Kagome pediu para o  
hanyou treiná-la mais uma vez. A jovem havia conseguido prender os braços do youkai, atacando-o por trás, aproveitando a distração do youkai. De certa forma, ele tentava se livrar, mas, não conseguia, não sabendo o porquê. Afinal, nem lua nova era, para ele estar vulnerável a aquela humana. Sentia seu braço sendo torcido para trás. Nunca havia imaginado que tal humana poderia ficar tão forte, chegando a imobilizar uma parte de seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, experimentava sua região abdominal ser presa pelo outro braço dela, enquanto, segurava seus fortes punhos. Certamente aquilo não era problema para ele. Usando um pouco de sua força, conseguiu se soltar, dando-lhe em seguida, uma rasteira. Kagome já se encontrava no chão. No mesmo momento, Inuyasha se desequilibra, caindo em cima da colegial. Novamente seus lábios se tocam. Ambos coram com a situação. Principalmente quando Sota, o irmão caçula de Kagome, presencia toda a cena.  
- MAMÂE!! A MANA TA COM O MENINO CACHORRRO EM CIMA DELA!!  
- Inuyasha....a-alguma coisa errada? Perguntava a jovem notando o olhar melancólico do youkai.  
- Não é nada Kagome....a gente poderia repor a aula depois? Eu me sinto cansado...  
" Estranho.....ele nunca se cansou tão rápido como hoje......será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse?"

O hanyou se retira do local, indo direto para uma enorme arvore do quintal. A colegial se sente culpada apesar de não saber a razão dele ficar daquele jeito de repente. Só de lembrar daquele olhar desiludido, a deixava com um aperto no coração. Podia sentir sua alma se dividindo ao meio. Correu a sua procura mas não o achou pela casa. Até vê-lo em cima daquela arvore. No que é que ele estava pensando?

Mistérios demais para um só dia

Kagome não entendia o porquê da reação dele. Simplesmente não lhe passava nada na cabeça. Aos poucos se aproximava daquela arvore a qual observava o hanyou, abatido. Sua preocupação aumentou ao notar que o youkai nem havia sentido sua presença ao lado daquele hastear. Parecia estar evitando olhá-la. Um sorriso melancólico surge na face dele. Segundos depois, os olhos da colegial o acompanham até sumir no tenebroso quintal. Seus olhos ardiam só de pensar que tudo aquilo poderia ser sua culpa. Enfim, ela tenta segui-lo. O encontra meditando em cima do telhado da sala de musculação.  
- I-Inuyasha...

- Podemos conversar?  
- Não tenho mais nada o que conversar com você...  
- inu...yasha...respondia a jovem com lágrimas nos olhos  
- AH? E-eu te fiz chorar de novo? Replicava o youkai enternecido  
- VOCE É UM IDIOTA, INUYASHA! EU FUI TOLA DE ME PREOCUPAR COM VOCE!  
- Feh! "e-ela....se preocupou comigo?!"

Inuyasha sabia que poderia perde-la se continuasse assim. Por mais que sentisse um aperto em seu peito toda a vez que a via, não poderia deixá-la ai, desamparada. Odiava fazê-la chorar. Era a última coisa que desejava fazer. Como queria estar sofrendo no lugar dela. Esperava que sua amargura parasse para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Mas, algo o impedia. Alguma coisa fazia com que recuasse a seu antigo posto.  
- inuyasha....por que esta me evitando? É por causa da Kikyou não é?  
- não...não é nada disso....  
- então o que é? Replicava a colegial, chorando em seu peito- o que foi que eu te fiz?  
- Kagome...eu...  
- Fala! O que foi que eu fiz para você, Inuyasha? Por que esse rancor?  
- K-Kagome...eu.....eu estou tão confuso...  
- C-confuso?  
- Agora sei que não amo mais a Kikyou mas.....  
- ESPERA AI! EU OUVI DIREITO?  
- hu?  
- Você disse que não ama mais a Kikyou??  
- Ah....é....isso mesmo....por quê?  
- N-não....nada!  
- No que estava pensando?  
- E-EU? E-em nada!

- ORA, NAO SEJA TONTO, INUYASHA!  
- Feh! Vamos entrar.....eu estou morto de fome!  
- É mas estão todos dormindo.....  
- Então você vai cozinhar para mim!  
- O QUE??  
- ORA, KAGOME! Não seja estúpida! Se queremos completar a jóia de quatro almas, ela deve estar nas mãos de um youkai bem alimentado!  
- Ah ta!  
- E a minha detectora também não pode passar fome, não é?  
- D-DETECTORA?  
- Se não....como você iria procurar os fragmentos com o corpo mais fraco do que já é? Afinal, os humanos são fracos e incompetentes! Isso sem mencionar que só servem como escravos e....  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOF*  
- POR QUE FEZ ISSO, KAGOME?  
- EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO DESPREZAR OS HUMANOS! Replicava a jovem com uma mão  
na cintura enquanto a outra apertava uma das orelhas do youkai, puxando-o  
para dentro.  
- AIII! ISSO DOI! ME SOLTA!  
- Hunf!  
- SUA TONTA! PARE COM ISSO! AIII! PARA!

Após a confusão, eles vão dormir. No entanto, ambos estavam emudecidos. Não  
se referiam um ao outro.  
Na manha seguinte, Kagome acorda e se depara com a situação. Estava dormindo  
abraçada com aquele hanyou, grosseiro, e ao mesmo tempo sendo abrangida por  
este.  
- Inuyasha...me desculpe...sussurrava a jovem, admirando-o ele adormecido.  
- Kagome...  
- Hu? Você esta acordado?  
- Seu cheiro é tão bom....esse aroma suave....se pudesse....cheiraria você o  
dia inteiro...  
"Ele esta apenas sonhando.....comigo?!"

Enfim, o youkai acorda. Inuyasha corou ao notar que seus braços haviam  
trazido aquela que tanto amava, para perto de seu tórax. Ela também corava  
ao notar que ele já estava acordado.  
Depois do almoço, os dois passeiam na praia, como de costume. Um jovem  
começou a dar em cima de Kagome porem, foi desviado pelo temperamento do  
youkai. A colegial ainda podia notar um pequeno ponto de tristeza vindo dele.  
Dessa vez não se conteve em perguntar.  
- O que foi Inuyasha?  
- Não...nada!  
- Sempre que você diz isso, é porque alguma coisa você esta escondendo....  
- Feh! Você não tem nada que se meter na minha vida!  
- Ahhh! Então quer dizer que você esta escondendo alguma coisa, não é?  
- Bah! Por que eu contaria que eu estou esperando um sinal de quem eu amo,  
para você Kagome?*glump*  
- D - de quem v-você ama?  
- *glump* " eu não posso falar agora......e se ela rejeitar? Desde aquele dia  
da praia, ela não disse mais nada....não disse se me amava ou não...como  
quero beijá-la...esse lábio....as vezes parece que ele me chama....estarei  
ficando hipnotizado por olhar o corpo dela? Bah! Nãooo..!"  
- Inu-kun...quer dizer...inuyasha....?

- Ah? Perguntava ele, corando.  
- Vamos dar mais uma volta?  
- Ah....claro! Kagome....  
- O que foi?  
-Eu...eu....preciso te confessar...  
- Sobre o que?  
- Eu...eu....quero te dizer que... "droga! Eu não consigo falar!" EU ESTOU  
MORRENDO DE FOME!  
- ah? Era só isso? Replicava ela, sorrindo.  
- É...era só isso....concluía o hanyou, corando.

Logo depois, eles andaram mais um pouco e foram para casa. Porem Kagome saiu  
com uma de suas amigas. Na volta, mais ou menos no meio do caminho, elas  
encontram uma mocinha de aparentemente 9 anos e meio, sentada na frente do  
portão do casarão. Ela tinha o cabelo longo e negro e olhos verdes.  
- Ei garotinha, o que foi? Perguntava Kagome  
- Precisa de alguma coisa? Interrogava sua amiga  
- Meu irmão...  
- S-seu irmão? Surpreendia-se a jovem curiosa  
- Sim...  
- E como ele é?  
- Não sei, eu nunca o vi...  
- Então como sabe que ele esta aqui?  
- Meu pai me guiou...  
- S-seu pai? E porque não esta com ele?

- Porque ele já morreu...seu espírito me trouxe ate aqui, em busca de meu  
irmão...  
- hum...entendo! Então entre comigo, coma alguma coisa e tente se lembrar de  
alguma outra coisa...talvez isso te acalme!

Kagome se despediu de sua amiga. Levou a garotinha para dentro e foi ate a  
cozinha pegar alguma coisa para ela comer. A pequena viu Inuyasha, o qual  
dormia largadão no sofá. Estava de costas para cima e seus braços, cruzados,  
estavam no apoio do móvel. Assim, com sua face sobre seus fortes braços.  
Aquele par de orelhas hipnotizavam a menina. Ela subiu em cima do youkai e  
começou a tocá-las. Enquanto isso a colegial voltava com um pratinho de  
comida. Porem sua expressão mudou ao ver a jovem humana pegando nas  
orelhinhas do youkai. Se ele acordasse, seria encrenca na certa. A jovem se  
assustou ao ver o hanyou se mexer. Por sorte ele só estava virando. Agora  
com o corpo de lado e com uma menina ao seu lado, o acariciando, não precisa  
mais nada alem de entrar em pânico. Inuyasha finalmente sentiu alguém tocar  
em sua preciosas orelhas de youkai.  
- Kagome...quer me largar? Você sabe que eu não gosto disso... dizia ele  
dando um tapa na mão da pequena humana.  
- BUA...hmmm! gritaria a menina se não estivesse sido tampada na boca, por  
Kagome  
" Ufa! Ele só esta dormindo!"  
- Amanha a gente continua a andar....eu preciso dormir...mas antes, você tem  
mais daquele troço amarelo?

Agora de abdômen para cima e com duas humanas ao seu redor, o hanyou acorda.  
Reparou que sua amada segurava a jovenzinha a qual apertava sua orelhas.  
- AHHH! Gritava o youkai, pulando para trás, caindo do apoio do sofá ao chão.  
- Calma Inuyasha! Sou eu!  
- KAGOME! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO É? Hum.....mas essa garotinha é.....esse  
cheiro.....não posso estar enganado.....

O aborrecimento do youkai

O hanyou a olhava perplexa. Parecia já ter vista aquela humana de algum  
lugar, mas de onde?  
As duas olhavam confusas para Inuyasha, sem ao menos entender o porque dele  
dizer que reconhecia aquele cheiro.  
- Esse aroma....  
- Inuyasha....conhece essa menina?  
- Eu....não tenho certeza...  
- Hu?  
- Ela tem o mesmo rosto que a minha mãe....e esse cheiro...  
- Inuyasha!! V-voce esta querendo dizer que essa garotinha é sua irmã?  
- E-eu suponho que sim...ela se encaixa com as características que meu pai  
falou....  
- m-mas como ela esta aqui....na minha Era?  
- Meu pai me guiou ate Kaede e pediu parra que eu fosse perguntar sobre o a  
passagem entre dos dois mundos....ai ela me falou do poço...e novamente meu  
pai me guiou ate vocês...respondia a jovenzinha, docemente  
- Então quer dizer que você....veio escondida no avião?  
- Sim...concluía a pequenina,corando  
- Ah!! Você ainda não disse seu nome.....  
- A-Ayumi...meu nome é Ayumi....

Após as apresentações, Inuyasha revela o que sabia. Naquela noite em que viu  
o espírito de seu pai, ele lhe contou sobre sua irmãzinha desaparecida. Ela  
tinha o rosto e o cheiro quase iguais ao da sua mãe. Estas eram as únicas  
pistas que ele tinha sobre ela, e que agora a havia encontrado. Aquilo  
trazia uma enorme felicidade para o hanyou. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a  
pequena humana deixa pequenas gotas caírem de seus olhos.  
- I-irmaozinho??? IRMAOZINHO!! Gritavaaa pequena, pulando no colo de seu  
irmão.  
- Ayumi....replicava o hanyou, corando

- Irmãozinho!! Não sabe como queria te ver! Chorava ela no peito de seu  
ente, enquanto o abraçava.

Uma hora depois, Kagome fica sabendo pela sua amiga, de uma caminhada que  
levaria a um lugar maravilhoso, dentro da ilha dos golfinhos. Ao saber  
disso, a colegial pulava de alegria, já que teriam mais um passeio daqueles.  
Abraçou o hanyou o qual estava servindo de cama elástica, pois sua irmã não  
parava quieta em cima dele, principalmente por causa daquele par de orelhas  
que ela tanto admirava. Enfim, a jovem contou a sua família sobre a  
excursão.  
Algum tempo depois eles partiram, com o carro extremamente apertado. Ayumi  
ia no colo de seu irmão, este estava ao lado de sua amada também com seu  
irmãozinho, Sota. Megumi estava bem acomodada em cima de sua tia a qual  
cuidava de Layka e Inu-kun. Ayka e seu pai foram na frente. Megumi não  
parava de provocar Ayumi a qual também não parava de chorar. Inuyasha já ia  
meter uns cascudos na cabeça daquela garota porem, foi impedido por Kagome,  
a qual já lhe deu uns puxões de orelha.  
- INUYASHA!  
- AII! KAGOME! PARE COM ISSO! AI!  
- Você ia bater nela, não ia? Replicava a jovem com tom furioso  
- HUNF! ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! AIII! PPARA!ISSO TA DOENDO!  
- eu não quero ver você batendo nela! - ORA KAGOME! COMO VOCE É BURRA! EU NÃO IA BATER NELA...só ia dar uns  
cascudos naquela cabecinha oca!  
- INUYASHA!

E durante todo o trajeto, aqueles quatro discutiam. Logo se tornaram cinco,  
por causa da intrometida de Sota, o qual defendia Ayumi. Contudo, eles  
chegam ate onde queriam. Novamente pegam o barco e vão ate a ilha. Chegando  
lá, eles dão uma parada. A caminhada começou mas, o avô de Kagome preferiu  
ficar ali já que, não tinha tanta energia para andar como antigamente. Os  
outros adultos preferiram se juntar a ele pois queriam apenas conversar ao  
invés de também andar.  
A colegial não parava de se agarrar no youkai, pelo fato de não gostar de  
insetos. Uma aranha aqui, outra ali, um besouro feio e asqueroso acolá eram  
suficientes para assustar ela.  
- K-Kagome...falava o hanyou, corado  
- Aiii! Tem muitos insetos aqui...  
- ah? é...s-só isso?  
- C-como assim é só isso? AH! Você já estava pensando em besteira não é?  
- ORA! É CLARO QUE NÃO!  
- Ah, ESTAVA SIM!Hunf....

A discussão acaba quando percebem que Ayumi não estava mais com eles. Sota e  
Megumi ficaram com Ayka, em uma espécie de restaurante. O hanyou farejou por  
sua ente, isso fazia com que todos o olhassem estranhamente. Kagome tentava  
disfarçar mas era impossível. Por fim, ele encontra sua irmã enquanto Kagome  
preferiu ir na frente para tomar água no riozinho. A menininha estava  
mexendo com um fino pedaço de galho em uma colméia de vespas. Aqueles  
animais estavam ficando furiosos com aquelas batidas em sua casinha.  
Inuyasha pega sua ente, de cima da arvore e ambos correm daqueles insetos. O  
youkai ia lutar mas sua maninha não deixou, já que não queria arriscar a vida  
de ninguém com algo tão perigoso(!?!). Aquelas vespas já estavam alcançando  
quando os hanyous resolveram atropelar os turistas, sem exceção de Kagome,  
jogando-se no rio. Aqueles viajantes apenas olham os dois seres os quais  
estavam encharcados.  
- I-Inuyasha?  
- Kagome...eu encontrei a Ayumi....AI! falava o hanyou, sorrindo  
- O que foi?  
- Droga! Um daqueles malditos insetos acabou de me morder...  
- I-insetos?  
- É...a minha irmã estava brincando com uma coisa amarelada e achatada...  
- Ela estava brincando com uma colméia?  
- É deve ser isso....  
- Deixe eu ver seu braço...afirmava a jovem se aproximando dele  
- NEM VEM KAGOME! SAI!  
- NÃO SEJA CHATO! SENTA!  
*CAPOF

Depois de tudo, surgiu naquela região, uma brisa agradável de sentir bater  
no rosto. A colegial olhava maravilhada para a paisagem. Era aquele mesmo  
céu alaranjado do outro dia, só que de vista para a praia. Inuyasha apenas  
olhava serio para Ayumi, pois ela havia deixado ele muito preocupado.  
- Irmãozinho...me desculpa...  
- hunf! Você não devia ter sumido daquele jeito.....  
- É que o Inu-kun fugiu de mim.....e quando o achei....havia me perdido!  
- Feh!  
- Inuyasha...desculpa ela...interferia Kagome com um olhar de dó  
- Bah! Humanos....  
- Eu estou cansada mas precisamos voltar....minha mãe já deve estar  
preocupada...Inuyasha...me da uma carona?  
- Ahm...eu... discorria o hanyou, corando.  
- Ótimo! Ayumi....você vem? Perguntava a jovem, sorrindo.  
- Claro! Concluía ela, retribuindo com um enorme sorriso.

No decorrer do caminho, a pequena humana brincava com as orelhas do youkai o  
qual, apenas resmungava. Kagome sorria só de poder estar ao lado dele,  
apesar das brigas.  
- Inuyasha.....esta cansado?  
- Um pouco....  
- Quer parar para descansar?  
- Não, não.....eu agüento seu peso Kagome...apesar de ter engordado um  
pouco..  
- O QUE?  
- Você anda bem pesadinha, sabia?  
- C-COMO É QUE É?  
- VOCE É SURDA É? EU ESTOU FALANDO QUE VVOCE ESTA GORDA! GORDA, ENTENDEU?  
G-O-R-D-A!  
- SENTAAAAA!  
* CAPOF  
- Ai! Dessa vez doeu demais! Reclamava o youkai, com aquelas duas humanas nas  
costas- Tudo por sua causa!  
- Agora a culpa é minha...  
- Se não fosse pelo seu excesso de gordura, o kotodama não teria tanto  
efeito....você ajudou esse maldito colar! reclamava o hanyou, se levantando  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOF  
- AI! K-Kagome....  
- O QUE FOI?  
- Quando vai começar o seu regime? Desse jeito vou ficar com dor nas  
costas....  
- grrr....enfurecia a garota- SEU GROSSOO! Terminava ela, saindo dali, irada.

- irmãozinho....você esta legal?  
- Ayumi....  
- Vamos! Eu te ajudo! Falava a menina com um tom meigo, beijando o rosto  
dele.  
- O-obrigado  
- Por que fez aquilo?  
- Aquilo o que?  
- De se jogar no chão...  
- Bom, é que...

Eles continuaram andando enquanto Inuyasha explicava para sua ingênua irmã  
sobre o kotodama. Enfim, estavam próximos do restaurante onde a família  
Higurashi se encontrava. Já era noite e todos resolveram jantar ali mesmo.  
Porem aqueles dois hanyous ainda não haviam chegado.  
- Ah..... eu to morto de fome....e a Kagome não me deixou nem um pouco de  
comida...*roooooooonc*  
- Calma....estamos chegando...não esta escutando essas vozes?  
- É...acho que tem razão...

Contudo, Inuyasha satisfaz sua fome e eles vão embora. Durante o caminho ele  
e Kagome não trocam nenhuma palavra. Assim, eles chegam em casa, ainda  
calados. A colegial vai para seu quarto e o youkai permanece acordado,  
observando as estrelas, sentado no degrau da porta da frente. Sua irmãzinha  
o observava atentamente. Sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto foi abraçada. Ela  
acabou dormindo ali, ao lado. Seus pensamentos de Inuyasha sempre refletiam  
sobre aquela que ele amava e de como havia a tratado. Como resolveria isso?

Lagrimas de sofrimento

Não parava de sair lagrimas dos olhos de Kagome. Esta estava encostada na  
grande arvore do quintal, se lamentando. Se sentia horrível e inútil,  
acreditando que seu amor nunca tivesse gostado dela de verdade. Inuyasha  
também não estava se sentindo nada bem pelo o que estava acontecendo.  
Novamente havia feito ela chorar e por sua causa. Sem que a colegial  
percebesse, o hanyou saltou na arvore para observá-la. Não estava mais  
agüentando ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu coração parecia diminuir a cada  
minuto que a ouvia se insultar. Porem, ambos acabaram dormindo ali,  
melancolicamente. Enfim, amanheceu e a jovem notou algo diferente  
acontecendo. O hanyou havia vestido ela com a parte superior de seu kimono.  
Talvez ela não tivesse acordado por estar com seus pensamentos muito  
profundos naquela noite ou talvez porque apenas estivesse muito cansada.  
Assim, se levantou, procurando por ele. Excepcionalmente ela não o encontrou  
na casa. Então resolveu ir dar uma volta pela praia, encontrando-se com seu  
amado e duas lindas jovens, o abraçando. Ele recusava as caricias delas mas  
também fica imóvel, principalmente depois que notou a presença de quem  
realmente amava. Não agüentando, Kagome vai em direção daqueles três.  
- K-Kagome...n-não é o que você esta pensando....  
- Inuyasha...é assim? Diz que me ama, mas deixa essas duas garotas darem em  
cima de você?  
- M-mas Kagome...  
- PARA MIM CHEGA! Amanha é o nosso ultimo dia aqui e assim, você pode voltar  
para sua Era...  
- M-mas....você nem me deixa explicar!

- Não preciso de explicações depois do que eu vi! Eu já percebi tudo! Replicava a jovem, indo embora  
- Mas Kagome...persistia o youkai, seguindo-a  
- SENTA!  
* CAPOF  
- Kagome...dizia ele com tom decepcionado  
- Inuyasha...eu preciso....ficar sozinha....será que não entende? Concluía a  
colegial novamente com lagrimas nos olhos.

O hanyou não pode enxergar aquelas pequenas gotas descendo pelo rosto dela  
já que, ela estava de costas para ele. A cada minuto ela tentava se afastar  
para poder chorar por suas razões porem, Inuyasha não a deixava, puxando-a  
pelo braço.  
- KAGOME! ME ESCUTE! EU SINT....hu? você esta chorando?  
- não...eu só estava...respondia ela com a cabeça baixa  
- Kagome....eu quero que você me per...  
- IRMAOZINHO!!! Gritava Ayumi, pulando nos braços dele

- Eu estava procurando você!  
- Ayumi....eu...  
- Por que esses olhares tristes, irmãozinho? E por que a Kagome esta chorando? Perguntava a pequenina, preocupada  
- Bem, eu...  
- Eu estou indo! Tenho que preparar o almoço...concluía Kagome  
- Ahhh! Eu ia convidar você e o irmãozinho para passear na praia...  
- Não fique assim Ayumi....o seu irmão pode levar você...  
- Mas eu queria que você fosse junto.....  
- Desculpe....mas não vai dar...  
- Ahhh!  
- V-vamos Ayumi...eu acho que a Kagome quer...ficar sozinha....terminava  
Inuyasha com um olhar depressivo.

Kagome ficou ali, observando eles se afastarem. Por um instante suas  
lagrimas pararam de sair de seus olhos pois havia percebido que Inuyasha  
queria falar alguma coisa importante mas, ela não o havia dado sua chance.  
Assim, voltou para casa. Enquanto isso aqueles dois mesmos hanyous passeiam  
pela praia, encontrando-se novamente com aquelas garotas. Elas tentavam  
beijá-lo porem, conseguiram apenas um beijo no rosto já que Inuyasha virou  
seu rosto na hora certa. Sabia sobre seus sentimentos sobre Kagome e não  
queria feri-la mais ainda. Não queria que ela o odiasse como a Kikyou.  
Queria poder fazê-la feliz mas parecia que ele só conseguia fazer o  
contrario.  
- Irmãozinho! Vamos! A Kagome ta esperando a gente! Interferia Ayumi,  
acordando seu ente  
- Hu?  
- Vamos! Falava ela enquanto puxava-o para longe daquelas humanas  
- Ayumi...  
- O que foi?  
-Obrigado!  
- Irmãozinho...  
- Hu?  
- Você gosta da Kagome? Você gosta dela como nossos pais se gostavam?  
- Eu....eu....replicava o hanyou, corando - Ora! Por que esta me perguntando  
isso?  
- É porque se você não gostasse dela, você não recusaria o abraço dessas  
meninas...e quer saber?  
- O-o que?  
- a Kagome seria a pessoa ideal para você...

- Apesar de vocês brigarem, vocês se gostam muito não é?  
- E-eu acho que sim! Concluía ele, corando de mais v-vamos para casa!  
- Ta! Respondia Ayumi com um enorme sorriso

Chegando ao lugar onde queriam, ambos percebem que a mesa estava lotada de  
comida. Todos estavam reunidos e logo a pequena hanyou sentasse-se à mesa.  
Porem Kagome ainda olhava brava para Inuyasha. Este, já decepcionado,  
sente-se ainda mais ainda. A colegial muda sua expressão quando nota que ele  
não parou para experimentar sua comida a qual, fez com tanto carinho. Não  
sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele mas, por algum motivo  
começou a sentir um aperto em seu peito. De tarde ela foi convidada para  
sair com sua amiga e com Houjo. Eles foram ao shopping fazer comprar. A cada  
loja que aquele trio passava, Kagome se lembrava de Inuyasha. Cãezinhos de  
pelúcias, blusinhas estampadas, skates com pitt bulls desenhados, tudo a  
fazia pensar nele. Aproveitando a situação daquele garoto não estar junto,  
Houjo da em cima da colegial.  
- Higurashi....  
- Hu?  
- Você esta bem? Parece tão pensativa....  
- Não é nada...  
- Saiba que eu estarei ao seu lado quando precisar...  
-Ah...ta "como queria que o Inuyasha me disse-se isso..."  
- Kagome...  
- O que foi Yuka?  
- Vamos naquela loja de brinquedos? Minha irmã pediu para eu comprar um  
bichinho para ela....  
- Ah...claro....

Assim, as duas foram ate a tal loja, sendo seguidas por Houjo. Yuka comprou  
o que queria e Kagome só pensava naquele hanyou. Principalmente depois que  
se apaixonou por um cãozinho de pelúcia branco. Ele lembrava ainda mais  
Inuyasha, pelo fato daquelas orelhinhas. Percebeu que a vida dela não tinha  
sentido sem estar ao lado daquele que realmente amava. Já estava com  
saudades dos fortes abraços do hanyou. Não conseguia esquecê-lo. Já não  
podia mais segurar suas lagrimas. Assim, seus amigos notaram a angustia que  
a garota guardava.  
- Kagome!! O-o que foi? Por que esta chorando?  
- YUKA!! Replicava a jovem, abraçando-a -- Por que essas coisas acontecem  
comigo?  
- Do que esta falando?  
- Eu tenho que te confessar! Eu amo o Inuyasha! Afirmava a colegial,  
lagrimando.  
- Kagome...  
- Nós dois brigamos e acho que agora ele me odeia! Ele tentou falar comigo  
mas eu o ignorei!  
- Calma Kagome! Vamos resolver isso! Mas primeiro pare de chorar!

Yuka, uma das melhores amigas da colegial, lhe deu alguns conselhos. Porem  
pareciam que não iriam adiantar com aquele youkai, já que, ele tinha o  
temperamento muito forte. Kagome conseguiu parar suas lagrimas já que,  
conseguiu desabafar com alguém sobre seus hora depois  
aqueles jovens voltam para suas casas. A colegial entra na sala e percebe  
que Ayumi estava ali no sofá, abraçado com um cãozinho de pelúcia igual ao  
da loja.  
- KAGOME! Gritava a pequena, pulando em seu colo  
- Ayumi! Que bom vê-la novamente!  
- Você esta sorrindo! Você fica mais linda assim!  
- Você acha é? Perguntava a estudante, corando aos poucos  
- SIMMMM!  
- Mas cadê todo mundo?  
- a sua mamãe e a tia Ayka foram com seu vovô caminhar na praia....Megumi e  
Sota foram na casa de um amigo deles aqui perto...e o meu irmãozinho esta lá  
no quintal.  
- O vovô foi caminhar? Estranho! Hei....sabia que eu vi um bichinho igual ao  
seu na loja?  
- Ele é muito lindo né? Indagava a hanyou, sorridente.  
- Hurum! rebatia a colegial, sorrindo

- Meu irmãozinho comprou para mim com o resto do dinheiro que ele  
tinha..quando você não estava...Toma!  
- O que? V-voce esta me dando o seu bichinho?  
- Sim! É para você sempre lembrar do meu irmãozinho! Falava a jovenzinha,  
muito feliz.  
- obrigada! Concluía Kagome com um jeitoso sorriso.

Ambas foram para o quarto. Porem a colegial notou o youkai em cima daquela  
arvore, descansando. Ayumi foi ate lá chamá-lo, mas, ele disse que iria  
passar a noite ali mesmo. Novamente aquela expressão de tristeza voltou no  
rosto de Kagome. De certa forma, a pequena youkai percebeu e foi atrás dela.  
As duas já se encontravam no quarto e a pequenina notou alguma coisa saindo  
dos olhos daquela jovem.  
- Kagome....por que esta chorando?  
- Hu? N-não é nada Ayumi...  
- Você estava tão feliz a pouco tempo atrás....  
- É....eu sei...me desculpe...  
- É por causa do meu irmãozinho, não é?  
- Hu?  
- Hoje pude observar a tristeza que vocês dois estão tendo.....não fique  
assim...por favor..  
-Ayumi.....  
- Se você soubesse o que meu irmãozinho esta passando por sua causa, não  
estaria tão chateada com ele....  
- O-o quer dizer?  
- Depois que você foi embora.....pude notar o quanto você é importante para  
ele....  
- ah....eu não estou entendendo...  
- Umas garotas começaram a agarrar ele mas nos dois não deixamos....  
- E-ele ignorou elas?  
- sim...e ate deixou de comer por sua causa....ops...  
- o-o que dizer?  
- Depois que ficamos só nos dois em casa, perguntei a ele por que ele não  
tinha se sentado a mesa com a gente...  
- E o que disse? Perguntava Kagome, impressionada com a historia  
- Apenas me respondeu que não merecia comer a sua comida depois do que ele fez....  
- Inuyasha...  
- Kagome...  
- Hu?  
- Você é como uma mamãe para mim, sabia?? E meu irmãozinho é como meu papai.  
Espero que um dia vocês fiquem juntos para podermos viver felizes...falava a  
pequena com um sorriso.  
- Ayumi...  
- Por que você não toma um banho para relaxar? O espírito da minha mamãe  
sempre conversava comigo e dizia que isso era bom para enxugar nossa magoas.  
Eu nunca entendi isso muito bem mas acho que você entende, não é?

Assim, Kagome foi tomar um banho. Realmente seu corpo estava relaxado com  
aquela ducha. Enfim havia anoitecido e todos já estavam em casa. Na hora do  
jantar Inuyasha compareceu a mesa mas, não comeu nada. A colegial pode notar  
a tristeza em seus claros olhos. Ele só estava lá por causa da insistência  
de sua irmã. O hanyou notou que sua amada a qual, estava sentada na sua  
frente, o observava. Kagome acompanhou com os olhos, o hanyou se levantar e  
sair da mesa. Novamente ele estava sentado naquela arvore, fluindo em seus  
pensamentos. Contudo, todos vão dormir. A colegial estava se acomodando na  
cama para adormecer quando vê aquele mesmo youkai entrando em seu quarto.  
Observou sua expressão de angustia, tentando conter suas lagrimas. Sua face  
deprimida, deixando seus olhos se deitou no tálamo do lado  
ao invés de acabarem deitando juntos como das outras vezes. Será que esse  
conflito um dia terá um final feliz?

Bem vinda a Era Feudal, Ayumi!

Mais um dia surgiu. O dia em que a família Higurashi voltaria para Tóquio,  
sua cidade natal. Ainda era cedo mas Kagome já se encontrava acordada. Ao se  
levantar reparou que Inuyasha ainda dormia. Estava encolhido e emudecido.  
Sua face ainda demonstrava suas magoas. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para  
compensá-lo. Mas o que?  
Alguns minutos se passam e a colegial volta para o quarto, carregando alguma  
coisa. Parecia mais uma bandeja com alguns quitutes. Era mais um café da  
manha bem balanceado. Ela deixa sobre a escrivaninha e se aproxima do  
hanyou. Admirava aquelas orelhinhas se mexendo a cada movimento que fazia.  
Porem, ele ainda dormia. Certamente estava afundado em suas magoas e em seus  
pensamentos. Sussurrava naquele par de delicadas orelhas, chamando-o. Enfim,  
rapidamente ele vira seu rosto para trás e se depara com aquele rosto.  
Aquele rosto que tanto queria admirar e ao mesmo tempo evitar, para não  
chorar.  
- K-Kagome...? indagava ele com tom melancólico  
- Inuyasha....eu....trouxe isso para você.....  
- Hu? V-voce fez isso p-para mim? Não precisava se incomodar...  
- Não me incomodei....é o mínimo que posso fazer por você....  
- Eu....eu....eu...  
- Hu? O que foi?  
- Ahm....nada....  
- Esta querendo me dizer alguma coisa?

- Sim...quer dizer...não...eu....nada! Não é nada, Kagome! Replicava o youkai  
com os mesmos olhares, deixando com que, raras lagrimas saíssem de seus  
olhos.  
- Inuyasha....  
- Quer dizer...na verdade, acho que não seria algo de sua importância....  
- ORA!Vindo de você, qualquer coisa é importante!  
- Kagome...  
- Toma!É para você! dizia ela,corando ao entregar a bandeja  
- Tem certeza? Eu acho que não merecia essa sua preocupação depois do que eu fiz...  
- Esquece isso! E então, o que esta me escondendo?  
- Nada! Persistia o youkai, virando a cara  
- INUYASHA! Gritava a colegial puxando-o pelo rosário- Não quer que eu uso aquela palavra com S quer???  
-*glump* A-acho que não é necessário......  
- Então desembucha!  
- Mas Kagome, eu....  
- SEN....  
- TA BOM, TA BOM! EU FALO! E-eu.....eu......eu......eu...  
- FALA!  
- EU ESTAVA PENSANDO EM VOCE! Respondia o youkai, completamente corado  
- I-Inuyasha....  
- Eu não agüentava te ver daquele jeito por isso me afastei...sabia que você estava brava comigo e não queria te ferir mais! Satisfeita?

- O que foi? Ah! Eu sabia que não devia ter falado!  
- INUYASHA! Gritava a jovem se jogando em cima dele, abraçando-o  
- K-KAGOME! EU TE FIZ CHORAR DE NOVO?

- SEU BOBO! Estou chorando porque estou feliz!  
Nesse momento chega Ayumi, encontrando seu irmão e Kagome abraçados no chão.  
A colegial estava muito agradecida pela ajuda da pequena hanyou. Se não  
fosse por ela, nunca teria sido fiel aos seus sentimentos, ou seja, nunca  
pararia de lutar contra seu amor. A jovem já estava se levantando para levar  
a bandeja quando o youkai a pega pelo braço, fazendo-a cair em cima dele  
novamente.  
- Onde você pensa que esta indo, Kagome??  
- Bem...eu....estava.....  
- Disse que não queria comer mas, não disse que não estava faminto! Como recusaria a sua comida?  
- Inuyasha...  
- IRMAOZINHO! Interferia a youkai, abraçando aqueles dois  
- A-Ayumi?  
- Abre a boquinha....  
- Hu? O que vai fazer?  
- Kagome....segura ele....eu vou dar comida na boquinha dele!  
- V-VOCE O QUE? Indagava Inuyasha  
- Certo! Vamos Inuyasha! Abra a boca! Você ouviu a Ayumi!  
- NEM PENSAR! NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA PARA COMER!

Kagome pede para Inuyasha ficar em pe e sem entender, eles obedece. Se  
lembrando das aulas de artes marciais, testa seu mentor. Prendendo-o com um  
golpe que ele a ensinou, o imobiliza na cama. Estava sentada sobre seu  
abdômen, prensando suas laterais e com as mãos, prendia as mãos dele. Sabia  
que se ele tentasse se soltar, a machucaria e também sabia que, por esse  
motivo Inuyasha não tentaria, assim abusava de seus ensinos.  
- MALDIÇAO! KAGOME, ME SOLTA!  
- Nem pensar! A Ayumi esta tentando ser gentil com você!  
- Grrr! A hora que eu me soltar daqui.....!!  
- A hora em que você se soltar daí, você vai estar entupido de comida!  
- MALDICAO! POR QUE FUI ENSINAR VOCE A IIMOBILIZAR? Replicava o youkai- Sabia  
que ia me arrepende disso!  
- Abre a boquinha, irmãozinho....!  
- N-não, Ayumi! PARA!  
- Ayumi! Peça pro Sota uma pena!  
- Ta! Concluía a pequena com um enorme sorriso  
- KAGOME! ISSO É GOLPE SUJO!  
- Não se você se referir a uma humana lutando contra um youkai...  
- VOCE ME IMOBILIZOU, NÃO? ENTAO, PARA QQUE USAR A PENA SE VOCE PODE AMEAÇAR COM O KOTODAMA? *glump*- Ei...por que esta me olhando com essa cara?

Ayumi chegou com a famosa pena e após muita tortura, Inuyasha é libertado.  
Ele estava estufado. Kagome apenas o olha e os Ayumi admirava os dois. O  
trio apenas se olhava e sorria um para o outro. Um tempo depois, eles vão  
caminhar. Porem acabam se encontrando com Yuka e Houjo. O garoto começou a  
dar em cima da colegial porem é impedido por Inuyasha o qual se corroia de  
raiva.  
- Higurashi! Bom dia!  
- Houjo?  
- Se estiver sem compromissos, me acompanharia ate a sorveteria?  
- Ei fedelho! O que pensa que esta fazendo com a minha garota?  
- S-sua garota?  
- Esta querendo morrer é?  
- E-eu não....eu só estava....  
- Feh! De o fora daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara!

Novamente aquele fedelho, digo, humano, foi embora. Yuka conversa um pouco  
com sua amiga e logo se despede, pois estava voltando para Tóquio. Kagome  
mal acreditava na cena e corre abraçar seu amado, com todas as suas forças.  
Mas sem que percebesse, seu poder havia aumentado graças aos treinamentos  
com o hanyou. Ayumi observava tudo, inocentemente.  
- K-Kagome.....  
- Inuyasha! Hu? O que foi?  
- V-voce e-esta m-me apertando...a-apesar d-de ser uma h-humana.....v-voce  
ficou bem forte com os t-treinamentos!  
- KAGOME!! ABRACE ELE COM TODAS AS SUAS FORÇAS! Berrava Ayumi, se divertindo  
com a situação.  
- CERTO! Prepare-se Inuyasha!  
- Hu? No que esta pensando em fazer?AHHHH! KAGOME!!!  
- Vai me dizer que não esta agüentando? O que esta dando em você, Inuyasha?  
Replicava a jovem, abraçando-o com tudo  
- Grrr! MALDIÇAO!!

Depois de um tempo, eles se soltam, ou melhor, Kagome o , a  
situação inverteu e dessa vez quem foi abraçada era a própria colegial. Ela  
apenas sorria ao ver aquele hanyou também sorrindo.  
- Agora você vai ver, Kagome!  
- Inuyasha, vai com calma....você é bem mais forte!  
- Quando eu supliquei você não me ouviu!! Replicava o youkai com um tom  
sarcástico.

Sem esperar ela responder, Inuyasha a abraça com todas as suas forcas. Ambos  
estavam colados, um ao outro. O hanyou acariciava com uma das mãos, as  
costas da jovem e sem que percebesse, descia aos poucos.  
- Inuyasha!  
- Hu?  
-S-sua mão....replicava a jovem, corando

Sim, sua mão já tocava o assento dela. Porem, ela também o abraçava e com o  
tempo, o mesmo aconteceu. Inuyasha aproximou sua face da dela, tocando seu  
deleitoso lábio ao dela. Agora nada poderia impedi-los. Finalmente o amor  
entre os dois foi conectado. A pequena hanyou apenas admirava a ternura  
entre eles e com uma maquina fotográfica pego de Kagome, ela tira uma foto  
deles, discretamente. Muito tempo depois, eles voltam para casa pois  
precisavam arrumar as ajudou sua amada a qual retribuía com  
um sorriso. Enfim, todos chegam ao aeroporto. Todos comem alguma coisa, vão  
ao banheiro e felizmente, sem nenhum assaltante. Mas, uma coincidência  
acontece. Aquela garotinha que foi refém no inicio da viagem, estava lá.  
- Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha! É o meu herói!  
- Oi....meu nome é Ayumi! Interferia a pequena  
- Oi...o meu é...  
- AYUMI!!  
- Esse é o meu irmão, Inuyasha! Replicava ela com um sorriso  
- E-ele é o seu irmão? Ele é o meu herói!  
- Sim, sou a irmã mais nova dele!  
- Você tem muita sorte!  
- Obrigada!

Ambas sorriram fazendo com que o hanyou não entendesse nada. Eles entram no  
avião e dessa vez Inuyasha fica na janela, ao lado de sua amada a qual  
cuidava de Sota e de Ayumi.  
A colegial notou a distração que ele estava tendo com o céu. Por ter uma  
enorme curiosidade, não se conteve em perguntar.  
- Inuyasha....o que foi?  
- A lua..  
- Hu?  
- Hoje é lua nova....é a noite do primeiro dia...  
- isso quer dizer que...  
- Sim...vou me transformar em humano...durante a viagem...

A colegial apenas sorri apesar de saber que aquilo traria encrenca. Amava  
Inuyasha, seja humano, ou seja, youkai. Suas duas formas tinham suas  
qualidade e seus defeitos. Por exemplo, na forma de youkai, ele tinha um par  
de orelhas e um perfil maravilhoso porem tinha seu excesso de grosseria. Em  
sua forma humana era admirável apesar de perder seus poderes e suas lindas  
orelhinhas. Concluindo-se que tinha duas formas de beijar uma única pessoa.  
Seu lado intenso e o seu lado sensível. E pela primeira vez poderia  
experimentar o beijo humano dele. Porem,estava tarde e ela acabou dormindo.  
Apenas Inuyasha estava acordado.  
- Kagome....eu te amo....afirmava ele, beijando o pescoço de sua amada e em  
seguida seu lábios.

A jovem acordou com aqueles toques porem, continuou com seus olhos fechados,  
apreciando aquele momento. Inuyasha sentiu a colegial retribuir sua caricia.  
Isso fez com que beijasse mais intensamente. Suas línguas brincavam umas com  
as outras e no momento em que Kagome foi se afastar foi impedida. O hanyou  
mordia levemente sua língua para que não se soltasse. Ele estava sobre ela,  
abraçando-a e beijando-a( não pensem besteira). Contudo, eles tiveram que  
parar para pegar fôlego novamente. Inuyasha dormia apoiado no ombro de sua  
amada e ela, abraçando-o. Ele a pega no colo, massageando suas costas.  
Aqueles toques eram únicos. Finalmente o casal dorme. Um tempo depois a  
aeromoça chega. Achou que Inuyasha fosse um clandestino, querendo viajar com  
esplendor sem ter dinheiro.  
- Ei garoto!  
- Hu? Ei, Inuyasha....ela esta falando com você....  
- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, mamãe! Retornava o hanyou, sonolento  
- Hãrram! INUYASHA!!!! Gritava Kagome no ouvido dele  
- Grrrr! O QUE FOI?  
- Essa moça quer falar com você!  
- Ah...é só isso?

Depois de ter que inventar um historia sobre Inuyasha e do porque Kagome não  
estar na poltrona dela, a mulher sai dali enfurecida e ambos voltam a  
dormir. Uma hora depois o avião pousa e eles finalmente chegam em Tóquio.  
Como era tarde, os hanyous acabaram dormindo na casa da colegial. No dia  
seguinte todos acordam, menos Inuyasha.Não se sabe o porque mas, ele estava  
com muita preguiça.  
- Vamos, irmãozinho!! Kagome acorda ele!!  
- Hu? Eu vou preparar o café....é só você berrar no ouvido dele que ele já  
acorda....  
- Certo! IRMAOZINHO!!  
- Hã? O QUE? Indagava o hanyou, assustado  
- Você prometeu!  
- Hu?  
- Você prometeu que me levaria a Era Feudal e a Kagome me disse que eu podia aprender artes marciais como ela.  
- Feh!

Inuyasha foi se espreguiçando do corredor ate a cozinha porem despertou ao  
sentir um cheiro maravilhoso de comida. Depois de tudo, eles pulam o poço e  
em pouco tempo, se encontram do outro lado.....  
Será uma nova aventura para nossos heróis?

Quando quase tudo volta ao normal

Após saírem do poço, eles vão direto a casa da sacerdotisa Kaede. Chegando  
lá, são bem recebidos por todos. Shippou pula no colo de Kagome, chorando de  
saudades. Porem Ayumi não fica muito satisfeita ao ver aquele menino-raposa  
no colo de sua mãe adotiva. Estava com muitos ciúmes ao ver aquela cena e  
sem esperar, pulou nos braços de seu irmão mais velho.  
- Ei irmãozinho....  
- Hu? O que foi Ayumi?  
- Seu colo é muito macio....  
- Hunf! Agora meu colo é bom, não é? Já que o da Kagome esta ocupado....  
- Ai Inuyasha, deixa disso! São só crianças! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! interferia Kagome  
- Feh!  
- Ai, ai! Esses dois ate parecem o Inuyasha e a Srta Kagome brigando!  
Interferia Miroku- AHH! Inuyasha! Terminava o monge com um galo na cabeça.

Enquanto isso, Shippou e Ayumi voltaram a discutir. Chegaram a se estapear e  
se arranhar pelo colo daquela jovem. Por um momento todos ficam olhando, ate  
Miroku e Sango os quais haviam acabado de chegar. A pequena hanyou triunfava  
ao dizer que era a irmã caçula de Inuyasha, pois era a única que tinha um  
irmão tão fofo, principalmente por suas orelhinhas. Todos acharam engraçado  
aquela briguinha de criança e não puderam deixar de rir. Após a discussão,  
Inuyasha e seus amigos foram ate Kaede. Eles comeram alguma coisa e logo  
Sango nota a felicidade de sua amiga.  
- Kagome, posso falar com você....a sós??  
- Claro!  
- Você esta gostando dele não é?  
- Hu?  
- Do Inuyasha...depois que vocês voltaram, os dois pareciam satisfeitos....  
- Bem...sim....passamos bons momentos juntos....  
- É.....eu e o Miroku também...  
- Ei....vamos tomar um banho no rio? Eu trouxe um biquíni para  
você....espero que goste....replicava ela, sorrindo

Não muito longe dali uma discussão acontecia. De um lado um meio youkai  
temperamental armado de unhas, punhos e uma espada. Do outro um monge  
budista pervertido, armado com um buraco negro em sua mão. Quem vencera essa  
guerra?  
- Ora Inuyasha, como pode pensar assim de mim?  
- Bah! Do jeito que você é, seria capaz ate disso....  
- Você acha mesmo que eu daria em cima da sua irmãzinha?  
- Caso você não ache uma garota que não lhe acerte o rosto, sim...  
- Inuyasha!  
- O que foi?  
- Será que as garotas estão bem?  
- Claro que sim, você conhece elas!  
- Então não se importaria se eu fosse ate lá conferir....  
- Me importo se você estiver se referindo a Kagome...

Enfim, ambos prometeram a Kaede que pegariam ervas e frutos para ela. Esta  
seria uma ótima oportunidade para admirar suas amadas. Assim, foram  
justamente no rio onde elas se encontravam. Merantemente andaram perto  
delas. Estavam bem próximos do rio porem, enquanto voltaram a discutir, sem  
saber que estavam sendo observados. Kagome e Sango apenas sorriem o que  
deixa os dois encabulados. Eles se aproximam da margem, sendo convidados  
para entrarem. Porem Inuyasha recusa, sentando-se em baixo de uma grande  
arvore a qual ligava uma de suas raízes, ate a água. Descansava ali,  
tranqüilamente quando suas orelhas começaram a se mover. Sentiu a água se  
mover, bem perto da onde estava. Aproximou sua face do rio, lentamente.  
Bolhas surgiram junto com aquela agitação e....  
- TE PEGUEI!  
- AHHH!

Sim, era Kagome. Ela havia dado o maior susto no hanyou, puxando-o para  
dentro do rio. Ao voltar para superfície, estava encharcado. Mesmo sem estar  
com sua parte superior do kimono. Não havia gostado nada daquela gracinha,  
seu temperamento forte facilmente havia a jovem não desistiu.  
Queria que ele se divertisse ao invés de ficar isolado. Podia molhá-lo agora  
que já havia sido levado para dentro do rio. Então mergulhou, puxando-o  
pelos pés. Contudo, ele se agarrava a margem, impedindo que afundasse.  
Percebendo que não estava funcionando, ela volta a superfície. Aproveitou  
para pegar ar e se aproximou dele. O hanyou podia sentir a respiração dela  
em seu pescoço e cada momento aquilo ficava mais intenso. Ela começou a  
beijá-lo suavemente enquanto suas mãos tocavam seu abdômen. Aos poucos o  
youkai se entregou a aqueles toques.  
- K-Kagome....Isso é golpe sujo!

Em pouco tempo ele foi levado para o fundo. Apenas os dois estavam lá em  
baixo e pelo fato dele ter engolido muita água, começou a faltar ar. Algo o  
surpreendeu lá embaixo. Kagome fazia respiração boca a boca para que  
pudessem continuar apreciar aquele momento. Minutos depois os dois voltam a  
pegar ar. Miroku e Sango apenas sorriem descaradamente para ele pois estava  
corado de mais. Principalmente depois que a colegial sorriu para ele,  
pegando em sua mão. O monge não se conteve com a situação.  
- por que cora tanto Inuyasha? Não gosta de um afeto feminino?

- Não precisam esconder, nos já sabemos..... interferia Sango  
- Feh! Vocês humanos só sabem se intrometer na vida dos outros...

Ela e a exterminadora saíram da água sem que aqueles dois percebessem e  
quando olham, lá estão elas prontas para pular em cima deles. Claro que era  
apenas brincadeira. Porem como a impulsão afunda a pessoa, mesmo ela sendo  
forte, acabou levando aqueles dois para como eles eram mais  
fortes, foi difícil segurar eles lá embaixo, assim, acabaram penduradas  
sobre as costas deles, principalmente Kagome. Vendo toda a bagunça, Shippou e  
Ayumi se jogam no rio, espatifando água em cima dos outros. Muito tempo  
depois, o youkai e a pequena hanyou ficam mais amigos. E logo todos vão para  
casa da vovó Kaede. A pequena youkai dormiu no colo de seu irmão o qual  
dormia no colo de sua amada. Shippou ficou de fora mas acabou se aconchegando  
em Kirara.  
Na manha seguinte Kagome viu aquele hanyou deitado sobre ela. A jovem  
acariciou sua cabeça e aos poucos massageava seu par único de orelhas. Notou  
que ele sorriu ao toque de suas cócegas ali?  
Enfim todos acordam e Ayumi se espreguiça sobre seu irmão.  
- Huaaaaa! Oi irmãozinho! Você é uma boa cama sabia? É tão macio.....  
- Ah...eu.... tentava responder o youkai,, corando

Finalmente comem alguma coisa e se levantam. Porem, Inuyasha sente aquela  
mesma luz passar ao seu lado. Não pode ver mas pode ouvi-la com sua audição  
apurada.  
- Estou orgulhoso de você....meu filho......!

Sim, era o pai dele. Estava se referindo por ter cuidado de sua irmã e  
principalmente do domínio que teve com a Tessaiga. O hanyou sorriu pois  
finalmente pode ver ao longe, o espírito de sua mãe as palavras de seu pai.  
Ayumi se aproximou de seu irmão, não entendendo nada. Mas certamente ele  
entendia. Agora sua pequena irmã estava aliada a eles e muitas coisas estão  
prestes a acontecer mas, essa é outra historia....  
***************************************************************


End file.
